A Life Never Lived Without You
by luvinguisagift
Summary: Ritsu Sohma and Adora Lee knew each other their whole lives. A peaceful beginning may not end up the same in the end. Seperated for ten years by Akito, Adora tries to forget her childhood sweetheart. Encounter? What would come of it? R & R!
1. An Old Past, A New Beginning

I. An Old Past, A New Beginning

10 years ago…

On a bench near the Sohma Main House sat Ritsu. Adora and him were both were fairly young. Nine year old her and ten year old him. It was a wonderful Valentine's Day, or so it seemed.

Happily walking to the park near her house, she waved at Ritsu. She had a card in her hand gripped tight. Adora and Ritsu had known each other for three years.

"Ritsu!" She called still waving with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Adora!" he called back.

Finally reaching him, she handed him her card. Both of them just stared at the card for a second and then he smiled.

"I have one for you too." He pulled out a small card with a picture of the both of them that her grandmother took.

She smiled and grabbed the card for herself and opened it. It had a big heart in it. Looking up she saw Ritsu had already opened his card and was looking at it oddly.

"You okay Ritsu?" She said kind of confused.

"XO?" He pointed at the x's and o's at the bottom of the card.

"Hugs and kisses."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay Ritsu."

A rustle came from a bush and Ritsu looked up.

"What was that?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind…" He smiled and stood up.

"Thanks for the card."

"No, thank you." She took a playful bow and giggled.

"…That's enough." A voice called.

Akito came from a bush and grabbed the cards and stepped on them.

"Stop, stop, stop! I've had enough! No more!" Akito was upset and yelling very loudly.

Akito pushed Adora on the ground and grabbed Ritsu by the hair and made him bow down.

"You will never see this girl again you hear me? Never!"

He held onto Ritsu's hair to hold still his squirming self. He used his other hand and grabbed Ritsu's clothes and dragged him away slowly. Ritsu hid his eyes from her as she watched him go.

Sitting there on the ground she stared at her now dirty card. Picking it up she started to cry. Getting up quickly and running home, with the card in hand, to try and forget, Ritsu Sohma.

----------

"Grandma! You home?" She walked around.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to go to the store and get a whole box all to myself!" She called sarcastically.

"Make sure they're Valentine jelly buns. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day you know." A voice called.

"Yeah… I know."

She lived with her grandmother for she replaces Adora's parents. They were killed in an accident when she was no more then half a year old. She would do anything for her grandmother and her brother.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?" She called back to the voice.

"Yes, as usual." The voice called again.

A faint smile appeared over her face as she headed out the door. Walking down the street to the store she drifted into a daydream. It was of Ritsu. Slowly a frown took over her face as she realized who she was daydreaming of. 'A quick shopping trip should clear my mind.' She thought. Adora was a fairly tall brunette, about five feet eight inches. Beautiful hair roaming to her hips and deep cloudy grey eyes that had an amazing spark of gold and green in them. She had a gentle light caramel color to her skin, which was smooth as silk.

----------

Walking into the store she blinked, rubbed her eyes, and gave a loud whining moan. The whole store overnight had gone from an old fashioned market to a Valentine's Paradise. Slowly moving to the jelly buns she felt worse and worse as she saw all the couples. She tried to ignore all the googly-eyed girls whispering things into their boyfriend's ears that seemed to give them a perverted look. Finally reaching the jelly buns, she grabbed the Valentine pack and gave a long sigh.

Slumping to the checkout counter her friend was at, a little girl pulled on her shirt.

"Hey, you look sad. Cheer up!" the little girl said while handing her a small chocolate.

"Thanks." She said with a warm smile and took the chocolate and in return, handed the girl one of her Valentine's jelly buns.

She smiled and took the jelly bun, bit it, and strode off munching away.

As quick as that smile came, it went. She reached the check out line and lazily put the jelly bun box on the counter.

"Rough day Adora?" James said.

"Do you have to ask?" She looked up at him and he just stared at her.

"I guess not." He said while ringing up the jelly buns.

"Thanks James." She grabbed the box and headed out of the store.

Off in that odd daydream land of hers, she imagined what she would be like if James was her boyfriend. She stopped right in her tracks and shivered.

"Never gunna happen."

Walking again she watched kids across the street playing some type of sport in the fields. She smiled and then felt a huge bump against her and fell to the ground. Sitting up she rubbed her head.

"Hey watch where your go…" She couldn't finish what she had to say. She looked up and was completely speechless.

"R…Ritsu?"

The person in front of her was blabbing 'I'm sorry!' so much that he didn't even hear her. He stopped as soon as he saw her face. He blinked, and they both just stared at each other, No words to express what was happening. He went to talk, but no words came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. You look so much like a dear old friend of mine, I forgot to help you up." He said while extending a hand out for her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up and another odd staring contest began.

"An old friend huh?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I swear you look just like…" he shook his head. "Never mind."

"I look like who?" She said with a smile.

"Hmmmm…I think I look like a Adora don't you think?" Now she was just messing around. A big smile spread across her face.

"Adora?" He said surprised.

"Ooooh! You got me!" She said, laughing a little.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you look like a Ritsu." Pointing at him she smiled even more.

"I am Ritsu, which makes you my old friend, yes?"

"Bingo! Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Ritsu!" She said laughing.

Ritsu had an odd spaced out look on his face. She waved a hand in front of him. Nothing happened so she shrugged, picked up her box of jelly buns, and kept walking. He jumped back to reality, turned around and ran up next to her.

"How weird…Are you sure you're my Adora?" Ritsu said while studying her.

"Oh so I'm yours?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant!"

She pouted. "Aw. You don't make it fun."

"Scratch that question. I definitely know that you're the Adora I know."

She laughed and took a deep breath.

"Why are you following me?" She said while looking at the box of jelly buns in her hands.

"I'm going to your main house."

"Hm? How'd you know about our main house?" She said while coming right to a stop.

"I have my resources." He said not realizing she stopped.

'And I have mine.' She thought.

She slowly walked ahead of him, going faster and faster. She started going at a running pace and started laughing.

"Well if your coming to the Lee Main House you better catch up!"

"Oh I don't want to run." He watched her grow further away.

"Guess I have to." He started to run after her and stopped when he saw her in front of a giant wall with a gate.

"Lee Main House?" He said while panting.

"Yep!" She pushed on the gate. "Man it's being a pain."

Ritsu stood next to her and helped push the gate open and when she walked in, close it.

"Thanks a bunch. Now follow me through the crazy maze I call home."

She walked passed a fairly large building that was larger than the homes. Ritsu was looking at it.

"What's in there? I mean, why is it bigger than the other buildings?"

"That would be the information building. That's not its real name but that's what I call it so I don't get confused. We'll visit it later."

She directed Ritsu's attention to a house with a little pond with flowers in the front yard. The water was crystal clear and the flowers were lively and free. The gentle touched house was saying 'Welcome!' all over it.

"That would be my home."

"Wow."

"Thanks?" She smiled.

Both of them walked into the house slowly.

"Grandma? Hello?"

A short woman popped up in front of Ritsu, studying him. She circled him twice with an 'Mm hm' and 'Ooooh!' with every turn. Ritsu just stood there giving Adora a very confused look saying 'What's happening?' but she was too busy trying to hold back a laugh. Ritsu's expression was just too great.

"Grandma! Cut it out!"

"Alright. Sorry. Just admiring."

Ritsu looked at Adora and then the short woman you called 'Grandma'.

"Admiring?" He looked even more confused then ever.

"Yes, admiring." She looked at Adora. "He has grown to be so handsome. Snag him for yourself Adora before he's taken." She raised a eyebrow at her.

"Yes he ha--Wait a second…you know who this is?" She looked at her grandmother oddly.

"Ritsu. Am I right?" She faced him.

He looked at her, then Adora, and then her again, and blinked a couple times which meant he was still trying to process what was happening.

"Umm…yes, that's me. How'd you know?"

"My child. I know all." She laughed and gave him a warm smile.

Ritsu stood in front of Adora and just stared at her.

"Hello? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm still wondering how Grandma knew who you were."

She popped up in between the both of them.

"Adora. Give me those jelly buns."

She looked down and saw she was still holding the jelly bun box and handed it to her grandmother.

"Now Ritsu. You must try Adora's jelly buns! I can't eat them because if I do, I won't be able to stop. They're that good!" She had a big smile on her face.

"Oh. I don't want to be a burden…" Ritsu said seriously.

"No. You will always be welcome here." Her big smile was a warm welcoming for sure.

"I cannot. I have somewhere to be. It is fairly important. I came by just to see where Adora lives so I can visit more often."

"Well, at least take some of her jelly buns." She grabbed two.

"Grandma! Let me wrap them up." Adora grabbed them and ran into the kitchen and came back out with them wrapped in a light yellow silk cloth.

"I've always treasured this wrapping cloth. I want you to have it. So you always can remember me." She looked at the cloth as though saying goodbye to it and handed it to Ritsu who happily took it.

"I will treasure the jelly buns and the beautiful wrapping it's in." He said with a faint smile. "I most go now. I will see you soon." He nodded and headed to the door.

"Ritsu. Promise to come back tomorrow. I'm doing something special tomorrow that I do every year. I wish for you to be there. Meet me outside the gate at eleven?" She said in a hopeful way.

"I will try, for you." He looked at her and her grandmother and gave a nod of thanks and went out the door.

Adora's grandmother grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her to the window.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"You better watch him leave. Make sure he can make it out okay. And, maybe to admire his handsome features." She giggled at the last sentence.

Adora looked out the window trying to ignore the fact that her grandmother was trying to get her to check Ritsu out. He was walking away slowly. Not looking lost, but examining the area. His walk was enchanting. Graceful and smooth, yet sturdy and bold. His long beautiful hair flowing behind him looked like sweet dark honey fresh from the hive, dancing through the air. She hadn't realized this coming home but he was attractive, very attractive at that. Adora turned away from the window when he drifted from her view.

"Grandma…do you think he'll come back?" She looked at her.

"My dear child." She put a hand on her cheek. "The truth is yet to unfold. The world is a mystery. But if you believe he'll come, he'll come." She smiled and put her hand down. "Now let's go eat some Valentine's jelly buns!" She jumped up and headed straight for the jelly bun box she had placed on the counter. Adora smiled and got up and went to the box too. She grabbed a jelly bun and took a small bite out of it. She swallowed it hard because she was too busy trying to hold back a huge laugh when her grandmother stuffed three in her mouth amazingly fast and tried chewing it, which made her cheeks plump, and her lips pucker. After twenty minutes of continuous chewing she finally got all three buns down. She rubbed her jaws in pain.

"Hey that's what you get for trying to eat three whole jelly buns at once."

She looked at Adora and frowned. "I guess my craving was too high for my own good." She gave a chuckle, which hurt her jaw and she rubbed it again.

"Hey Grandma. I'm going to bed. Today's been a long day."

"But it is still early."

"I know. But I do have my performance tomorrow as well as handing out chocolates to the audience afterwards. That always takes a lot out of me. I want to get enough sleep."

She nodded and sent Adora off to her room. Slowly walking up the stairs Adora felt more and more tired. She reached the top of the steps and looked at the two guest room doors, the ladder to the library, and the empty wall to the right with a beautiful painting of a beach. She walked along the wall with the painting and stopped in front of a giant sand dollar. Reaching for the center of the sand dollar where the star begins, she pushed in and a small handle came out of the hole. She turned the handle and opened the secret door to her room. Adora and her grandmother were the only people who knew how to get into her room. No one would know unless one of them told someone. The door wasn't even visible. The painting covered any sight of the door crack, so it just looked like a painted wall. That's what Adora thought was so cool about it.

She stepped into her room and smiled at the peaceful coconut milk and orchid smelling room. It relaxed her. Slowly she walked to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved button up shirt, it was a business shirt. It was silk and white colored. She loved it dearly. Adora got undressed and put on the top, which covered her up to her thighs. She slipped on a pair of panties and sat on her bed. Before going to sleep she took a deep breath. She was relaxed immediately. She laid down and covered herself in her blanket. She curled into a ball, in the fettle position and pulled the blanket up more. Burying her face in it and laid there silently. 'I really hope he comes tomorrow.' She smiled and slowly fell asleep. 


	2. Dream Or Reality?

II. Dream Or Reality?

"Adora. Hey, wake up. Come on."

For the past fifteen minutes her grandmother has poked her. She tried to ignore it but it was getting to the point where she couldn't stand it. Adora rolled over and faced her.

"What?" She said tiredly.

She poked her one more time and looked at Adora's face.

"You realize you have the festival to go to?" She said.

"Yeah I know. But I have like, four hours." Adora rubbed her eyes.

"Adora…It's almost 11:00." She pointed to the clock on the wall.

Adora sat up immediately and looked around and then at her. She stood up and rushed to her closet and grabbed a rose colored outfit and rushed around the room. Her grandmother giggled not saying a word and headed out. Adora got dressed into the outfit quickly and put her hair into a messy ponytail. She threw on some clear lip-gloss and jumped out of her room and ran down the stairs.

"I'm going to be late for the festival! I have to leave now!" She called at Grandma while running past her into the kitchen to make some toast.

"What about Ritsu?" She crossed her arms.

Adora stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"What? Why are you bringing up him?"

"Well, let's see. Your suppose to meet him right outside the gate in a few minutes. Maybe that's why I'm bringing him up." She looked at Adora like she was crazy.

Adora stood there and just stared at her. 'Was it real? Was that all real, and not a dream?' She thought to herself. She looked at the floor and then the time. It was five minutes till eleven.

"Sorry Grandma. I thought everything yesterday was a dream. Maybe I still am dreaming." Adora put one of her hands on her neck and rubbed it. She was still unsure of all this.

"Well stop thinking this is a dream and grab that toast and go already!" She giggled.

"Right!" Adora grabbed a silver ribbon for her hair and quickly tied it so the two strands flowed all the way down to her waste.

She nodded and gave Grandma a kiss on the cheek and slipped on her silver acrobat shoes and ran to the counter grabbing the toast. She took a couple bites and ran out the door looking silly with toast in her hand. Her neighbor Hiroshi waved at her and she waved back. Hiroshi was Adora's brother. He was a very tall boy, almost six feet. He and Adora were twins but of course he was older. He had deep brown hair like Adora's. He had deep grey cloudy eyes like her as well; with the same colorful sparks of green and gold. Adora reached the front entrance and slowly stepped outside the gate. Ritsu wasn't there. She finished her toast.

"Man. I knew this was a dream." She sighed while shutting the main gate.

She started walking. With each pace she walked faster and faster. She was going to be a few minutes late but that was OK. Stopping to see two birds making a nest, she heard tapping. It grew louder and louder with every second. She started walking again, afraid to look back. The tapping grew closer and louder. She stopped and quickly turned around to see Ritsu, an inch from her face. Adora jumped a little bit and slightly blushed at how close both of them were. He blinked, apparently unaware by how close both of them were. He looked at her, dead straight in the eyes and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry. I saw you leave without me so I followed you and I didn't want to scare you by saying your name because usually that makes everyone I know jump and I didn't want to scare you so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so close to you and I know that was awkward and I'm sorry for it because I usually don't get that close to anyone, especially a girl, oops sorry, woman." He was blushing and blabbing and it made her smile.

Her smile grew as she watched him go on with his unnecessary apologies. He was really cute when he apologized for no purpose. Him blushing and trying to make a situation better even though it's just making it funny. His crazy movements when he's doing so. They made her smile. He kept apologizing till he saw Adora with a big smile on her face.

"Hey. What are you smiling about? What did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry. I didn't do it purposely." He frowned.

She smiled even more. "No need to be sorry. That's what I'm smiling about. Just the way you act makes me smile."

He smiled and took a couple steps ahead of her and then turned back to her. "Nice outfit."

"Oh?" Adora looked down at herself. She was wearing a long silky smooth rose-colored outfit. It looked so much like what gypsies would wear when they were trying to impress or perform for someone. That's exactly what it was for; she was performing for the Valentine's Festival. She did every year, and every year she would get a different colored outfit. They would all be the same style though. It showed no crazy amount of bare skin; at her legs it showed a couple inches of leg above the ankles and having her back show with thin lace making an X across it. Adora looked up at him.

"Thanks. I never really get new compliments anymore." She smiled.

"What do you mean by 'New compliments'?"

She started walking at a pretty fast pace. She grabbed his wrist and gave him a little tug so he would know to walk fast.

"Usually every year I have the same people show up to the festival with the same compliments. Not today! I got a new one. And now I'm happy because I got a new compliment from a new person." She pointed up ahead at a sign that read 'Valentine's Festival. You can see it from here!' Adora then pointed to the right where they could see a giant heart that seemed to be connected to a picture shoot.

"Wow! It's so different from all the other ones." She smiled in amazement.

There were people entering the picture shoot. Around the picture shoot were vine fences with roses spread all over them with crystal clear water in a beautiful water fountain next to the actual photo shooting area. There was a pretty short line; most people were single or too lazy to get pictures.

"OK. I can roam around with you till 11:45 and then I have to go to The Castle In The Sky." She pointed at a castle that wasn't really in the sky but it had smoke around it to make it look like it was floating on clouds. "I have a performance to do and I hope you go watch it. As soon as I'm done I have the whole day with you." She smiled.

"Alright. I'll definitely go watch it."

"Oh. You might want to get there early because there's going to end up being a long line if you wait till 12:00 which is the last minute."

"I'm going to get there early just for you. I'll just go with you so I don't miss any practice." He looked around but not at her for he was trying to hide a smirk.

She smiled at him and admired his features. He was wearing a nice rose red long sleeved shirt that buttoned up. Nice black pants with black shoes. He looked very good in red for it suited him. He looked at Adora and blinked a couple times.

"You OK? Is there something on me?" He looked at his shirt for stains.

"No, no."

"Alright…" He smiled slightly.

She walked around and saw many children with heart shaped balloons and eating giant lollipops. Ritsu looked around for a second and noticed an ice cream stand. He pointed to it and Adora happily replied with a smile. Walking over to it a senior couple stepped right in front of both of them and smiled.

"Oh they are so cute aren't they?" The woman said.

"Yes, a fine couple. Adora, I'm glad you found someone as great as him." The man said with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, but we aren't dating." Adora said quickly.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. He would make a fine man to be with though. I hope the best for both of you." The woman smiled. "Yes. Best to the both of you." The man nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you." She nodded and then smiled. It was weird having people say that her and Ritsu would make a good couple. It was kind of, a good feeling though. She liked it. Realizing Ritsu was too quiet for his own good, Adora looked at him. He was looking at her. Apparently he was looking at Adora the whole time, wondering what she would say with every little thing the couple would say. He had such innocence in his eyes. It intrigued her. She wanted to reach into his soul and read him, him and his inner most thoughts. Someone called Ritsu's name and he looked around. 'Why did someone have to call his name? Especially now?!' She thought to herself.

"Ritsu! Ritsu!" A boy called.

Adora looked at the boy. He was fairly short and looked very young. He had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. 'Momiji. It must be.' She thought.

"Hi Momiji." Ritsu waved at him. He didn't look very excited.

'Hm? Why does he look like he doesn't want to see Momiji?' She stood there just watching the boy come up to both of them. 'Did Ritsu just want to spend time with me?' Adora smiled.

"Hi Ritsu. I wouldn't expect you here." Momiji looked at Adora. "Hi. Are you a friend of Ritsu's?"

"I'm an old friend, yes." She smiled at him.

Momiji looked back at Ritsu. "She's pretty"  
Both Adora and Ritsu were kind of blown away by his straight forwardness.

"Thanks." Adora smiled sweetly.

"Hey Momiji. We have to go." Ritsu said quickly.

"We do?" Adora had a confused look on her face.

"Yes we do. We have to go to The Castle In The Sky." He said quickly.

"Awwww. Well I'll see you back at the house Ritsu." Momiji waved and started walking away slowly.

"What was that all about?" Adora smirked.

He saw her smirk and he smiled. "Let's just go."

She started walking and he was fairly close behind her. His hands were gently put on Adora's back to keep her going in case she got nervous. She really never got nervous but she wouldn't tell him that. She kept trying to look back to see his expression. Ritsu finally got her to go to the entrance of The Castle In The Sky.

"Alright now go get ready." Ritsu said while giving her a little push and a smile placed on his face.

Adora stood there for a second and then slowly walked into the castle fading away into the darkness. When fully walking into it she could see beautiful crystallized hearts dangling in the air, and balloons filled with glitter so when they pop, the owner gets a surprise.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was heading on into the castle when Momiji popped up in front of him.

"Hey! Where's that girl? She was pretty. Is she already inside to see the show?" Sparkles were in Momiji's eyes.

"She's in the show." Ritsu said with a smile.

Momiji gave a surprised gasp. "So that's why she was dressed like that! Oh, I get it now. I wanna see the show with you!"

Ritsu smiled sweetly at Momiji. "You may but you must be polite and be quiet OK?"

Momiji stood like a soldier and saluted to Ritsu. "Yes sir!"

Ritsu chuckled. "Then let's go."

Adora walked into the back room and greeted some of the other crewmembers that would be performing. She met a young girl named Amaya. Amaya was supposed to do a dance. After talking for a couple minutes, Adora found out she was performing with Amaya.

Ritsu and Momiji got a front row seat where they could see Adora up close. Momiji was bouncing around like he just ate four huge bags of cotton candy. Ritsu was watching him and trying to calm him down.

The lights dimmed down as the castle started flooding with people. Adora and Amaya took a deep breath. After the first performance, which was Kiyoshi and Maemi, the fraternal twins, they both would perform. Ritsu and Momiji were happily waiting for the performance of Adora. The announcer took charge and quickly announced Kiyoshi and Maemi and they ran out tripping over themselves. Apparently it was their first performance.

Adora got a quick thought. "Amaya. Is this your first performance?"

Amaya smiled. "Nope. I've done one other. Don't worry. I don't get nervous easily"  
"Oh really?" Adora raised an eyebrow.

Amaya looked at her very confused like. "What's with that face? And why did you say that so…oddly?"

Adora smiled. "Your not nervous around guys?"

Amaya blushed and looked away. "N...No."

"Oh really?" Adora giggled.

"Yeah really. I'm not." Amaya blushed even more.

"Oh really?!" Adora said excited.

"Will you stop saying that!" Amaya said trying to hold back a small laugh. She looked at Adora and then at the entrance to the performance. "There's…someone I like out there. He's going to watch me and I want everything to be perfect."

Adora smiled sweetly at her. "Your not alone. I have someone that I'm performing for. It's for that one person. This is for him and no one else. I might not necessarily like him. Well, maybe someday. But, I'm with you all the way on wanting everything to be perfect."

Amaya's eyes lit up and then a great burst of courage overflowed her. "Let's be the best we can be Adora!"

Adora smiled, but it was a serious yet loving one. "Right!"

Kiyoshi and Maemi's act was almost over. Adora could see through the crack of the curtain that they were bowing as the music they used was fading. Amaya was smiling nervously and looked straight ahead. Adora put her hand on Amaya's shoulder for comfort. Amaya jumped a little and looked at Adora nervously.

"Where'd all that confidence go?" Adora giggled.

"It's kind of hard when he's out there!" Amaya said.

Adora gave another giggle and Kiyoshi came in from behind the curtain, followed by Maemi. Amaya started fidgeting and talking to herself.

"Calm down Amaya. Everything is going to be fine." Adora smiled.

"OK." Adora nodded.

"Now welcome…Adora and Amaya in their special dance routine!" The announcer called through the castle. The music started playing. It was Spanish styled music. Adora and Amaya nodded at each other and walked out from behind the curtain. The crowd was huge and there wasn't a single seat empty. They both stopped in the center of the room and looked around. Ritsu and Momiji were waving at Adora and she smiled and gave a small wave. Amaya was looking around and frowned. Adora smiled at her.

"He'll be here." 

The music got louder and they both got into position. The whole audience got quiet and waited. Adora spun out and did a back flip, Amaya doing the same. They pointed at each other and smiled. Adora pulled out the silver ribbon in her hair and swung it around. Amaya danced like a snake around her. Two boys came up behind them and took a stance. It looked like they were challenging them to a dance off. Of course this was part of the act. Amaya nodded at the younger one and Adora nodded at the older one as both girls danced around the boys. The boys gently pushed them aside and jumped in front of the audience.

The music changed to a fast Latin song with a touch of hip-hop to it. Adora took the silver ribbon and started walking around the edge of the crowd choosing a partner to dance with. Amaya was looking for someone to dance with. Her eyes lit up when she saw a tall boy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She climbed through the audience and stood in front of him.

"Nori. Please be my dance partner." She stood there for a second while Nori stared at her and then smiled.

"Sure Amaya." He had a smile on his lips.

She gave a small squeal and grabbed his hand and dragged him down into the center of the dance floor. The two boys had already brought two girls down. They seemed to be their girlfriends because the boys were holding the girls really close. Adora smiled at Amaya and looked for Ritsu. Momiji was looking at Adora while Ritsu was trying to not look at her. He would be so nervous if she chose him.

"Hey look she's coming this way!" Momiji said while jumping around in his seat.

Adora stood in front of Ritsu and smiled. He slowly turned to face her and she wrapped the ribbon around his neck.

"May I have this dance Ritsu?" She smirked.

Ritsu blushed so badly. "No. I mean yes! I mean…maybe!" He was really nervous.

Adora giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the floor and Amaya winked at her. They both pulled a scarf of silver silk and wrapped it around their partner. Ritsu stood stiff and Nori was dancing with Amaya. Adora put her hands on Ritsu's hips and giggled.

"You have to dance." She smiled

He blushed. "I can't dance. Or, I've never tried."

"Now's your chance!" She spun him around and bent him over so they were face to face and she was over him. He blinked a few times.

"I'll do my best." He grinned.

As she was pulling him back up a slow song played and the announcer called out. "Everyone find a partner!" Adora and Ritsu smiled and "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton started playing. Ritsu put his hands on Adora's hips and she put her arms around his neck. He blushed.  
"I've never danced with a girl before."

Adora smiled. "I'm glad I was the first."

Ritsu glanced over and Momiji was sitting all alone and a pretty blonde girl walked up to him. Adora looked in the direction Ritsu was facing and saw Momiji and the girl. The girl sat next to him and apparently Momiji and her were talking.

"At least he's not alone now." Ritsu said.

Adora and Ritsu looked at each other and smiled faintly. Adora wanted to hug him and have herself in his arms. She was afraid to tell him about something she's kept a secret for far too long. She would wait for the right day. She leaned forward not realizing it and put her forehead on his shoulder. She felt some warmth but she wanted more.

Ritsu got nervous when Adora leaned on his shoulder. He felt her warmth and her happiness within him. He was afraid that she might hug him. He didn't want her to find out about his curse. He looked down at her and smiled. The song ended and Adora stood up straight and giggled.

"That was fun."

"It was nice." Ritsu said calmly.

"Adora! Adora!" Amaya said while running over to Ritsu and her.

"Amaya. Hi." Adora said smiling.

"Nori…said that he liked me. I'm so happy. I never thought this would happen! I thank you for giving me the courage!" She said jumping around.

"Anytime."

"Is this the person you were performing for?" Amaya said looking at Ritsu.

Adora nodded. "Yes it is"  
"Nice to meetcha! I'm Amaya." Amaya said smiling at Ritsu.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ritsu." He said back.

"Well I'm going to go. Bye." Amaya waved and walked towards Nori.

"She seems to be a sweet girl." Ritsu looked at Adora.

"Yeah. I hardly know her and yet we're already good friends." Adora looked at Ritsu.

"Want to go get an ice cream?" She said excitedly.

"Sure. I think we should take Momiji along though. I don't want him to wander around alone."

"Fine with me!" Adora giggled.

Momiji ran up behind Ritsu. "Are we going to get an ice cream? Did I hear right?" Momiji's eyes lit up.

"Yes Momiji."

"Yay! Let's go now!" Momiji grabbed Adora and Ritsu's hand and took them outside the castle and to the small ice cream parlor near it.

"Strawberry Swirl for me please!" He smiled.

"Mint Chocolate Chip for me." Adora said while looking at the menu.

"Same for me." Ritsu looked at the menu as well. "I like mint chocolate chip."

"I can tell. You wouldn't order it if you didn't like it." Adora said giggling.

"Well…yeah…I mean…never mind." Ritsu sighed.

Adora grabbed her cone and licked the ice cream. "It's so good!"

"Mines delicious!" Momiji licked his very fast. He then took a giant bite out of hit.

"No! You'll get a brain freeze!" Adora said slightly laughing.

Ritsu grabbed his. "Oh dear."

Momiji put his hand on his head. "It hurts."

Adora tried to hold back her laugh as Momiji squirmed around and seeing Ritsu panic. Momiji's brain freeze finally calmed down after a bit and he gave a long sigh of relief. Ritsu was licking his ice cream for it was melting pretty fast. Adora was doing the same.

"That really hurt." Momiji rubbed his head.

"I told you you'd get a brain freeze." Adora bit into the cone. "Even the cone is good!" She bit it again.

"It's good." Ritsu said after biting his.

----------

Momiji had gone home and Adora along with Ritsu were walking back to Adora's home. They were at the top of her porch stairs. Both facing each other with no words being spoke. They just looked at each other and every now and then they blushed or smiled. Someone had to break the silence.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

Adora blinked a few times. "I had fun. I'm glad you decided to go."

"It was worth it. Thank you." He said smiling.

"Hm? Why are you thanking me?" She said confused.

"That was a lot of fun and I wouldn't have wanted to have my first dance with anyone else. Even if we didn't dance, I wouldn't care."

Adora blushed a little bit. "It was fun wasn't it? Momiji was a nice touch." She looked at the door and then back at him. "I should go soon. Grandma might be worried."

"That's true." He smiled sweetly.

Adora unlocked the door and opened it. She stepped inside but didn't close the door yet. "By the way…you're a good dancer."

Ritsu took a small step back and she smiled at him and slowly shut the door. He had a surprised look on his face that turned into a tender one.

"Thank you. Your very good too." He whispered as he nodded and headed out on his way home.

----------

"How'd it go? You have fun? What happened? Did he like the performance?" Adora's grandmother was hiding in Adora's room and as soon as she opened the door she started blabbing.

"Grandma! I'm tired. I'll tell you tomorrow." Adora said while pushing her grandmother out into the hall.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

"Good night." Adora said while shutting her door.

She walked over to her bed and did a little victory dance. She started laughing and gave little squeals.

"I must be dreaming!" She spun around and sat on her bed. She pinched herself. "It hurt. It hurt!" She kicked her legs up in the air. "I'm so happy. This isn't a dream, this is reality." 


	3. Resources Revealed

III. Resources Revealed

The doorbell rang throughout the whole house. Adora looked up as she heard it. "Ritsu!" Three weeks had past since Adora and Ritsu had been reunited. Adora stood up from the kotatsu and ran over to the door. She had a big smile on her face and she opened the door. It wasn't Ritsu though, it was Hiroshi. Hiroshi blinked a few times at Adora's happy expression.

"You're THAT happy to see me?" He said chuckling.

Adora went back to a serious face. "Nope." She stuck her tongue out.

"Your in trouble. What did you forget to do at the festival?"

Adora stood there for a second and realized something and she frowned. "Oh no! The chocolates! I forgot!" She stared Hiroshi straight in the face. "Why tell me almost three weeks afterwards hm?"

"Because I feel like it." He stuck out his tongue at her. She poked him and whined. "Why now? Who had to pass them out?"

"Amaya and Niro had to pass them out. It took them a very long time. Surprisingly both of them weren't upset with you. You must of made great friends with them." He stepped inside the house.

"Oh dear. I should find her and apologize." Adora frowned even more.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. She told me to tell you that it was ok because she got to spend time with Niro." Hiroshi smiled. "She said that because of you she got the courage to talk to Niro. That was nice of you."

"I guess. But Hiroshi…" Adora hit him on the head, "NEXT TIME TELL ME WHEN I FORGET SOMETHING SOONER!"

Hiroshi rubbed his head. "Adora. Hiroshi. Stop being so childish." Adora's grandmother said from across the room. "Hello Grandma." Hiroshi said happily as he ran over to her. He went to hug her but she stepped aside and watched him fall to the floor. "Hugs from you make me sick." Hiroshi sat on the floor sobbing. Grandma looked at him and he looked at her with puppy eyes. "Child. You know I'm joking." She giggled. Hiroshi stood up and dusted off his clothes and went to give a hug another try. His grandmother moved out of the way again. "I said I was joking. But what about? Your hugs don't make me sick. I just don't feel like being hugged right now."

Hiroshi sat on the floor with waterfalls of tears. "I wanna hug though."

"Oh stop being a baby! Your nineteen years old, not four!" Adora said laughing.

"I can still be a kid if I want." Hiroshi said between sniffles.

Adora walked over to him and helped him up. "That's on you."

Their grandmother was giggling and then she stopped. "Adora can you check the mail. I think there's something for you."

"How would you know?" Adora blinked.

"That's for me to know and for you…to never find out." She said with a satisfactory grin.

Adora sighed. "Alright. I'll go check the mail." She walked out the door slowly.

"Wait for her to be out of sight." Grandma said quietly.

Hiroshi looked confused and then looked outside to see no Adora. "Alright. What do you want?"

"If you haven't noticed…a boy has been visiting lately." She said excitedly.

"More like a guy my age." Hiroshi said.

"He is about your age." She said giggling.

"What about him?" Hiroshi said curiously.

"Do you not recognize him when he walks by? It's Ritsu. I would think you would notice. I guess not. But…they bumped into each other about three weeks ago." Grandma said happily.

"No way! That was Ritsu? It's been over ten years. I wonder where he's been…" Hiroshi said surprised.

"Shhhh! Here comes Adora." Grandma said while looking out the front door.

Adora walked in with a couple letters. She handed all of them but one to Grandma. She stared at the one she had in her hand.

"Who's it from Adora?" Hiroshi looked at the letter.

"It's from…Ritsu." Adora said still looking at the letter and nothing else. She slowly opened it and started reading the letter and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi and Grandma said at the same time.

"He's gone. He says he had to go somewhere and he won't be back for a week or more." Adora frowned even more.

"I'm sorry Adora." Grandma said quietly.

"He said…that he's sorry for not saying anything but it came out of no where and he had no time to say good bye, so he wrote this letter instead." Adora faintly showed a sad smile.

"At least he said bye, some how." Hiroshi patted Adora on the shoulder.

"Yeah your right. I just hope he comes back soon." Adora forced a smile.

----------

Three days had passed and Adora was running around the house, She stood in front of the calendar in the hallway and put an X on March 3rd. She smiled at it and ran into the living room to greet Hiroshi and Grandma. "Hello you two. How are you?" She said happily.

Hiroshi looked up at her. "You can stop faking now."

Adora sighed. "Alright. I give up." She looked down at the floor.

"You miss him that much?" Grandma said.

"Yup! So very much." Adora smiled. "Thinking about him makes me want to go and find him and talk his ears off." They all laughed.

Grandma looked at the floor and then at Adora. "You should tell him."

Adora looked at her oddly. "Tell him what?"

"You know exactly what she's talking about Adora." Hiroshi looked annoyed.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think he would come over though."

"Nonsense! If you tell him it will definitely bring you closer!" Grandma said cheerfully.

"Okay. I'll tell him. I'll tell him what I've kept a secret for thirteen long years!" Adora stood up and smiled but then quickly started shaking at sat down and sniffled. "I'm scared."

"Oh and you call me the baby." Hiroshi stuck out his tongue. Adora stuck hers back at him.

"I just want everything to be ok." Adora smiled.

"Everything will be fine." Grandma got up and brought over a plate of rice balls. Adora grabbed two quickly and munched on one of them.

"Did you even eat these passed three days Adora?" Hiroshi stared at Adora as she ate away at the rice balls.

"I ate…a little bit. All I had was one rice ball." She ate away both the rice balls and grabbed another one. "I'm so hungry!"

"Well no wonder. You hardly ate in three days. You're going to be hungry!" Hiroshi stuffed another one in her mouth. "You're going to eat!"

Adora swallowed hard. "What the heck do you think I'm doing?"

"Why didn't you eat much these few days?" Grandma asked.

"I wasn't hungry." Adora looked around. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the park."

"Alright. Be back soon."

Adora stood up and headed out the door not looking back.

----------

The park was silent and yet peaceful. Adora walked over to a swing and sat on it moving back and forth slowly. She sighed when she heard something. She looked up and no one was there.

"Hello?" She looked around and waited for a response that never came. She looked back at the ground and moved around in the swing seat a little. The noise came back. She looked up and in the distance saw… "Ritsu?" She rubbed her eyes and looked back and he was gone. She frowned.

"Stop tricking me." She put her hand on her heart. "I don't want to be tricked." She sighed and stood up and started walking back home.

"Adora…" Adora stopped in her tracks. "Hiroshi…were you following me?" Hiroshi fell out of a bush and stood up quickly. "N…No. I was going for a walk and I just happened to see you."

Adora turned to him and she frowned. "I miss him."

Hiroshi sighed. "Yeah I know. Grandma knows too. We all just have to be patient and wait for him to return."

"I know." Adora looked at the ground. Hiroshi stood in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Will you wait? Or will I have to stalk you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He watched her.

"Yeah I can wait…and what are you talking about stalking me? You were following me weren't you? You stalker!"

"No I wasn't stalking you!"

"Liar."

"Nuh uh! I didn't stalk you! I didn't!"

Adora hugged him. "Thanks for worrying about me Hiroshi."

Hiroshi blinked a few times then hugged her back. "I care about you. I don't want you doing anything silly over a friend leaving for a while. Take care of yourself."

Adora smiled and pulled away from him. "Only if you don't stalk me."

"I told you I wasn't stalking you!"

"That's why you just happened to be at the same place as me, at the same time, hiding in a bush."

"Adora." Hiroshi looked annoyed.

Adora looked at him and giggled. "You're the best brother ever you know that?"

"And you're the best annoyance." Hiroshi grinned.

"Hey! Take that back." Adora poked him a few times.

"Alright! I take it back." He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Adora wrapped her arm around his. "To the house!"

They marched playfully down the street.

"Adora."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if you tell Ritsu about our 'gift', he will except the rest of our family even though he only knows you and Grandma?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Of course I do. He's not like that. He'll except everyone, at least I hope." Adora smiled at Hiroshi. "Change that. He will accept everyone, I don't need to hope. I know he will."

"Okay then. I'm going to go with what you say. I'm not going to worry." Hiroshi gave a satisfying grin.

"Let's go home." Adora said calmly.

They walked all the way back to the Lee Main House and headed home. Hiroshi stopped in front of Grandma's. "I'm going to go back to my place."

Adora nodded. "Alright. See you soon."

Hiroshi walked next door and entered his house. Adora watched him and then went inside her own.

"Grandma? I'm back." Adora called.

"No need to be so loud my child. I'm right here you know." Grandma said while removing her hands from her ears.

Adora giggled. "Sorry Grandma."

"It's alright dear." She looked around. "Where's Hiroshi"  
"He went home. It's not like he lives far away."

"So very true." She looked into Adora's eyes. They had a slight happiness in them. She knew this was Hiroshi's doing. She sighed in relief for he had given her a comfort that she herself could not. The only problem was that behind that hint of happiness was the deep feeling of loneliness and worry.

"Do not worry my child. Ritsu is fine." Grandma smiled sweetly at Adora.

"It's so hard not to worry." Adora frowned.

"Yes, I know. I also worry but I try my best to think positive. I know my care and respect for him isn't as high as yours, but I do." Grandma looked back into Adora's eyes. She did see that happiness and it grew a little. Deep inside her cloudy grey eyes, passed the happiness, loneliness, and worry, was love. Her eyes widened and softened. 'She not only worries and cares for him, but she seems to now not be complete without him. She grows lonely without him. It might not be very strong, but she is starting to love Ritsu.' Grandma thought.

"Grandma…are you okay?" Adora asked kindly.

She looked at Adora warmly. "Yes my child. I am more happy, then ever."

----------

"Yes! It's the 4th!" Adora ran downstairs and into the kitchen where she ran right into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Adora looked at the person. "Emiko!"

The young girl of fourteen turned around and smiled happily. "Adora!" Emiko had short light brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had beautiful deep emerald green eyes. They had no need for sparks of other colors like Adora's; her eyes had their own special color. Emiko always smiled. Henceforth her name's meaning. She had a little color to her skin, just enough. She was pretty short for her age. She was a little over five feet two inches. Emiko and Adora were cousins.

"Long time no see Adora!" Emiko said with a huge smile.

"It's only been about a month Emiko." Adora laughed.

"It's a long time to me."

"So how was your vacation?" Adora asked excitedly.

"It was great! Wanna come to my house and see all of our crazy photos?" Emiko got really excited.

"No." Adora tried to hold a serious face.

Emiko's excitement stopped immediately. "Are you serious?"

"Nope! I would love to see your crazy photos." Adora smiled.

"Then let's go!" Emiko grabbed Adora's arm and dragged her out of the house and down the street. "You don't have to drag me! It's not like I'll go anywhere. I live eight houses down from you, where am I going to go where you can't find me? Seriously."

"Your right." Emiko let go of Adora.

"Thank you."

They walked into Emiko's house. "Where are Hoshi and Hoshiko?" Adora said slowly. "Why don't you call them by aunt and uncle?" Emiko said loudly.

"Oh sorry. I haven't seen them in so long it seems as if I have forgotten to say that. I still think it's weird that they married each other." Adora rubbed her head.

"I don't. They both practically have the same name and they act the same. I'm glad Mom and Dad married." Emiko looked around.

"You do have a point. You know, your right. They are right for each other. I'm glad they're my aunt and uncle. But how does it feel to have Hiroshi as a cousin?" Adora said with a silly grin.

"You ask me that all the time Adora." Emiko didn't look at her but kept looking around.

"I know. It's so much fun to hear your silly responses. He's really the best brother I could ever have. You should be proud to have a cousin like him." Adora looked at Emiko. "What are you looking for?"

Emiko looked worried. "I'm just thinking."

Adora looked at her worried expression. She was looking around to keep herself from looking worried. "Who are you worried about?"

Emiko jumped a little. "No one."

"Emiko. I know you all to well. I was there from your first day of life, to this point. Don't say no one when you really are worried about someone." Adora crossed her arms. "Now who are you worried about?"

"Okay. I'm worried about Mom." Emiko frowned.

"Hm? What's wrong with her?" Adora looked worried for the way Emiko had said that.

"She has been quiet lately. She's been thinking about you and Hiroshi. She thinks you guys need someone more than Grandma." Emiko looked at Adora.

"Is this the real reason you brought me over here? To tell me that Hiroshi and I are the cause of Aunt Hoshiko's worries?" Adora frowned.

"No. I didn't mean for it to come out badly!" Emiko was shaking her head. "I do have pictures! I do want you to see how the vacation went! I'm just worried about Mom. She's always saying that Hiroshi and you need more than what you have." Emiko said quickly.

"She needs not to worry. Hiroshi and me are happy the way we are. Grandma has enough love for an army of people." Adora said happily.

Emiko sighed in relief. "I must tell Mother that everything is fine."

"I'll wait here." Adora sat under the kotatsu in their living room.

Emiko smiled and ran up the stairs. Adora sighed. "What a crazy day."

----------

Hiroshi walked over to Grandma's and sneaked in.

"You trying to be a spy Hiroshi?" Grandma said from behind him.

He jumped a little bit and turned around slowly. "No. I was looking for Adora."

"She's not here." Grandma said slowly. "I'm going to the store so you may stay but…just don't sneak around."

Grandma grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes and stepped out the door. Before closing it she looked at Hiroshi dead in the eyes. "I mean it. Don't sneak around." She slowly shut the door.

Hiroshi sighed in relief. "Man she might be sweet and gentle but she can really be tough when she wants to. She can even scare me." Hiroshi laughed.  
The phone rang and Hiroshi turned to it. It rang a second time and he went and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said slowly.

"Hello…is Adora there?" The voice said.

"No she is not." Hiroshi looked at the phone and put it back on his ear.

"Is her grandmother there?" The voice called.

"No. She just left. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to not introduce myself. I am Ritsu Sohma."

"Oh hi. I'm Adora's brother. Hiroshi Lee." Hiroshi stopped for a second.

"Wait…this is Ritsu?"

"Yes." Ritsu said over the phone.

"Hey! Do you remember me?" Hiroshi heard Ritsu chuckle.

"I remember you well. I'm going to be there in about five minutes. Do not let Adora know. I wish to talk to you first and then I will surprise her."

"Alright. She will be glad to know that you are back so early." Hiroshi said happily. Meet me outside the gate okay? You'll see me."

"Alright." Ritsu said calmly. "Good bye then."

"Good bye." Hiroshi hung up the phone and ran out the door quickly. He walked fast to get to the front gate. He opened the front gate and stepped right outside it and he could see someone in the distance. The figure was coming closer. It was Ritsu.

"You walked all the way here?" Hiroshi said surprised.

"Yes. Is that bad? I'm sorry. I thought I needed the exercise." Ritsu smiled.

Hiroshi looked at Ritsu's clothes and blinked. "You're wearing a kimono."

Ritsu looked at his outfit. "Yes I am."

"Whatever suits you. Now what did you want to talk about?" Hiroshi said curiously.

"Adora." Ritsu had a serious look on his face. "I know she knows about my family curse. I know you know. I know everyone in your family knows. I want her to except me."

Hiroshi nodded. "She excepts you. She has something to tell you."

Ritsu blinked. "She does?"

"Mm hmm."

Hiroshi and Ritsu walked passed the gate and sat on Hiroshi's porch. They talked for a while. Adora was walking around with Emiko with the pictures from the vacation.

"Aww. You're so cute!" Adora's voice was heard.

"I hear her." Hiroshi said quietly.

"Let her come." Ritsu smiled.

Adora and Emiko walked right passed the porch not noticing Hiroshi or Ritsu until Emiko looked up from the picture book.

"Hi Hiroshi! Who's your friend?" Emiko had a big smile on her face.

Adora looked up to see Hiroshi and Ritsu. Her eyes lit when she saw Ritsu. Hiroshi and Ritsu panicked and tried to run inside Hiroshi's house but Emiko was squeezing Hiroshi so hard he couldn't budge.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere. Why are you running?"

Adora came up the steps and looked at Ritsu. She was very calm instead of excited. Well, she was excited on the inside but she would express that after their talk.

"Ritsu. I need to talk to you." She said smoothly.

"I have to talk to you as well." He replied.  
Adora nodded and took Ritsu into Hiroshi's house and sat him on the couch. She took a long sigh.

"Would you except me and my family if we had something that made us…different?" She looked at him for an expression but his was surprised to be happy.

"That's the same question I was going to ask you!" Ritsu said excitedly. He paused and then looked at the floor. "I know you know about my family's curse. Akito. He knew as well. He knew that we shouldn't have been friends because of the fact that you knew."

"How did you know that I knew? Our family never told. That's what's in that giant building. Information about the Sohmas." Adora was now excited yet nervous to tell Ritsu of her gift.

"Most of the Sohmas know that the Lee family knows of our curse. We think you have some type of curse as well, we've never came to proof though." Ritsu looked at Adora.

She was shifting to make herself more comfortable. "We do have a curse. Well, I wouldn't call it a curse, but a gift."

"A gift? What do you mean?" Ritsu looked confused.

"When the world just began and the first Lee member became, a curse was bestowed upon him. He did not know what to do with the curse for nothing bad had happened to him. He married and had children that also had the curse. Years went by. Time after time went when one of the Lee family children left their home in search of a husband when she happened upon a Sohma. They became great friends and soon became very close. She knew of his curse for her family owns great knowledge of the small Sohma family."

Adora looked at Ritsu who looked like he was very into the story. She continued. "They never grew close for the Sohma did not know that she had a special curse. Soon they decided to go their separate ways, but before departing, the young Lee hugged the Sohma. Nothing had happened; he stayed in his human form. That was her gift; her curse was to cancel out the Sohma curse at the time." Adora took a deep breath.

Ritsu looked at her curiously. "So, you could hug me and nothing would happen?"

Adora smiled and hugged him. He closed his eyes, afraid that he would transform, but he didn't. He opened one eye. "Nothing happened." He opened the other one. "Nothing. I'm the same." He looked at Adora who let go of him and was smiling like crazy, "You really do have a canceling curse don't you? It sure is a gift!"

Adora was smiling away with no words to be said. She was very happy. A weird squeaking noise came from the door and Ritsu and Adora looked at it. Emiko and Hiroshi fell in along with the door.

"Eves droppers I see." Adora giggled.

"Yeah well we'll be going." Hiroshi stood up and tried to run out the door but Emiko grabbed his shirt.

Adora smiled and noticed what Ritsu was wearing. "You look so beautiful in a kimono!"

"So you also know why I'm wearing it then don't you?" Ritsu said sadly.

"Yes. Especially Grandma. She's the one who writes all the Sohma information down. I wonder how she does it. Maybe she has some sort of psychic power." Adora laughed a little. "You still look good."

"Thank you." Ritsu blushed.

"Your okay with my curse?" Adora looked serious.

"As long as your okay with mine." Ritsu smiled.

Grandma was walking into her house when she heard all the commotion next door. She walked over to Hiroshi's house and looked inside to see four very happy people.

"What did I miss?" She said giggling. She saw Ritsu and smiled.

"Welcome back. We have missed you so."

"You have missed me?" Ritsu looked at everyone.

"Of course we have Ritsu. Adora missed you the most though. She was really lost without you here." Hiroshi said while trying to detach Emiko from his shirt. "She seems to be all spaced out and didn't do much."

Ritsu looked at Adora who looked as if she was about to strangle Hiroshi for saying that. Ritsu was able to catch her eye and she blushed. 'Hiroshi! I'm going to kill you!' She thought angrily. She looked at Ritsu who had a warm smile that melted away her anger towards Hiroshi. Her legs started moving over to Ritsu and she had no control, she had to hug him, hold him.

She threw her arms around Ritsu and buried her face in his chest and smiled. "I did miss you. Very much so."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slowly. "I missed you too."

----------

"Who is this girl you keep talking about?" Mesho said slowly.

"She is of the Lee family Mother. You know some of the Lee family don't you?" Ritsu asked kindly.

"I do. I know of their curse. I know that theirs cancels out ours. I just hope you're making a right decision to be friends with this girl."

"You said the same thing when we were younger Mother. You excepted her then." Ritsu looked at his mother.

"I did and your father did but what about Akito? He didn't except her then, why should he now?" Mesho looked at Ritsu kindly. "She was a wonderful child and had a beautiful soul. I hope Akito does not deny her any longer."

Ritsu looked at her happily. "She is excepted then?"

"Yes." She giggled. "She has changed you."

"How has she?"

"Do you hear yourself? You're more loving when you speak. You do not apologize for everything. I'm glad you're breaking out of that habit that me and your father could not." Mesho looked at Ritsu warmly.

"You really think Adora has changed me? Is it so obvious?" Ritsu looked around.

"I see her shining in your eyes. I'm glad you two know each other."

"Me too." Ritsu smiled.

Mesho turned around and giggled. "I think he likes her." She giggled a little louder but kept her voice to a whisper. "Or maybe even loves her."

Ritsu perked up. "I heard that." He smiled and stepped outside the door and smiled back at her. "One day what you think just might not be a thought, but the truth."

Mesho smiled brightly and showed great happiness. Ritsu walked out of his house and down the street smiling. 'I hope we become very close.' He thought while strolling down the street to greet Adora with his beautiful smile and a warm hug that's desired so very much. 


	4. New Friends?

IV. New Friends?

"Is she here?" Momiji looked around.

"No I'm sorry. Adora left a few minutes ago. She'll be back soon." Hiroshi smiled. "So while we wait, want to talk?"

Momiji jumped up. "Sure." He looked around. "I like her house. It's so…home like."

Adora snuck up behind Momiji and whispered in his ear. "Of course it is now that you're here."

Momiji turned around and smiled. "Adora!"

"Hello Momiji. It's been awhile. I missed you." Adora giggled.

"I missed you too!" Momiji hugged Adora and she smiled. "Your so cute Momiji. I wish I could hug you all day." Momiji hung onto her.

"If you want. It's absolutely fine with me!" Momiji stopped hugging her for a second. Adora smiled and sat down on the couch and Momiji jumped behind her and hugged her from behind. It was more of a lean on her.

"Am I left out in this conversation?" Hiroshi pretended to cry. He put a hand over his heart. "I'm…so left out."

"I'll come over there and hug you if you want Hiroshi." Momiji smiled.

"I'm okay." Hiroshi stopped faking immediately.

Adora giggled. "Wait. Momiji? Why are you here?"

"Awww. I can't just come over to be with my friends?" Momiji frowned.

"No. That's not it! I just thought you came to tell us something." Adora said in a quick panic.  
Momiji smiled and jumped to sit next to Adora. He wrapped his arm around hers and chuckled. "I want you to come to the Sohma hot springs with me! Ritsu might go! His parents own it. You could meet them! Some of the other Sohma family would be there too. Please come!"

Adora looked at Hiroshi who clearly thought going to a hot springs would be fun but then he frowned and turned away. "On one condition."

Momiji blinked. "What? Anything."

Adora smiled at Hiroshi and then she looked at Momiji. "Can Hiroshi come?" Hiroshi turned to Adora who was looking back at him with a huge smile and he smiled.

"Sure! I meant to say 'I want both of you to come to the Sohma hot springs with me,' but I guess it didn't come out that way. Sorry." Momiji gave a sorry like smile to Hiroshi. "Oh! And you'll be staying the night there too! As many as you want! I wish we could go in the same spring together."

"Oh. It's a private bath?" Hiroshi adjusted himself in his seat.

"Yeah! But if I asked Mesho, me and you could be in the same one." Momiji smiled at Adora.

"Okay." 'Mesho is Ritsu's mom. I wonder if she remembers me?' Adora thought.

Momiji looked at the clock on the wall and unlocked his arm from Adora's and stood up. "I must be going. Adora. We are going to the springs in two days. I'll meet you outside your gate okay?"

"Alright." Adora smiled and stood up.

"Bye." Momiji opened the door and stepped out. Adora walked over to it.

"Bye Momiji!" She waved and then shut the door.

Adora sat on the couch and took a deep breath. "It's odd. A little under three months have past since I've been reunited with Ritsu and I'm already close friends with Momiji." She took another deep breath. "Now I'm going to meet Ritsu's parents and finally meet more of the Sohma family."

Hiroshi sat next to her. "Hey. You shouldn't be the one that's nervous or scared, or whatever you're feeling right now. I still hardly know Ritsu and Momiji and I'm going to end up meeting new Sohmas"  
Adora giggled. "You have a very good point Hiroshi. I'm just a little nervous. "

----------

Momiji jumped on Adora's back and practically glued himself to her.

"Your so warm!" He said while cuddling her.

"Thank you?" Adora giggled.

Momiji pointed straight to the door to the bus they were going to ride. "Onward!" Adora looked at Momiji from the corner of her eye and he was looking at her with an odd expression. She smiled slightly and then he hugged her. "Your so pretty!" He said with a big smile.

"Thanks Momiji. And you're the most handsome of them all!" Adora bellowed out happily. Momiji jumped off her back and stood in front of her.

"Do you mean that?"

Adora blinked and kissed Momiji on the cheek. "Yes. Why would I lie about something like that?" Momiji turned a bright red and a giant puff of spoke appeared.

Adora blinked and looked down to see Momiji, but as the rabbit. She giggled and picked him up. Momiji looked at her.

"Ah I see. That made you transform." Adora smiled cutely. She hugged Momiji and snuggled him. "You are so cute!"

"Hey. Are you going to come?" Someone called while coming off of the bus.

Adora looked up from Momiji and her special kiddy moment and saw a tall boy with orange hair. 'Kyo!' Adora thought quickly.

"Well? Hurry up or we're going to leave without you!" Kyo said impatiently.

"Settle down. Stupid cat."

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Wow! Everyone's coming!" Momiji said while snuggling more in Adora's arms.

"Hey how come I haven't changed back yet?" Momiji looked up at Adora.

"My curse works to not have you change. If you change on your own, it works like a normal girl. As long as I'm holding you, you won't change." Adora smiled.

"Okay."

Adora walked towards Yuki and Kyo. "Hello. You must be Yuki." She smiled at Yuki who smiled back. "And you must be Kyo." She smiled and Kyo who looked away.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki said while looking at Momiji. "He never acts that way around anyone else."

Momiji looked at Yuki and smiled. "Adora isn't like anyone else."

Hiroshi slowly came up beside Adora with two very large suitcases. He looked like he was going to strangle Adora for leaving him with the bags.

"Hiroshi! I'm so sorry!" Adora reached over and grabbed her bag almost losing Momiji from her grip in the process. Adora stood awkwardly as she tried to keep her balance with her hands full and trying to keep Hiroshi from tackling her.

Yuki was staring at Adora and Hiroshi. He was watching how they acted. Just like brother and sister. Kyo was trying hard not to laugh. He had one hand over his mouth and one on his stomach. Adora squirmed to move but couldn't. She dropped her bag and ran for her life with Hiroshi after her. She circled the bus a few times and hid behind Yuki. She stuck her tongue out from behind Yuki and Hiroshi frowned. Kyo couldn't help it and let out a laugh.

"No fair."

"I will make it fair." Yuki said calmly. He stepped out of the way and Adora gave a small scream and ran.

"Thanks man." Hiroshi patted Yuki on the shoulder and chased after Adora. He soon caught her with a grab on her shirt. "Don't leave me with your heavy bag again."

"Alright! Just let go!" Adora struggled to break free from Hiroshi's grip. He let go and she pulled him to Yuki and Kyo. "This is my twin brother Hiroshi. Don't mind our crazy ways. That's just how we act when we're together."

"You mean like little kids?" Kyo said still calming down from the odd episode Adora and Hiroshi had had.

"Exactly!" Adora had a big smile on her face. "Just because we're nineteen doesn't mean we can't have some kiddy fun every now and then."

Kyo shrugged. Adora looked at Hiroshi. "Oh. Hiroshi! This is Kyo." She pointed at Kyo. "And this is Yuki." She pointed and smiled. "They're two more of the Sohmas."

"Hey." Hiroshi slightly waved.

Adora looked at Momiji. "Hey your pretty quiet." She saw Momiji asleep and she smiled. 'How in the world did he sleep through all that?'

"Come on Adora." Hiroshi was walking up the stairs behind Yuki. Adora grabbed her bag and went up the stairs to see Kyo, Hiroshi, Yuki, and someone else. "Why hello."

Yuki grabbed the man's shirt. "Leave her alone Shigure."

"I was just greeting her Yuki. No need to be thinking so rashly." Shigure pulled away from Yuki and stood really close to Adora. "Hello."

"Hello Shigure." Adora said with a giggle.

"You know my name?" He blinked.

"Yes. As I did with Ritsu, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki."

Shigure poked Adora's head. "Are you psychic."

Adora pushed his hand away. "It's called, 'information'."

Shigure looked at Yuki and Kyo and they looked at him with the same expression. All of them were clueless on how Adora knew their names.

"I knew all of your names before Adora introduced me to you." Hiroshi said proudly.

Adora went to sit down but Shigure stopped her. "Come sit next to me."

"I'm fine right here thanks." Adora said nervously.

Shigure walked over to where he was going to sit. Adora felt motion and looked down at Momiji. She petted him. Hiroshi sat next to Adora and looked at Momiji.

"He seems to be comfortable."

"Yep. I'll just leave him like this." Adora smiled.

"Really a big sister to him you know." Shigure said looking at the way Adora was caring for Momiji. "His mother, had to have her memories erased. She doesn't know that he is hers. I think having you here gives him the comfort of a friend, sister, and mother."

Adora looked at Shigure. "I knew that his mother had her memories erased." She looked down at Momiji sweetly. "I would gladly be his friend, sister," she gave a little giggle, "or even mother."

"Your only four years apart in age though." Kyo said loudly.

"So? If he needs me I'm always here."

"He has a father." Yuki looked at Adora.

"I know. But I can be whatever he wants at heart. It's his decision you know. I would be anyone he wants me to be, as long as he is happy. I never want to see anyone I care about be sad."

Adora looked down at Momiji and noticed he was tearing. "Momiji?"

Momiji got off her lap and looked at her. "Did you mean all of that?"

"Yes. Every last word."

In a puff of smoke Momiji was back to his normal self. Everyone freaked except Adora. Shigure and Hiroshi were forcing Momiji into his clothes while he was struggling to get to Adora. Finally when he had them on he looked at Adora. Adora blinked at him and she smiled. He hugged her.

"Can we get going now?" Kyo looked annoyed.

"You had to ruin their moment." Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Hey you two. Cut it out." Shigure split them up by sitting in between them.

"Are we going anytime soon?" Kyo said while crossing his arms.

"We're waiting on Tohru." Yuki looked at Momiji and Adora who were whispering quietly to each other while Hiroshi was leaning over them to hear. Hiroshi, Adora, and Momiji all looked over at the same time.

"Tohru's coming?" They all said.

"How did you do that?" Shigure looked frightened.

All three of them were laughing at how scared Shigure looked just by them doing things in unison.

"So Tohru is coming?" Momiji said slowly.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"No. I just wanted to spend some time with Adora."

"Hi you guys." Tohru stood at the top of the bus steps. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"No reason." Shigure said quickly and rushed Tohru in front of Adora and Hiroshi.

"Hi I'm Adora." Adora smiled.

"I'm Hiroshi." Hiroshi smiled.

"Oh hello. I'm Tohru. Nice to meet you." Tohru smiled back at their happy smiles. She looked at Momiji who was wrapped around Adora. Both of his arms were around Adora's neck while his legs were wrapped around her waste. He was like her human backpack.

"How…come Momiji didn't transform?" Tohru looked at Adora closely. Adora moved a little bit while Momiji was watching closely. "Adora? Are…you a boy?"

Adora busted out laughing. Aware of what she was doing she quickly covered her mouth trying to stop.

"I'm so sorry." Adora said in between giggles. "I'm not a boy. I am a girl."

"Then how is Momiji not transforming?"

"Didn't I tell you this already Tohru? She has a curse that cancels out ours." Shigure looked at Tohru.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot." Tohru looked at Adora.

Momiji smiled at Tohru. "Hello."

"Hi Momiji! You seem comfortable." Tohru smiled.

"Yep!" Momiji snuggled Adora. Adora kissed his cheek.

Tohru looked surprised at how Momiji and Adora were acting. She walked over to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. "Are they going out or something? She seems to old for him."

Shigure chuckled. "They're like brother in sister. They have that type of bond."

"But she kissed him." Tohru looked confused.

"It's not exactly the brother sister bond. But then again it is." Shigure looked at Tohru who looked like her brain was going to explode. "Okay let me put it this way. They are really close. They're like brother and sister but in a very close friend like way. So saying he's cute and giving him a kiss on the cheek is like showing her love and care for him."

"It's kind of like how you are with Kagura, Tohru." Yuki said.

"Oh, okay. I get it."

Shigure sighed. "Good"  
"Are we going now?" Momiji said happily.

"I should think so." The driver said. He sat in his seat and everyone was ready to go. The bus started driving.

"I hope this will be fun." Adora said nervously.

"It will be." Shigure looked at her with a smile.

----------

Kyo and Yuki had already stepped off the bus due to a little fight they were having. Shigure was talking with Hiroshi while Tohru, Adora, and Momiji were left on the bus.

"Well I have my things so I'll see you two when you come out." Momiji said happily while jumping off of Adora, grabbing his bag, and heading down the stairs.

Tohru grabbed her bag and looked at Adora. "Let's talk sometime today okay? I'd like to get to know you."

"Same to you." Adora said while picking up her bag. She followed Tohru out of the bus chatting with her when a woman moved right in front of Adora.

Adora stood completely still as Mesho walked around her and smiled. She gave Adora a hug. "Hello. It's been a very long time."

"Hello Mesho." Adora said happily.

"Wuh?" Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure said.

Mesho looked at them. "I'm sorry! Did I not tell you I knew her? I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Please!"

"It's okay." Tohru said panicking.

"Okay." Mesho smiled. "To your rooms then?"

"I want a room with Adora!" Momiji bellowed.

Mesho looked at Adora. Adora jumped a little when she noticed she was being looked at. "I don't care. He can."

"If you want. I would think you would want your brother," she whispered on the next part, "or Ritsu."

"What was the last part? I couldn't hear you." Adora was curious.

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry but I wish not to repeat." Mesho giggled.

Momiji looked at Adora. "Yeah! Now I can sleep with you and we can tell stories and all sorts of stuff!"

"That's fine with me." Adora smiled.

"Tohru. Your room number is 2. Yuki yours is 3. Kyo has 7. Shigure you have 8. Hiroshi, you can have 4. Just in case, Momiji you can have 5. Adora you can have 6." Mesho was pointing in different directions for each room number she called out.

"What do you mean by 'Just in case'?" Momiji put his hands on his hips and leaned forward towards Mesho.

She gave a very sad fake laugh which followed, "Oh nothing."

Adora raised an eyebrow at Mesho. 'What is that woman up to? I'm just seeing her after ten years and she's already planning something evil. She used to make Ritsu and me get into very odd situations.' Adora looked around and then thought about the room arrangements. 'Oh no. She's not going to put us in the same room is she?'

Adora watched everyone go to their rooms. She stepped right in front of Mesho and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Are you pulling the same little tricks you pulled when Ritsu and I were little?"

Mesho did that sad fake laugh again. "No"  
Adora sighed and walked down the hallway to her room and she slid the door open. She dragged her suitcase in. There was a rustle from beside her. She looked to see someone. She jumped.

"Alright! What do you want?" She yelled loudly.

"What? This is my room!"

"Wait…I know that voice." Adora turned on the light and saw Ritsu looking at her in relief. "Ritsu." Adora looked in the hallways to see Mesho walking by giggling. 'I'm going to get you for this!' She thought angrily.

"Did Mother say this was your room as well?" Ritsu looked at Adora.

Adora stood up straight and blushed slightly. "Yeah. I guess we have to share."

"We probably ran out of room." Ritsu started unpacking.

"Yeah, probably." Adora looked at the door and Mesho was still walking back and forth occasionally looking in their room to see what was happening. "Ritsu. Where's the hot spring?"

Ritsu pointed to the back door. "Right out this door and to the left. You'll see the sign the says women's and men's bath."

"Thank you." Adora smiled.

"Wait. You're going to go now?" Ritsu looked at her.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking you might want to wait till after dinner." Ritsu pulled out a very nice black long sleeved button up shirt. Adora walked over to him and looked at it like it was a prize worth millions of dollars.

"Are you okay Adora?" Ritsu looked at her and then his shirt. "Do you like it"  
"Very much so. It's so nice. I have a white one." Adora pulled out her white one. "You see." She smiled.

"You can have this one. It's not really what I would wear."

Adora's eyes lit up. She took it from him and folded it nicely. She held it like she was hugging it. "Wow."

"Wow?" He looked at her expression.

"It smells a lot like you." Adora smiled.

"I'll wash it. I didn't think it would smell like me. I didn't even know I had a smell." He gave a faint chuckle.

"No. I don't want it washed. And you didn't know that you have a scent?" Adora looked at Ritsu like, 'Duh!' "Everyone has a scent. It could be from their perfume. If they use it enough, even when they don't where it, the faint smell of it will still be with them. It's their natural scent. When I receive something like this shirt, I remember that person by their natural scent. Every time I would wear it, it would smell like that person and make me happy."

"Wow."

"Now you're copying me." Adora giggled.

"Am not."

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." A young girl said while peaking into the room making sure Ritsu and Adora heard.

"Thank you." Ritsu said to the girl. She nodded and walked next door to say it to the next group of people. Kyo was that 'group of people' and apparently he was changing and the girl walked in.

"Gah! Get out!" Adora and Ritsu heard Kyo yell.

"I'm sorry!" The girl ran passed their door again with Kyo walking angrily down the hallway. Adora got up and snuck up behind Kyo. Ritsu stood at the door and watched. Kyo turned around to see no one. Adora had moved so he couldn't see her. He walked again and she followed him. 'One, two, three!'

"Hi Kyo!" Adora said giggling.

Kyo jumped at least three feet in the air. "Damn girl! Don't do that."

Adora looked at him. "I have a name. It's Adora you know."

"Fine. Adora, don't do that again." Kyo looked angrier.

"Alright then." Adora smiled, satisfied with herself. She marched happily back to the room with Ritsu watching her.

"Why did you do that?" Ritsu said curiously.

"He needs to learn to forgive. He forgave me for scaring him didn't he?" Adora nodded to herself for she had just proven her whole purpose.

"I guess." Ritsu slightly smiled.

----------

"This looks so delicious!" Adora said with a huge gasp at the giant lunch feast before her and the others.

"It's amazing." Tohru said mouth watering.

"If it looks so delicious and so amazing then sit down and eat it." Shigure said with a mouth full of food.

Adora sat next to Tohru. Tohru noticed that Adora sat next to her and she smiled. Adora smiled back and she looked around. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were on the other side of the table. Mesho was at one end and at the other end sat Momiji and Hiroshi. Ritsu walked in the room and noticed he had to sit next to Adora. Everyone but Adora was looking at him. He saw everyone looking at him and he knew he had no choice but to sit next to Adora. He sat next to her and everyone sighed. Adora heard the sighs and she looked up.

"What happened?"

Everyone fell over except herself and Ritsu. Ritsu rubbed the back of his head and Adora realized he was next to her.

"Oh. Hi Ritsu." She smiled.

"Hi." He gave her a nervous smile.

Mesho sat up. "Let's dig in." She grabbed a lot of yakasobie from a platter.

Everyone grabbed tons of food. Ritsu ate a bite of his sushi. A chef walked into the room happily. She looked at Ritsu and got excited. "Hey! Ritsu! Is it good?"

Ritsu jumped by how loud she was, accidentally flinging his food right at Kyo. An accident aimed perfectly, hit Kyo right in the face. Ritsu gasped in horror.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He was screaming.

Kyo was pulling the food off his face, too annoyed by Ritsu's apologies to even argue with him. Mesho was grabbing Ritsu while Shigure calmly walked over to him.

"Watch and learn." Shigure looked confident. He poked Ritsu in the side. Nothing happened. The chef slowly left the room with a odd expression.

"It didn't work!" Shigure looked at his hands. "You fail my now? Why?"

Everyone looked at him with a blank expression.

"What?" He looked at them.

Ritsu was moping around and giving loud wails. Shigure looked at Adora and she stared at him.

"You shut him up." Hiroshi called out.

Adora looked shocked. "Me?"

"Who else?" Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Besides, my power is useless now." Shigure sobbed. Mesho picked up the moaning Ritsu.

"What are you going to do?" Mesho asked quickly.

"I don't know. How would I make him quiet?" Adora looked sad and confused.

"Well think of something to shut up that cry baby!" Kyo said impatiently. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Hiroshi were watching the scene before them.

"I don't know Kyo!" Adora turned to him.

Ritsu gave a wail causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Hurry Adora." Shigure said.

Adora was trying to think but the wails of Ritsu were distracting her. She looked around. Ritsu gave another wail but this one was extremely loud.

"Damn it! Hurry up!" Kyo yelled.

With in the second Ritsu looked up to give another cry a surprise took everyone's breath away, especially Ritsu's. Adora and Ritsu's lips met. Adora had her hands on Ritsu's cheeks. From his stiff form, to a kiss, his body went limp and weak. Adora was bent over while Ritsu was on his knees. Tohru put her hands over her mouth. Momiji was smiling. Kyo was just as surprised as Yuki. Mesho was in a dreamy faze. Shigure, well, he was thinking that what just happened would be great in one of his books while Hiroshi was smirking.

Mesho snapped back and noticed Ritsu and Adora were still kissing. She gave a few coughs. Adora opened her eyes and pulled away blushing. She looked at Ritsu who still had his eyes closed. Adora giggled which got Ritsu to open his eyes. They looked at each other and blushed. Shigure looked at them and smirked.

"Good job Adora! You got him to shut up." Shigure smiled.

Hiroshi patted Adora's back. "I never would've thought you'd shut him up that way. Nice job." Hiroshi winked at her.

Adora went a deep red and covered her cheeks. Ritsu was just in a daze. Hiroshi looked at Ritsu and chuckled.

"The kiss must have been good." Hiroshi smirked.

"What?" Adora said quickly.

"Look at him. It was so good he's not even back from 'La La Land' yet." Hiroshi pointed at Ritsu and Adora looked. She went even redder and she gently punched Hiroshi in the arm for making her blush more.

"Ouch." He smirked and rubbed his arm.

"Ritsu? Honey?" Mesho was gently shaking Ritsu.

Tohru came out of nowhere and hugged Adora.

"That was so cute!"

"Heh." Adora smiled at Tohru.

Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji were trying to bring Ritsu back. Momiji stopped and jumped on Adora. She fell backwards along with Tohru.

"That was weird. Was that your first kiss?" Momiji was excited for answers.

Adora smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Ritsu finally came back from his little world and put a finger on his lips. Momiji looked at Ritsu and pounced on him.

"Welcome back! Hey! Was that your first kiss?"

Ritsu blinked and looked at everyone then back at Momiji. "Yes."

"Oh yay! Both of your first kisses! With each other too!" Momiji said happily.

"Geez. That was your first kiss?" Shigure shook his head. "How sad."

Adora and Ritsu looked at Shigure and he clapped his hands together. "Back to lunch!" Everyone sat back down enjoying a good lunch. Lots of conversation, sweet glances Ritsu and Adora gave each other.

Adora looked around as everyone smiled and at happily. She bit a rice ball and smiled. Ritsu looked at her and he put his hand on top of hers. Adora looked at him and smiled warmly.

'What an interesting afternoon, I met new people and got to spend time with them. I kissed Ritsu too.' Adora giggled. 'My first kiss with a boy from ten years ago, what are the odds?' Adora looked at everyone again and sighed. 'I'm happy though, very happy. I am glad I met more Sohmas.'

Ritsu helped Adora stand up from the table. Adora yawned loudly, announcing she was full. Everyone headed back to their rooms except Ritsu and Adora. Without saying anything, Ritsu and Adora walked down the hallway to their room with thoughts racing through their minds. 'I met more Sohmas. No, not 'Sohmas', but my new friends. Yes, my wonderful new friends.' Adora smiled at Ritsu. 'I can't forget the old ones either.'

Both Ritsu and herself walked happily to their room. 


	5. Let's Dance!

V. Lets Dance!

Adora sat cross-legged on the floor in her room. Ritsu was reading and she was writing in a journal she had. She decided not to call it a diary. The name "diary" was too girly for her.

Adora stretched out her arms and laid on her back, yawning. She stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes until she heard Ritsu move around. She sat back up and saw him grabbing a new book and smiling at her. 'He must have finished the other one.' Adora smiled back.

Ever since the lunch from three days ago, Ritsu and Adora have constantly been smiling at each other. Mesho was running around telling everyone that they were making out and keeping dirty little secrets with each other but Adora cleared that up real quick. Hiroshi would check in on them time to time to see what was going on. Sadly, Hiroshi got no dirty gossip to tell Mesho.

Adora stood up and stretched once more. She walked over to a stand in the room and grabbed one of the towels on it. Ritsu watched her out of the corner of his eye. 'She's going to the spring.' He thought. Adora slipped out the door and down the path to the girls changing room. Tohru and her were meeting each other today to have some time to chat with each other.

Adora walked into the changing room and took off her clothes and wrapped the towel around her. She stuffed her clothes in a bag she brought along and walked into the lady's spring. Stepping into the water slowly, and sinking in it carefully. She sunk in so only her nose and everything above was not in the water. She closed her eyes and waited for Tohru to come.

About ten minutes passed and the water rippled onto Adora's face. She opened her eyes and saw Tohru who was trying to sink into the water without slipping. Adora sat up and waited for Tohru to situate herself.

"I'm late, I know. I almost forgot! If I didn't look in my agenda book I would've most definitely forgot." Tohru said quickly.

"It's okay. I'm actually surprised you would come hang out with an old lady like me." Adora smiled.

"Your not old at all!" Tohru looked shocked at what Adora had said.

"We're almost four years apart Tohru."

"You're still not old, even if you are almost four years older than me. I would spend time with you no matter how old you are." Tohru smiled at Adora.

"Well thanks. That's nice to know." Adora smiled.

"You're always smiling." Tohru looked at Adora seriously.

"What?"

"Hiroshi told me that you used to not smile so much after you and Ritsu got split up my Akito. That made me cry, I wanted to go see you in your room but Hiroshi told me not to. You're always smiling now though. Is it because you have Ritsu back?" Tohru got more excited with everything she said.

" I don't know. I guess I smile more now that Ritsu's back." 

"You like him don't you?" Tohru was over Adora now. Excitement was overriding her power to stay still.

"Why are you asking this?" Adora tried to move away.

Tohru moved again. "Because I know it's true! Admit it Adora. I can tell you do."

"Will you be happy if I say yes?" Adora tried moving again.

"No. You have to tell me the truth." Tohru blocked Adora.

Adora looked at Tohru who was filled with excitement, but was serious at the same time. "Will you swear not to tell?"

"I swear!" Tohru smiled.

Adora sighed. "Yes. I do like him. He does make me smile, he does make me happy." Adora looked at Tohru who was smiling like crazy.

"So do you think he likes you back? I think he does!" Tohru was calming down but not by much.

"I guess." Adora looked at the moon. "I wish we could do more then just smile at each other all the time."

Tohru and Adora chatted for about two hours and when they got out of the springs they were prunes. Each heading back to their rooms with the next day's gossip prepared.

----------

"These are gorgeous cherries!" Adora smiled at the market owner.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"I'll take a full basket!"

The market owner smiled sweetly and handed Adora a basket and she quickly filled it with luscious cherries. Tohru was grabbing beautiful ripe oranges.

"Do you think everyone would like these?" Tohru looked at Adora.

"Only if we get jelly buns." Adora giggled.

Her and Tohru walked out of the market with handfuls of fruit. Adora noticed a sign outside the market that was on one of the windows.

"I'm going to check out that poster." Adora slowly walked over to it, Tohru sneakily following. Adora turned around and Tohru stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come on." Adora smiled. Tohru ran next to her and they looked at the poster. Adora finished reading it and a big smile grew on her face. Tohru also finished and she looked at Adora.

"Come on! Let's go!" Adora grabbed Tohru's hand, almost making her drop the bag of oranges as they rushed down the street to the spring home.

Sitting on top of the gate was Momiji who was waiting for them. He jumped down and greeted them.

"Hi Momiji. Will you promise to keep a secret?" Adora was really happy.

"Sure!" Momiji smiled.

Tohru looked confused as she listened in on their little plan.

----------

"Hey everyone! Meet me in the dining room please." Momiji called down the hallway.

Adora tried to hide her smile as she stood up and closed her journal. Ritsu looked at her and shrugged. He stood up and walked out the door with Adora behind her, smiling away. Momiji was already in the dining room. Kyo and Shigure were also already in the dining room having no clue as to what was going to happen. Hiroshi walked up behind Adora and swerved in front of her. Adora tried whipping her smile away immediately.

"What are you up to?" Hiroshi stared at Adora.

"Nothing." Adora giggled and moved around him and went back to standing behind Ritsu.

Hiroshi kept a close eye out for her and followed them into the dining room. Momiji was sitting on the table. Adora was climbing up to sit next to him. They waited for everyone to get situated. Momiji stood up with Adora in unison with him.

"We're going clubbing!" They both said happily.  
Shigure smiled. 'Oh yeah!'

Kyo and Yuki stared at the happy Momiji and Adora.

Tohru smiled for she knew this already but Ritsu was looking at Tohru like, 'Oh my god! What? Why?'

Hiroshi stood up. "Yes! Fun time here we come!" He started doing little dance moves and Adora laughed, following everyone else.

"Sounds like fun. But how are Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki going to get in?" Shigure said questionably.

"I spoke to the manager over the phone and they're allowed in." Adora giggled.

"Great." Kyo said sarcastically.

"You'll have fun!" Adora said with a big smile.

"Just you wait and see." Momiji added.

----------

Adora was in the bathroom whistling. She was wearing a beautiful black sleek dress that fit her curves perfectly. Her hair was in a ponytail; it looked well on her for her hair was so long that her ponytail reached her hips. She had her clear lip-gloss on, she was never big on makeup. 

She slipped on her black heels and stepped out of the bathroom. Ritsu wasn't in the room. Then again he wasn't in the room when Adora went to change either. Adora stepped into the hallway to see Hiroshi walking around looking very handsome. He was wearing a nice white shirt with black pants.

"Hey big bro! Why are you looking so slick?" Adora said with a smirk.

"Because I want to!" Hiroshi called back.

Adora felt someone behind her and she turned around and saw a very handsome Momiji.

"Momiji you look amazing!" Adora admired Momiji's great features. He was wearing a light blue shirt with baggy black pants.

"Thank you!" Momiji smiled and checked out what Adora was wearing. "You're saying I look amazing? Look at you!" He kissed Adora's cheek and smiled. "You look awesome!" He stuck up his thumbs.

He looked around. "Where's Ritsu?"

Adora shrugged. "I have no clue."

Shigure grabbed Momiji and Adora and pulled them into his room. "I know where Ritsu is."

Adora quickly covered Shigure's mouth. "If you're going to say what he's wearing then don't speak."

Shigure pulled her hand away and sighed. "You just ruined my happy moment."

"You would've ruined mine if you said what he was wearing." Adora smiled happily at Shigure and he forgave her for not spreading a little gossip.

"Well if you won't let me tell you what he's wearing then let me direct you in his direction." Shigure turned Adora and Momiji to his balcony.

Outside was Ritsu blending in with the night sky. He was leaning on the balcony and looking at the sky. Adora gasped quietly at how handsome he was. He was wearing all black. A long sleeved black shirt that was loose around him, and black loose pants. His hair was in a low ponytail. His hair caressed the deep sky with its honey color.

Shigure gave Adora a little push forward and Adora caught his eye. He was smirking. He gave her another push and she got the idea. She went to the door and opened it quietly. Stepping outside she grew nervous. Ritsu heard her but didn't say anything. She closed the door behind her.

She walked up behind him and put her right hand on his back gently. He turned around and looked at her smiling face.

"Hey Handsome." Adora smirked.

Ritsu turned to her and looked at her outfit. "You look great." He said softly.

Adora looked at his hair and saw that it was tied up with the silver ribbon she gave him at the Valentine's Festival during the dance. She reached out and slid her fingers under it.

"I can't believe you still have this." Adora smiled sweetly at him.

"Why would I get rid of it?" He replied.

Adora slightly laughed and put her hand down. "Let's go have some fun."

Both of them stepped inside Shigure's room.

"Did you like how I dressed him?" Shigure's eyes were lit up.

"You dressed him?" Momiji and Adora said in unison.

"Why do you think he was on my balcony, in my room?" Shigure asked.

"Good point. You did a very good job though." Adora giggled.

"Thank you!" Shigure looked at Momiji, Adora, and Ritsu and noticed they were ready to go. He pushed them out of his room quickly. "Now please go so I can get myself ready."

"Let's go! Let's go! Everyone's waiting outside!" Momiji pushed Ritsu and Adora down the hallway.

They walked outside and saw everyone except Shigure. Mesho wasn't going because she became ill over night. Tohru waved at Adora.

"Hi!" She called.

"Hi Tohru." Adora giggled. "Purple looks good on you!"

Tohru walked over to Adora and Ritsu while Momiji went off to Kyo. She was wearing a purple dress and a purple lace scarf to cover her shoulders. Her hair had two little purple ribbons, one on each side of her head.

"Thank you." Tohru smiled brightly. "You and Ritsu match! How cute!"

Adora pulled out a little bottle. "Here. Let me put some of this on you."

"Where did that come from?" Hiroshi said coming up beside Tohru.

"The glitter bottle?" Adora smirked.

"Yeah. You have no purse." Hiroshi pointed at Adora's side.

"So?" Adora still had a smirk.

"Never mind." Hiroshi sighed. He stood next to Tohru waiting for what Adora was going to do with the glitter bottle.

Adora opened the bottle and put one of her fingers in it and pulled it out. She put her finger on Tohru's cheeks and rubbed in the glitter. Tohru's face was glittery and bright.

"You look so cute." Adora smiled. "Now for me."

Adora dipped her finger back in the bottle and rubbed the glitter on her cheeks. She did a pose. "I look fabulous!"

Ritsu chuckled. She looked really cute right then. He hugged her from behind and Adora stood there, surprised. He stopped hugging her and she turned around to face him. "What was that all about?" She giggled.

"It was the right time. I had to." Ritsu smiled.

"Okay." Adora smirked.

Shigure walked outside and stood beside Hiroshi. "Ritsu sure has gotten a liking to Adora now hasn't he?"

"Yeah. Soon we'll be having to deal with them doing more stuff." Hiroshi whispered.

Shigure looked around. "Are we going?"

"Hopefully." Hiroshi sighed.

"Let's go already!" Kyo yelled impatiently.

"Alright! We're going!" Adora called back.

Everyone got on the bus and the driver waited for everyone to sit down before he started driving. About five minutes into driving Momiji looked around. Everyone was silent.

"Hey Adora, Tohru…I can't believe you walked to the market and back. That's a long way."

Adora smiled. "It gave us sometime to get to know each other some more."

"That's true! I learned a great deal of things from that walk." Tohru added.

"It's still a long walk." Momiji sighed, convinced he couldn't get everyone else to start a conversation.

Kyo realized Momiji's effort. "So…what is this dance club called?"

"I'm not really sure." Adora said.

"Oh! I know!" Momiji stood up. He almost fell over for the buses speed was making him lose his balance. "It's called Midnight Pulse as far as I know."

"Yeah!" Tohru agreed.

"That sounds like that's it!" Adora smiled. "Good job Momiji."

Momiji smiled and sat back down before he fell from lack of balance.

"We're here." The driver called.

Everyone got off the bus and headed for the entrance. The guard asked for ID's and Adora discussed the situation with Tohru and Momiji with the guard and he let them through. Everyone crammed their way inside, being the first ones into the club.

"Is it just opening?" Yuki looked around.

"Yeah. We opened right when you walked in." The guard called to him.

Kyo pointed to the back of the room. "Then who's that?"

"That kid? Oh he got here right before you." The guard called to Kyo.

"He seems familiar." Kyo walked in the direction of the guy at the back table. The man was hidden by shadows.

Kyo went up to the man and ran back over to the gang.

"Guess who." The man stood up and walked over to them.

"Haru!" Momiji ran over to Haru but he was already surrounding Yuki.

"Hello Haru." Yuki said dully.

"Hello." Haru smiled and then looked at Adora. He slid over to her.

"You're new, and really cute." He said quietly.  
"…" Adora put a hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Sorry Haru but she's taken." Shigure smirked.

Haru frowned and looked at Hiroshi. "You look just like her."

"I'm her fraternal twin." Hiroshi said.

"Okay. Who are you two?" Haru looked from Adora to Hiroshi.

"I'm Hiroshi." Hiroshi pointed to himself.

"And I'm Adora." Adora added.

"Mm hm." Haru stepped back and frowned. He looked at Shigure. "She's the gifted girl?"

"Yes." Shigure looked at Adora.

"Do all the Sohma's know about me?" Adora sighed. "Realize that everyone in my family has the gift too." Adora made dramatic movements.

"Yeah, don't forget about me." Hiroshi smiled.

"I doubt we could." Shigure laughed. He looked at Haru. "Yes this is her."

"Great, Now can we party?" Haru said while watching a group of people walk into the club.

"Yes!" Adora said happily. "Maybe we should wait till the place fills up a bit though."

"She's got a good point." Shigure said, nodding.

"Fine." Haru sighed.

"How did you know we were here Haru?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"Mesho." Haru replied.

"Figures Mother would do that." Ritsu sighed.

"You make it seem like Haru is a bad person." Adora said to Ritsu.

"He's not! I just didn't expect him to be here." Ritsu said quickly.

"Yeah. Say that when he's Black Haru." Kyo snorted.

"Shut up!" Haru called to Kyo.

"Make me!" Kyo called back.

"My pleasure." Haru said with a smirk.

"Don't even start." Yuki said while walking in between Kyo and Haru. Both of them growled and sighed in defeat.

"Dancing time!" A girl called from on the stage. "It's the grand opening and you should be dancing!"

Adora looked around and noticed that the club was almost filled. "I'm going to get a drink."

"I'm going with!" Momiji ran next to Adora. "Shall we?"

Adora giggled. "Yes, we shall."

They sat at the bar and ordered two Shirley Temples.

"This is really good!" Momiji said before sticking on of the cherries in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Adora smiled at him.

"Hello ladies. I'm…free tonight." Shigure said to three young girls.

"Hi." One of them said while the others giggled.

Near Shigure were Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. Kyo and Haru had gotten into another fight and Yuki was watching as Tohru was talking to random people. Hiroshi was standing next to her, making sure no guy would do anything to her.

Momiji pulled another cherry out of his drink and put it in his mouth. He pulled off the stem and pointed to Ritsu. Adora turned to look and saw at least fifteen or more girls surrounding Ritsu. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it.

"You're so cute!" A girl said.

"He's not cute, he's hot!" Another girl replied.

Adora couldn't ignore the fact that girls were hanging all over Ritsu. 'Am I jealous?' Adora thought. 'No. It's just an annoyance.' Momiji frowned at Adora's action to not help Ritsu. Adora looked up from her drink and saw Momiji pouting at her.

"No Momiji." Adora watched Momiji pout even more. "No! I won't bother him and his fan girls."

"But look at him! He looks scared!" Momiji pointed towards Ritsu.

Adora turned her head slowly and saw that Ritsu indeed looked scared. "I just realized that if one of those girls hugs him, he'd transform!" Adora stood up quickly. She ran over to the crowd of girls. She straightened out her dress and took a deep breath. She pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me ladies."

The girls snorted at Adora. She was able to see Ritsu and she pushed further through. Finally standing in front of him she smiled. "I guess you're popular."

Ritsu wasn't in the mood for a laugh. "Help!" He said while pushing away a girl looking for a deep smooch. Adora grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the crowd. The girls looked at Adora with disgust for pulling away Ritsu.

"Sorry ladies but he is mine." Adora tried no to smirk at what she just said.

"Prove it." Some of the girls called out.

"Yeah!" Others said in agreement.

Adora turned to Ritsu. "Follow my lead." She whispered.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at her. Adora put her hand on Ritsu's cheek and she leaned on him. Ritsu slightly smiled and grasped her from around her waste and pulled her against him. Adora smiled at Ritsu. 'For acting…he's pretty good.' Adora thought.

Hiroshi walked up to Momiji. "Hey. Why are you alone?"

Momiji's mouth was open and he pointed towards Adora and Ritsu and Hiroshi looked. He was left speechless to see Adora and Ritsu kissing. Not normal little play kisses, but full on dirty kisses.

"No way!" Hiroshi said quietly. "They're making out in front of everyone. Why are they even making out?"

"Shhh." Momiji whispered.

Ritsu smiled in one of the kisses when he heard some of the girls walk away angrily.

"Enough! We get it!" A girl said, walking away from both of them.

Adora broke the kiss session, laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I had to do that." Adora said between laughs.

"It's okay. I should be sorry for having you do that." Ritsu smirked.

"I had no problem doing it." Adora smirked too.

"Oh really?" Ritsu smiled.

"Yeah."

"Whoa!" Hiroshi said, running up to them.

"What?" Ritsu and Adora said.

"That…display! Whoa!" Hiroshi tried not to laugh in surprise.

"Oh…that." Ritsu smiled and looked at Adora who was slightly blushing.

"Ehem." Shigure tapped Hiroshi on the shoulder. Hiroshi moved out of the way to show a shocked Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru. 

"That was a new sight to see." Yuki let out slowly.

"I never knew you were like that Ritsu." Haru winked at Ritsu.

Adora stood there letting all the comments come about Ritsu's and her display. People that stood around them scene were talking also. Tohru heard one of them that Adora didn't catch that made her go bright red. After about twenty minutes of conversation and tons of blushing, everyone decided to do something.

"Karaoke!" A drunken woman called from the stage.

"Hey Adora…go do a song for us." Haru said while poking her.

"No. I can't sing." Adora frowned.

"That's such a lie! You were head leader in chorus! You had solos!" Hiroshi exclaimed loudly.

"Geez. You ruined my cover." Adora giggled.

"Sorry." Hiroshi said sarcastically.

"I won't sing but I will dance." Adora giggled.

"There's no good music playing." Haru pointed out.

"That's true." Adora smiled. "I'll be right back."

She stood up and ran over to the stage. She walked up to the DJ and the whole gang watched her. She was talking to the DJ and something she said spiked the DJ's interest, or made him happy. He nodded and she hugged him.

She ran back over to them with a big smile on her face. She smiled and looked at Ritsu and stuck out her hand to make him stand. "Let's dance!" Ritsu looked at her surprised and he took her hand and stood up. Haru stood up.

"Tohru, let's dance." He said bravely.

"Okay." Tohru smiled and stood up. They went to the dance floor.

Adora and Ritsu followed them but there was no music. Shigure hopped out of his seat and was on a search mission to find girls. Left at the table was Kyo, Hiroshi, and Yuki. Hiroshi stood up and went to the bar after realizing no one was going to dance with him.

He sat next to a girl who was drinking a Shirley Temple. "You like those?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Yes."

"My sister loves those." Hiroshi smiled.

"Is she the one in the black dress, with that matching guy?" The girl pointed.

"Yep. That's Adora." Hiroshi sighed.

"And who might you be?" She smiled.  
"My name is Hiroshi Lee." Hiroshi took a deep breath.

"Wanna dance?" She said happily.

"What?" Hiroshi looked at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Sanyu." She giggled. "I should've introduced myself. So now will you dance with me?"

"Sure." Hiroshi smirked.

The music finally started playing. "Sorry. We had some problems." The DJ called through the microphone.

Hiroshi and Sanyu went to the dance floor. Adora was dancing with a smile on her face as she looked at Ritsu. She was moving exotically to the music. Moving like a snake, her curves slithering around Ritsu, rubbing against him. She moved in front of him, her back to him and he put his hands on her hips.

"Are they always like that?" Sanyu said, looking at Adora and Ritsu.

"Nope. This is a first. Ritsu is usually cautious and shy. I guess that phase is gone. Adora broke it." Hiroshi responded.

"And your sister?" Sanyu smiled at Hiroshi.

"For me this is a side I've never seen Ritsu can only bring it out." Hiroshi smiled back.

"So each can bring out each others wild side?" Sanyu smirked.

"You could say that." Hiroshi looked at everyone dancing.

"Now I just feel like talking." Sanyu giggled.

"Yeah me too." Hiroshi escorted Sanyu to the bar.

Adora continued dancing with Ritsu holding her. Adora put her hands over Ritsu's. The song was coming to an end and Ritsu rested his head on Adora's shoulder. They stood there for a while.

"That was fun." Adora smiled and patted Ritsu's hands.

"It was…" Ritsu said while lifting his head.

"To the bar!" Adora giggled.

They walked over and saw Hiroshi with Sanyu. Adora sat next to Hiroshi and Ritsu sat next to her.

"Hi Hiroshi. Who's your friend?" Adora asked curiously.

"Sanyu." Hiroshi had a very dull expression.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked, looking at Hiroshi.

"Sanyu and I are just trying not to be surprised by your second shocking display."

"Oh." Adora blushed and flicked Hiroshi. "Stop talking about it. One day you're going to go through the same thing and I'm going to be the one at the bar trying to keep a straight face."

"I'm going to go through the same thing? Falling in love with Ritsu? Nah. A girl? Yes." Hiroshi replied.

"Don't twist my words!" Adora pinched Hiroshi.

"Ouch." Hiroshi rubbed his arm.

"You both are too funny." Sanyu laughed.

"Hello." Ritsu waved to Sanyu. She waved back with a smile. "I'm Ritsu."

"Hi. I'm Sanyu, nice to meet you."

Adora turned her chair so she was directly facing Hiroshi and Sanyu, Ritsu doing the same.

"Ritsu do you want anything to drink?" Adora asked sweetly.

"No, just you." Ritsu said seductively but at the same time, jokingly.

"Ooooo!" Sanyu and Hiroshi said laughing a little.

Ritsu moved closer to Adora and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"Sanyu. Do you like the drink Shirley Temple?"

"I love them! Hiroshi told me that you love them too!" Sanyu smiled.

"Awesome!" She looked at Hiroshi. "Do you want anything to drink?" Adora put her hand up and the bar tender walked over.

"I'll try a Shirley Temple." Hiroshi looked at the bar tender.

"And I'll have one. Oh and please give one to my new friend as well." Adora smiled at the bar tender.

"Sure." She smiled and walked off to prepare their drinks.

"So, do you know each other from somewhere?" Adora pointed at Hiroshi and Sanyu.

"No." Hiroshi looked at Shigure who was rubbing his cheek from being slapped.

"We met when Hiroshi came over to the bar." Sanyu saw the bar tender coming over to them.

"Here you go." She gave everyone their drink. She put three straws down on the counter.

"Thank you." Adora paid the tender and gave her a nice tip. "So you both hardly know each other but you act like you've known each other forever by how I see it."

"Really?" Sanyu's eyes were sparkling.

"Yep." Adora smiled.

"Hey. Kyo and Haru are in another fight. I think we should leave before we get kicked out." Shigure said walking over quickly. His face red and bruised from slaps.

"Are you okay?" Adora asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shigure slightly smiled.

A big bang was heard and then the yells of Kyo and Haru. "We should go." Hiroshi sighed.

The yelling stopped and Yuki walked over to them. "Problem solved."

"What did you do?" Ritsu looked at him.

"Something. If they wake up we better be cautious." Yuki sighed.

"I'd rather be safe." Adora said calmly. "We should do the safe thing a leave." She sighed.

Tohru and Momiji walked over to them with scared expressions.

"What's wrong?" Adora asked.

"Yuki…wow." Momiji sighed.

"Heh." Tohru added.

Everyone looked at Yuki and he stood there like he had no clue that they were.

"I did something, but I will not say what." Yuki looked calm.

"Ehehehe. Let's get going." Hiroshi stood up.

"Sanyu. Where are you staying?" Adora looked at her.

"No where at the moment. My parents are out of town so I'm just staying from family home to family home." Sanyu slightly smiled.

"How bout you stay at my place when I go home?" Adora sweetly said.

"Really?" Sanyu said happily.

"Yep. Do you have a cell phone?" Adora asked.

"Yes. You want the number?" Sanyu replied.

"Yes I do!" Adora giggled.

They traded numbers with each other.

"We'll talk to you soon!" Adora said while walking out of the club, and everyone giving their good byes to her.

When everybody was getting on the bus and seated, Hiroshi tackled Adora. "I can't believe you're going to have her stay at Grandma's when I'm right next door!"

Adora let out a quiet fake laugh. "Well now you can spend more time with her can't you?" She smirked playfully.

"Adora!" Hiroshi said quickly.

"Aw. You don't want to spend time with your new girlfriend?" She smiled.

Hiroshi blushed. "It's not like that! I still hardly know her so why have her be so close?"

"So you can get to know her." Adora replied.

Hiroshi sighed and turned away from Adora. "Whatever. As long as she doesn't bug me like crazy." He turned back to see Shigure next to her. They were both looking at him slyly.

"I think you want her to bug you." Shigure chuckled.

"No!" Hiroshi blushed.

Adora gave Shigure and playful slap on the shoulder. "Let's leave the lonely love bird alone."

"Alright." Shigure sighed and frowned. "I was having fun though."

They reached the springs and got off the bus. Everyone started walking into the entrance gate except Adora. She was looking at the stars and smiling. Hiroshi realized she hadn't followed everyone and he stopped and walked back to Adora.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Adora smiled even more.

"What are you so happy about?" Hiroshi raised an eyebrow.

"Having a amazing brother." She looked at everyone walking inside. "Having great friends that I would never forget. I'm so grateful."

"I'm glad we came." Hiroshi smiled and hugged Adora.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Me too. I hope our last few days will be the best of them all."

"You said it." Hiroshi walked inside with Adora, both of them chatting away.  
Hiroshi walked to his room and Adora roamed the hallways. Tohru was walking down the hall and Adora waved. "Hey!"

Tohru smiled. "Hello."

Adora leaned towards Tohru and stuck up her pointer finger. "Remember we have our Hot Spring Girl Time tomorrow morning."

"Oh yes! I almost forgot." Tohru panicked.

Adora giggled. "That's so like you."

They both went to their rooms. Adora laid down in her bed and smiled at Ritsu who was snug in his bed, trying to sleep. 'Hey Ritsu. In our dreams I hope we can meet. Then you can shine and say, 'Lets dance!' 


	6. New Home

VI. New Home

Adora's stomach growled. "I'm so hungry."

Everyone was gathered in the dining room for a huge breakfast. The chefs were behind though because two of them were sick so only two were at work.

"Breakfast will come soon. Don't worry." Ritsu patted Adora's hand.

"I know but I'm just so hungry." Adora tried to smile.

"Is that all you think about?" Shigure laughed.

"Always." Hiroshi smiled.

"Do not!" Adora frowned and stuck her tongue out at Hiroshi.

"Do!" Hiroshi stuck his out at her.

"Kindergarten all over again." Shigure sighed.

Adora smiled at Shigure. "Not really. We never fight. This is just play fun to us."

"I see." Shigure looked down the hall and saw the two chefs coming with big platters of food. "Breakfast is coming."

Adora looked down the hall and a big smile spread over her face. "Breakfast! Food!"

Everyone laughed as Adora's mouth watered more and more by how close the chefs were getting. When the food was put down on the table, Adora's plate was filled up with food immediately. She stuffed pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and all sorts of food on her plate and ate it quickly. She gave a huge sigh after eating all the food.

"How did you do that?" Tohru looked shocked.

"Hm?" Adora blinked.

"I guess when she said she was hungry, she meant it." Ritsu chuckled.

Everyone smiled and had watering mouths as they filled their plates. They enjoyed the delicious breakfast that was prepared for them.

"I'm so stuffed that I could burst!" Adora stretched.

"You said it." Hiroshi stretched too.

Haru moved behind Adora and wrapped his arms around her. Adora looked up at him. "I'm leaving now. I hope to see you soon." Haru sighed. "I never really got to know you, but hopefully I will." He let go of her and she turned to look at him. "I hope to you soon too."

Haru smiled and walked to his room to pack.

"He was…nice?" Shigure looked confused.

"He was." Tohru smiled. "Adora. People have a liking for you."

Adora smiled. "I guess."

"She's right. Even if you hardly know someone, they grow attached so easily." Shigure smiled.

"You're just so hard not to love." Ritsu put his arm around Adora.

"You two sure have gotten close over this past week." Mesho smiled.

Adora smiled at Ritsu and he smiled back.

"I've seen you wearing a black shirt as pajamas. It looks a lot like Ritsu's." Mesho stated.

"It is his. He let me have it." Adora replied.

"How interesting." Mesho smiled at Ritsu.

----------

"This just might be our last little chat for awhile." Adora sighed. "We might not even have a last chat if she doesn't get here!"

The girl's spring door opened and Tohru rushed in. "I'm late! So sorry!"

"It's okay." Adora smiled.

"I wasted a good fifteen minutes!" Tohru frowned.

"Just because it's our last meeting doesn't mean we still can't have chats." Adora said.

"Oh?" Tohru looked puzzled.

"I just remembered something. My family home has a hot spring!" Adora got excited.

"Cool!" Tohru smiled.

"Whenever you come over, just find me!"

"I don't know where you live exactly." Tohru sighed.

"Oh I'm moving to my own house this week anyway. Only two houses down, right next to Hiroshi."

"Don't you already live next to him?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, but now I'm going to live in my own house on the other side of him. And the cool thing is…when I had it built it still has my secret room passage!" Adora smiled.

"Oh wow!" Tohru smiled too.

Adora sighed and relaxed in the water. "You know, now that I'm getting my own place, Ritsu would be alone with me which wouldn't go well with the family. They should trust him enough by now to know we wouldn't do anything."

Tohru giggled and sunk into the water listening to Adora.

"I wonder what everything is going to be like with my own house. Not much different as far as I know. I mean, like, I'll have people come over without having Grandma bother me. I'll be alone though." Adora was blabbing. She looked at Tohru. "Do you have any ideas?"

Tohru pulled herself up out of the water and smiled. "Get a roommate."

Adora gasped. "Sanyu! That's it! Until her parents come back she can stay with me!"

"That's great!" Tohru frowned. "But what about afterwards when her parents come to get her?"

Adora sighed. "I didn't think about that."

"Then who?" Tohru questioned.

"I don't know." Adora looked at Tohru. She laid back and faintly smiled. "Hey Tohru. Ever think I should consider…"

----------

Adora yawned and rubbed the back of her head. She started to pull the covers off of her but a chill went up her and she crawled back underneath the blankets. 'Why is it so cold?' She looked at the clock and it read 1:00 A.M.

"It's so early." Adora whispered.

She looked over at Ritsu who was snug in his blankets. 'How come he gets to be so warm?' Adora slowly pulled herself out of her blankets, shivering her way over to Ritsu. She moved in front of him and tapped his shoulder.

"Ritsu…" She whispered. Ritsu rolled away from her. She sighed and tapped him again. "Hey!" She whispered louder.

Ritsu rolled over and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cold." Adora sighed. "Can I stay with you?"

Ritsu blinked. "Sure. I'm a blanket hog though." He scooted over.

Adora went to her bed and grabbed her pillows and blankets. She went back to Ritsu's and she set her stuff up. Ritsu watched, half asleep. Adora slowly laid down. She pulled the blankets really close to her and she curled up, trying to keep herself warm.

She felt Ritsu get comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her and his head was on her shoulder. She felt his warm breath on her neck and shivered as the sensations roamed up her spine. His lips, she could feel them on her neck. Ritsu didn't even realize he was doing anything. He was too busy trying to sleep.

Adora uncurled herself and Ritsu's warmth kept her from being cold. The warmth from him and his gentle touch drove her crazy. Her body was getting chills every time Ritsu moved. She liked it though. They were fun sensations. Ones she never felt before. She calmed herself down and slowly fell asleep.

----------

"Adora? Hey, wake up." Momiji was on the end of the bed. "Ritsu! Adora! Wake up!"

Adora sat up really fast and looked at Momiji. She slowly turned her head and saw Ritsu, sound asleep. She turned back to Momiji. "Morning…"

"Morning!" Momiji jumped off the bed.

"No more noise…" Ritsu grabbed Adora and pulled her against him.

"Ritsu! Wake up you zombie!" Adora laughed. "Hey! Wake up!"

Ritsu opened one eyes and let go of Adora. "Huh?"

"Care to let go?" Adora smirked.

Ritsu realized what he did and let go of her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Adora smiled.

"I haven't done anything like that in my sleep for a long time." Ritsu rubbed his head and sat up.

"Are you done?" Momiji asked impatiently.

"Why?" Adora replied with a question.

"We're leaving to go home in less than an hour." Momiji stated.

"What?" Ritsu blurted.

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Adora stood up.

"Mesho told me to let you sleep in till a little less than an hour before we leave." Momiji watched Adora run to her luggage and shove clothes into it. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you sooner. I just didn't want to disobey Mesho."

Adora sighed. "It's okay Momiji but can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure." Momiji smiled.

"Get me and Ritsu a slice of toast with butter please." Adora said, shoving more clothes into her bag.

"Alright." Momiji nodded and ran out of the room.

Adora grabbed a pair of clothes for the day and ran into the bathroom to change. Ritsu quickly changed before she got out. 'This is so stupid.' He thought while getting changed. 'We've known each other practically our whole lives and we have to hide while changing.' Ritsu finished changing and sighed. He sat on the bed. He was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. His hair was in a low ponytail again.

Adora stepped out of the bathroom wearing a blue skirt and a white-collar shirt with blue trim on the edges of the collar. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"You look like a school girl." Ritsu smiled.

"This was my middle school uniform! I just feel like being back in school again!" Adora moved side to side to have her skirt flow.

"It still fits…" Ritsu blinked.

Adora looked at him. "Yep!"

"I have the toast." Momiji walked in with four pieces of toast. "I made extras."

"Oh Momiji you are the best!" Adora ran over to Momiji and kissed his cheek.

Momiji blushed a little and handed her and Ritsu the toast and walked out of the room trying to hide any sign of the blushing. Adora smiled and nibbled on her toast while folding her new black shirt pajama and putting it in the luggage bag. She zipped it up and put it by the door.

Ritsu was struggling with his bag. The zipper wouldn't work.

"Let me help you." Adora walked over and pushed one of his shirts into the bag from the side and zipped it up. "The shirt was in the way."

"Oh." Ritsu smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Adora smiled.

"Time to go!" Mesho yelled down the hallway.

"Well, let's go home." Adora sighed and grabbed her luggage, walking out of the room.

Ritsu followed her with his luggage trailing behind him. Everyone was waiting outside. Adora walked up to Mesho.

"I'm glad you're finally feeling better." Adora smiled.

"Me too. I'm glad you came." Mesho smiled back.

"It was worth it. I will visit again soon." Adora yawned.

"Did you get enough sleep? Was it…cold?" Mesho smirked.

Adora blinked and then gasped. "You made the heat in our room turn off didn't you!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Mesho giggled.

"You are so sneaky Mesho." Adora smiled.

"It's my job." Mesho winked.

Adora smiled at Mesho and gave her a hug. She heard Kyo rush everyone and she pulled away from her and walked to the bus. She was the last one to get on the bus, and before she got on she turned around and waved and Mesho with a huge smile on her face. Mesho waved back and watched Adora get on the bus.

"She'll be a fine wife someday." Mesho whispered to herself as the bus drove off.

----------

"It's good to be home!" Adora stretched out on the couch in the living room.

"Was it fun?" Grandma walked into the room.

"Was it ever!" Adora yawned.

"Want to start packing?" Grandma said quickly.

"You want to get rid of me that quickly?" Adora sat up.

"No! I just want you to get in your new house."

"I'll be two houses down." Adora laughed.

"I know." Grandma giggled.

Adora sighed and stood up. "Alright let's start!"

Adora and Grandma walked upstairs to her bedroom with empty boxes in hand. Adora was stuffing clothes into a box and taking them downstairs. Her grandmother was doing the same. Adora jumped off the last two stairs and walked out the door to her new house.

She took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air. Hiroshi walked out of his house and ran over to her. "Need some help?"

"That would be great!" Adora smiled.

"I'll go grab some boxes." Hiroshi smiled back and ran into his grandmother's house to grab some things.

Adora stepped up on the porch and placed the box down. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened the door and hesitated for a second and then picked up the box and stepped inside.

Beautiful wooden floors and the kitchen had marble counters. In the living room was a bar island that had glass as the table and the same wooden floor style for the support to hold it. The home was big a roomy. Adora gasped and walked further inside. She walked up the stairs and saw that the upstairs had her same secret room but in a different spot. There was a note on one of the walls and she peeled it off.

Adora,

My child, you have grown beautifully. It felt like just yesterday that I was cradling Hiroshi and you. He has his new home that he is still growing into, and now you have yours. I am always near you my precious child. That's a fact for I live two houses down! Now I do not know where the hidden door to your room is for I do not wish to know. It is now completely a secret between you and you. Tell whom you trust my child. The walls haven't been painted yet for you have not given them the birth of yours and Hiroshi's art. Find the hidden door and when Hiroshi and yourself paint, remember where it is! Paint with your heart and soul! I want to see the masterpiece once it's finished!

Love,  
Grandma

"Thanks." Adora smiled.

She put the box down and started feeling over the walls. After about two minutes she felt a bump in the middle of the back wall. "Hm?" She pushed down on the bump and a handle popped out of the wall. "Bingo." Adora smirked and pulled the handle and pushed the door open. The room was at least over two times bigger than her old room. "Wow! It's awesome!"

"Adora?" Hiroshi's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Oh!" Adora jumped out of her room and shut the door quickly. She bit her thumb so it bled and put a drop of blood on the spot where the handle was. She quickly ran downstairs to help Hiroshi. When she got to the bottom of the steps she gasped. Hiroshi was carrying four huge boxes and wasn't struggling at all.

"Hiroshi…how are you doing that? Those four boxes hold my most heavy books." Adora was shocked.

"You're kidding…right?" Hiroshi put the boxes down. "I thought they were filled with you're blankets or something. It's really light"  
"How weird." Adora stared at Hiroshi.

"Have you told Ritsu about you're new home?" Hiroshi tried to break the awkwardness.

"Not yet." Adora sighed.

"Geez Adora." Hiroshi sighed.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Adora frowned.

"Oh well. Just tell him soon." Hiroshi looked at her.

"Actually he's coming over today so I'll tell him then." Adora smiled.

"Saving everything for the last minute." Hiroshi shrugged.

After five hours of moving all of Adora's things into her house, she prepared a big meal for Hiroshi for helping her. He had gone home and Adora was lying on her bed. She was in deep thought. 'Sanyu will come, and then she will go. Tohru and I have already discussed the problem and who was going to be my roommate. I doubt Akito would approve.' She tolled onto her side and sighed.

"She's not here?" Ritsu sighed.

"She moved. I thought she would've told you that she moved two houses down." Grandma said.

"She's that close?" Ritsu stepped outside and looked at the house next to Hiroshi's and went over to it. He knocked on the door and it opened. "Hello?" His voice rang through the house.

"Ritsu?" Adora sat up and listened.

"You here?" He was heard again.

"What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here for another hour!" Adora heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she quickly opened the door. It hit Ritsu in the head and he fell, unconscious.

"Oops." Adora picked up Ritsu in a struggle and took him downstairs. She laid him on the couch and put a damp cloth on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." She said, rubbing his cheek in comfort.

Adora stood up and walked off to make chamomile tea for the both of them. When she came back about seven minutes later, Ritsu was awake and rubbing his head.

"You're awake!" Adora set down the tea tray and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. My head hurts." He rubbed his head again.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I opened my door and I guess you were in the way and it hit you pretty hard." Adora frowned.

"Well no need to worry. I'm fine now." Ritsu smiled.

"You can make such a serious matter comforting." Adora smiled.

"I can?" Ritsu looked puzzled.

Adora giggled. "Yes."

Adora grabbed a teacup and handed it to Ritsu. "Drink up. It's good for you, you know."

"Thank you." Ritsu took a sip and pulled it away quickly.

"Be careful! It's still hot." Adora laughed.

"I've come to notice." Ritsu chuckled.

He blew on it and tried taking a sip again. It was cool and he sipped it while looking around at Adora's big home. He pulled his teacup away.

"Such a large house. You're going to be so lonely…" Ritsu sighed.

"Well Sanyu will be here for awhile." Adora smiled.

"Then she will leave when her parents return." Ritsu added.

"I know." Adora grabbed the other teacup and looked into the tea. "I was thinking that you…could be here with me."

"Me?" Ritsu said surprised.

"Yes. I know Akito would not agree so I won't even try." Adora said sadly.

"Our family has known you're family forever. I'm sure he'll except it." Ritsu smiled.

Adora looked at him. "I have one question."

"What?" Ritsu asked.

"Would you want to stay here? Don't you say 'Yes' if you really don't want to." Adora looked at him seriously.

"Of course I want to." Ritsu smiled.

Adora smiled. "Put down you're teacup."

Ritsu did it without question and Adora put down hers. They looked at each other and then Adora leaped out and hugged him. Ritsu hugged her back. They hugged each other for a while and Adora broke it.

"What was that for?" Ritsu chuckled.

"Knowing that you would live with me and keep me company when I need you the most." Adora smiled.  
Ritsu smiled and picked up his teacup and took a sip of his tea while Adora talked about how her moving experience was like.

----------

"Hey." Haru smirked at Adora as she walked through the Sohma gate.

"Hi Haru." Adora giggled.

"You here to be with me and get rid of Ritsu?" Haru said.

"In your dreams Haru." Adora giggled.

"One day those dreams will come true." Haru walked beside Adora.

"One day…in your dreams." Adora tried not to laugh.

Haru stopped walking. "You'll see." He walked back up beside her.

"I'm too old for you Haru." Adora looked at him.

"There's no such thing as 'too old'. Besides, I like older women." Haru smiled.

"Haru you are too much." Adora giggled.

He smirked and walked next to her. He was glad he made her happy. She didn't look very happy when she walked in so he decided to cheer her up.

"Hey Haru…" Adora looked serious.

"What's up?" Haru looked at her.

"Do you think…Akito will approve of Ritsu living with me?" Adora looked at him.

"I would think so." Haru smiled.

"You're sweet." Adora smiled.

They walked together all the way to Akito's home and nervousness was running through Adora as if it were trapped and couldn't escape.

"You sure about this?" Haru said worriedly.

"Yeah." Adora took a deep breath and rang the bell to Akito's house.

"What?" A voice called.

Adora jumped back and looked at Haru. He smiled and gave her a push forward.

"I am here to see you." Adora said weakly.

"Who are you?" The voice called again, following a cough.

"Adora Lee." Adora said quietly but just loud enough for Akito to hear.

"A Lee family member? You may enter."

Adora opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Haru shut the door and Adora turned around when she heard it.

"What do you want Miss Lee?" Akito said coolly.

"I wish for…Ritsu Sohma to live with me." Adora got on her knees and knelt her head in honor of him.

"Why?" He sounded angry.

"We both wish it. You know of my family so very well and have done so many great things for us as we have you. Please grant my wish." Adora said bravely.

"You're family has done things many things for us and in return we gave you poor responses." Akito sighed.

"…" Adora looked at the floor.  
"I will…" Akito sighed and it sounded like aggravation as well, "grant your wish, this once and this once for a while. Do not ask for anything else for a period of time. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Adora lifted her head slowly.

She stood up and bowed. "Thank you." She turned around slowly and walked out of his house with her head down.

"Was it that bad?" Haru looked worried.

Adora didn't say anything but she started walking down the road to leave.

"Tell me." Haru said quickly, following her.

Adora looked up at him with a huge smile. "He said a few things."

"He said yes?" Haru looked shocked.

"Yep." Adora giggled.

"No way!" Haru looked around and then at Adora. "I think he has a liking for your family or just you."

"We have to tell Ritsu." Adora smiled.

"I'll take you to him." Haru smiled back.

"Alright." Adora stood still.

Haru grabbed her hand and they ran all around the Sohma Main Homes and after five minutes of running around, they reached Ritsu's house. Haru burst the door open. "You've got a visitor!"

Ritsu came down the stairs like a bullet and before he could say anything, he saw Adora's smiling face.

Her smile was large and full of life. "You can move in." She calmly said. 


	7. New Roommates, New Jobs

VII. New Roommates, New Jobs

"How much stuff do you have Ritsu?" Hiroshi asked while carrying a giant box into Adora's house.

"Is it much?" Ritsu asked.

Hiroshi put the box in her house and came back out and looked at about fifteen more boxes. "Yes! Adora only had eight boxes."

"Oh." Ritsu said quietly.

Adora walked up to him and patted his back. "Don't be so sad. I need a lot of things to fill this super empty house."

"Is it really that big?" Ritsu asked while looking at his new home.

"Sure. It seems small on the outside but there's so much room on the inside." Hiroshi sighed afterwards while looking at all the boxes again.

"Well, let's get these boxes upstairs!" Adora said with a smile.

""Yeah." Hiroshi grabbed three large boxes and walked inside.

"That is so weird." Adora said quietly as she picked up a fragile box.

"What?" Ritsu asked while picking up two boxes.

"I don't know if it's just me, or Hiroshi is doing something to make himself stronger. He's been carrying crazily heavy amounts of things and yet he says it feel light." Adora slowly walked up the porch stairs.

"Something that runs through your family?" Ritsu asked while following her.

"Well, after a certain amount of years, a Lee member at that age gets a unique power other than the family curse." Adora looked at Ritsu.

"How come I didn't learn this when I found out about your family curse?" Ritsu questioned.

Adora smiled. "I just found out about it a couple days ago. When I was writing in my journal a letter fell out explaining everything."

"Okay then." Ritsu followed Adora through the house and up the stairs to his room, which was across from Adora's.

Ritsu walked into his room and saw Hiroshi putting a box on a bed.

"It came with a bed?" Ritsu asked, surprised.

"Adora bought it for you. It was extremely expensive too." Hiroshi looked at Ritsu.

Adora walked in and placed the fragile box on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Just talking." Hiroshi slowly walked out the door and then ran down the stairs to get more boxes.

"Thank you for the bed." Ritsu smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Anytime." Adora smiled back. Her and Ritsu walked out of the room together to finish the unpacking, finally.

----------

"Oniguri!" Sanyu drooled as she skimmed over the cooking of Ritsu and Adora. "It looks…amazing."

"Thank you." Adora and Ritsu said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

Sanyu grabbed one oniguri and noticed Adora and Ritsu looking at each other. "You two going out yet?"

"What?" Adora said quickly.

"Come on! You have to be kidding! You two live together, knew each other practically your whole entire lives, and you're constantly making googly eyes at each other! Why are you not dating?" Sanyu was annoyed and excited.

Adora was shocked by Sanyu's sudden outburst but then thought over what she had said. "You know…I never thought about it that way."

"Wuh?" Ritsu looked at Adora.

"She does have a point." Adora looked at him. She looked back at Sanyu who was watching closely. "Nothing will happen until we are ready."

"Aw. You two are no fun!" Sanyu frowned and bit her oniguri. "This is good…" She said quietly, still sounding upset.

Adora smiled and sat down at the table and Ritsu sat next to her. "I'm starving."

"You always are." Ritsu chuckled.

"Not always." Adora looked at him.

"Okay." Ritsu chuckled again and bit an oniguri he took from the platter.

Sanyu smiled. "Whoa! He agrees so quickly! No arguments will ever happen between you two!"

The knob of the front door wiggled and everyone turned to look at it. The door slowly opened as a tired Hiroshi, still in his pajamas, walked into the house rubbing his head. He was looking at the ceiling and looked down the hall. "Hey Adora I'm starving! I'm gunna eat some stuff from the fridge!"

Everyone watched him as he walked into the kitchen and grab a glass and then the milk from the fridge. He pored some milk and drank some.

"…" Everyone watched him quietly.

Hiroshi put his glass down and walked into the room they were in without realization. He looked up and saw Sanyu, Ritsu, and Adora eating at the table. "…" He blinked a couple times and then sighed. "I just ruined my day by embarrassing myself didn't I?"

"No…" Sanyu said.

"How was your nap after helping us unpack all of Ritsu's things?" Adora asked.

"Wonderful." Hiroshi said sarcastically.

"Hello Hiroshi!" Sanyu smiled at him.

Hiroshi was slowly waking up and he showed a small smile. "Hey."

"You look beat. Was moving all of Ritsu's things in, that difficult?" Sanyu asked worriedly.

"No." Hiroshi thought for a second and looked at Sanyu. "Weren't you suppose to stay here and then after you left, Ritsu was suppose to move in?"

"Hiroshi!" Adora sighed. "You never listen, do you? We discussed this before anything happened. We agreed that Ritsu and Sanyu could stay since the house has more rooms then I thought."

"I must have been out of it." Hiroshi said with a yawn.

"Are you fully awake now?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah." Hiroshi said slowly.

"Sanyu, why is it that you have only a bag of clothes with you?" Adora asked.

"Oh. Well, from my uncle I heard that my parents would be back in a week instead of a couple months." Sanyu responded.

"We should go to the mall!" Adora bellowed.

"Why?" Hiroshi asked.

"A gathering with everyone of course!" Adora smiled.

"Let's plan then." Sanyu giggled as Ritsu and Hiroshi looked at each other.

"It won't be for shopping really, just to hang out!" Adora said quickly as she saw the miserable looking brother of hers.

"Whatever you say." Hiroshi sighed and waved goodbye. "I better go get dressed into something decent."

"Let's go get ready." Sanyu squealed.

----------

"Adora!" Momiji leaped for Adora as she was watering a plant on the porch.

"Momiji?" Adora saw him flying towards her.

"Yay!" Momiji jumped and clinged onto Adora.

"Hello." Adora said, almost losing her balance due to the extra weight from Momiji.

"We're here!" Momiji said with a big smile.

"If it is 'we're' then where is the 'we' in that?" Adora looked around.

"What?" Momiji looked confused.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Adora smiled. "I ask questions that are hard to understand sometimes."

"If you're wondering where the others are, then I will say that they're on their way." Momiji said while removing himself from Adora and stood next to her.

"Is everyone coming?" Adora asked curiously.

"Yes! Someone else is coming as well!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Who?" Adora asked.

"No. I cannot tell you. It is a surprise." Momiji grinned.

Adora sighed and looked towards the main gate and saw Haru coming inside, followed by Kyo. "They're here!"

Adora jumped off the porch and quickly walked over to them with Momiji right behind her. "Hey! Where are the others?"

"They're here, don't worry." Haru said softly.

"That's good." Adora smiled.

"I should be home working on my novel." Shigure complained while walking up next to Haru.

"Shigure!" Adora walked up to him. "Today is a fun day so no working."

"Anything for you." Shigure said gently.

"Hello Yuki. I still feel like we're strangers." Adora said while noticing Yuki come up next to Shigure.

"Today may change that." Yuki calmly said.

"Yes, today might." Adora smiled at him.

"Beautiful!"

"Oh no." Yuki said quietly.

"What?" Adora looked at him.

"Him." Yuki looked in the direction of a tall handsome man.

"You…are…so beautiful!" The man walked over to Adora.

He put a hand under her chin and examined her facial appearance, then walked behind her and put his hands on her hips. Adora stiffened and tried really hard not to turn around and slap some sense into him.

"You are beautiful! You have such a nice figure!"

"Thank…you." Adora said uneasily.

"Will you leave her alone Ayame." Yuki said angrily.

Ayame frowned at Yuki and moved so he was in front of Adora. He pulled out her hand and kissed it. "I am Ayame Sohma."

"I am Adora Lee." Adora said.

"You never listen, do you?" Yuki said coolly.

"Yuki. I'm just trying to be polite." Ayame said.

"…" Yuki turned away from him.

'Still an odd relationship between those two.' Ritsu thought while looking at the agitated Yuki and then the over curious Ayame.

"I wonder…" Ayame said while looking into Adora's eyes.

"What?" Adora was looking into his.

"What you would look like in my work outfit of course." Ayame smiled.

"Oh that's right! You own a store don't you?" Adora said happily.

"Yes I do. How would you like to work there?" Ayame said with sparkles in his eyes.

"What?" Adora blurted.

"Work at my store!" Ayame grinned.

"What an interesting proposal." Haru said with a small smile.

"Oh wow! Do it Adora!" Momiji said with a smile.

Sanyu peered over Momiji's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Adora got offered a job my Ayame." Ritsu said calmly.

"Ayame?" Sanyu looked around and saw the tall handsome figure. "I still don't even know some of your names. Now I'm encountering another person?"

"Yep!" Momiji smiled.

"So what do you say?" Ayame looked at Adora seriously.

Adora saw that Ayame was serious and smiled. "Sure."

"Excellent!" Ayame said with a huge smile.

"Good for you!" Sanyu smiled.

Ritsu stepped over to Adora and gave her a satisfied smile that said he was happy for her.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to go." Hiroshi said while walking up next to Sanyu.

"I'm with him." Kyo said.

"Ditto." Haru agreed.

"Let's go then." Ritsu said while directing Adora to the bus that was pulling up.

----------

"Wow! I can't believe I've never been to this one!" Adora said as she opened the front main entrance door to the mall.

"What do you mean? I thought you've been here before." Sanyu said.

"Nope! This mall just opened two weeks ago." Adora looked at all the store lights shining brightly throughout the mall.

"Then I suggest you two should start searching for new things to buy!" Shigure said while looking straight ahead at a lingerie store.

"Nonsense! It shall be the three of us!" Ayame smiled and cut in-between Sanyu and Adora.

"I think Ritsu and I should roam around a bit." Hiroshi said, walking into the mall, last.

"What about us?" Momiji asked as everyone turned to see Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Haru.

"Momiji can come with us." Adora said while noticing Ayame was looking at her.

"Kyo and Haru and come with us." Ritsu said.

"I want to get to know Yuki better. Yuki, is that okay if you're with us?" Adora asked politely.

"It's fine." Yuki walked over into Ayame's group.

"I think Shigure will do fine on his own…" Ayame said while seeing Shigure drool over the lingerie store.

""Let's meet in the food court in two hours. Sound good?" Hiroshi announced.

"Yes. Now let's shop till we drop!" Ayame grabbed everyone in his group and off they went.

"Let's be miserable." Kyo said.

"No. We have to do something." Ritsu looked around and noticed an arcade. "Entertainment might work…"

"It will for me!" Hiroshi started walking towards the arcade.

"…" Kyo sighed loudly and followed Hiroshi, Ritsu and Haru following him.

----------

"That outfit would so work for you." Ayame said while looking at a dress.

"Really?" Sanyu asked curiously.

"Yes." Ayame looked at her.

"It would!" Momiji said happily.

"Oh." Sanyu smiled a little.

Ayame gasped. "Oh and look at this! This, works for you Adora."

"It's awesome!" Adora looked at the outfit.

"Go try those two on." Yuki said.

Sanyu and Adora went into the store, followed by the rest of the crew. Sanyu grabbed the dress that was hanging up and Adora grabbed the outfit hanging up. They both rushed happily into the changing rooms.

About five minutes later, Sanyu came out to show off her dress to the guys. The dress was pink and was an off the shoulder dress. It was fit to curve perfectly at the hips and wasn't uncomfortably tight. Passed the hips, layers of cloth made their way onto the dress as they stretched down to her shins. The dress worked for her, perfectly.

"Wow." Momiji said with a smile.

"It works!" Ayame smiled.

"Oh please." Yuki frowned at Ayame and looked at Sanyu. "It's nice."

"Thanks." Sanyu smiled.

Adora walked out and she went to speak but everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Adora blushed.

Adora was wearing a white kitted long sleeved, turtle necked shirt. The skirt she was wearing was black with red thin stripes, which definitely made it a plaid skirt. A blood red belt to match the red plaid stripes, was loosely placed around her hips. It dangled on the right side of her. It had a bright silver belt buckle that was so shiny it reflected anyone's appearance if they looked at it.

"Do you have a ribbon on you?" Ayame asked quickly.

"I have a black one…" Adora said slowly.

"Perfect! What a coincidence! Let me see it please!" Ayame quickly took the ribbon from Adora and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. He backed away from her to get a full view. "You're fabulous! I must say that that really suits you."

"Wow." Adora said with a smile.

"Yes! You see? I am pure genius!" Ayame said, in tears at the amazement of his work.

"Wear it out of the store." Momiji said.

"What do you think…Yuki?" Ayame looked at him.

"Adora looked very nice." Yuki said in reply.

Adora took a second look at Sanyu and realized how well the dress she was wearing, suited her. "Wow! Sanyu! That looks amazing!"

"Thanks! Look at you! Get a red skirt and you are in the Christmas spirit!" Sanyu said back.

"Thanks. That's actually a really good idea." Adora looked at her sandals. "I just realized we don't have the shoes for these outfits."

"You're absolutely right." Ayame pulled out a pair of silver thong, open toe high heels and white stocking with black thong, open toe high heels.

"That was…fast." Sanyu giggled.

"It was already in mind." Yuki stated.

Ayame handed the silver heels to Sanyu and the stockings and black high heels to Adora. "Put them on ladies!"

Adora went to the dress room and quickly slipped the stockings on and ran back out to put her heels on next to Sanyu on the bench. Sanyu stood up after putting her heels on and spun around.

"They're my size." She said, surprised.

"Mine are too." Adora stood up and looked at the heels. "I thought they wouldn't fit. You're a genius Ayame."

"It wasn't my doing." Ayame confessed.

"Oh?" Adora said while looking at Momiji.

"Don't look at me." Momiji said.

Adora looked at Yuki and smiled. "You then?"

"…" Yuki tried not to look at her.

"Will you stop trying to be Mr. Tough Guy." Adora giggled and walked over to Yuki and kissed his cheek. "Be yourself. I don't want to see a stiff side but the calm gentle Yuki. Please?"

"…" Yuki looked at her.

"Yes? No? Maybe so?" Adora smiled.

Yuki showed a very small smile that no one else could see. It wasn't on his lips, but in his eyes. Adora could see that he was smiling beyond his outside. Inside he was smiling, she had made him smile.

"You two look great! I would hug both of you…but I wouldn't want to mess up your outfits." Momiji said happily.

'Nice save.' Ayame, Adora, and Yuki thought.

"I don't think we should wear these outfits out of the store." Adora said.

"Why not?" Sanyu and Momiji asked.

"It's too fancy to walk around the mall with right?" Adora saw Sanyu and Momiji look at each other in agreement. "Plus, we should wear this on a fancy day," Adora smiled, "when we all have dates."

"I'm okay with that." Sanyu said.

"Then go change." Ayame smiled.

Sanyu and Adora ran back into the dressing room and got dressed back into their normal clothes. Both of them came out at about the same time with their outfits folded nicely.

"It's on me." Ayame smiled.

"No! I'll pay for it. It's my outfit anyways." Adora said.

"Yeah. We can pay for it." Sanyu agreed.

"Ladies. Please let me." Ayame asked nicely.

"Ayame." Adora said quietly. "If you want…"

"Adora." Sanyu looked at her.

"I wasn't going to keep arguing!" Adora said quickly.

Ayame took their outfits and shoes and walked to the register on the other side of the store. Everyone watched him walk up to the register.

"I feel so bad." Adora sighed.

"I do too." Sanyu frowned.

"Don't feel bad!" Momiji said while stepping in front of them.

"He was showing his kindness. Saying that you feel bad is like saying that him being kind is something wrong to do." Yuki said after noticing how down the girls looked.

"If you say so." Sanyu say Ayame heading back over to them with two bags.

"Thank you." Adora said.

"Anytime." Ayame grinned.

"Thanks." Sanyu said with a small smile.

"Does this come out of my paycheck?" Adora joked.

"Maybe." Ayame looked serious.

"No way!" Adora pretended to be shocked.

"Yes! Sanyu's will be removed from it as well! I'm such an evil boss!" Ayame let out a quiet maniacal laugh.

"You're really good at that." Sanyu laughed.

"Yeah. Compliment the bad side of me but not the good side." Ayame said sarcastically.

"We should go find the others." Yuki said as he looked at the clock.

Adora looked at the clock. "We have some time. Let's go roam around."

----------

"Damn it!" Kyo yelled angrily as he lost once again to Hiroshi at a racing game.

"Don't be so angry at the fact that you lost…for the twelfth time." Hiroshi smirked.

"Shut up!" Kyo bellowed.

"Have it your way." Hiroshi sighed.

"Hey Hiroshi. Want to play air hockey?" Ritsu said from behind them.

"You're on!" Hiroshi said. He got up out of the racing seat and followed Ritsu over to the air hockey table and they both inserted two coins.

"You ready?" Ritsu said.

"Whenever you are." Hiroshi replied.

Ritsu pulled the puck out of a slot and put it on the table. He looked around on the table and shot the puck directly into Hiroshi's goal.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ritsu smirked.

Hiroshi got into a comfortable position. "Now I'm ready for you." He pulled the puck out of the slot in his goal and put it on the table, took aim and shot it. Ritsu hit it back and almost made another goal but Hiroshi managed to hit it out of the way. The puck shot back at Ritsu and made it into his goal.

"I see how you play." Ritsu grinned and pulled out the puck. He put the puck on the table and stood there for a very long time. Hiroshi was growing impatient and turned to see what was going on behind him. Kyo was racing a kid, who was apparently beating him due to all the cursing Kyo was making,

'Wait a little longer.' Ritsu thought while watching Hiroshi's every movement. Hiroshi turned back around quickly to see if Ritsu had made any sudden movements but he was still in the same stance he was in earlier. Hiroshi let out a huge sigh and looked in the direction of two other people playing air hockey.

'Now!' Ritsu thought. He shot the puck right into the goal. Hiroshi turned around to face him.

"Oh I see how it is." Hiroshi smirked and pulled out the puck. "Two to one. That won't be for long."

Hiroshi shot the puck but Ritsu shot it back. The people at the other air hockey table finished their game and walked over to Hiroshi and Ritsu's. Ritsu and Hiroshi were in a full on battle, shooting back and forth but no shots were made.

"One more point and I win." Ritsu said while shooting the puck with great force.

Hiroshi hit the puck back at Ritsu and scored a point. "Two to two. I just might win."

"I doubt that." Ritsu took out the puck and stood still.

"No. Not again. I'm not falling for that again." Hiroshi concentrated on Ritsu.

Ritsu let out a huge yawn. He looked at the people that came to watch their game and smiled. Hiroshi looked at the people and within that quick little turn of his head, Ritsu had hit his puck without looking and scored the last point he needed to win.

"I thought you said you weren't going to turn away." Ritsu looked at Hiroshi.

"Want to go again?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not really. I don't feel like playing anymore games." Ritsu sighed.

The people watching them had walked away to watch other people play games. Ritsu looked at a clock on the wall. "We only have about twenty minutes before we have to go to the food court."

"Let's just go now. If we get there early…then we can't be late and have anyone get mad at us." Hiroshi said.

"I just saw an interesting battle." Haru said while walking over to them.

"Oh?" Ritsu said curiously.

"Yeah. Kyo was arguing with a little kid." Haru chuckled. "It was fairly entertaining."

"Where is he right now?" Hiroshi asked.

"He's coming over here right now." Haru said, turning around to see Kyo heading in their direction.

"We're to leave right now." Kyo demanded.

"Okay." Hiroshi said.

They all walked out of the arcade and headed towards the food court. When they reached the food court there was hardly anyone there.

"Wow." Ritsu looked around.

"Pretty empty." Hiroshi said while scanning the court.

"Can we just eat already?" Kyo said impatiently.

"You can but I'm waiting for everyone else." Ritsu said. He walked over to a table and say down.

"I'm with Ritsu." Haru agreed and sat down at the table with him.

"Yeah. Kyo you can eat but we're going to wait." Hiroshi said and sat at the table with the other guys.

"Fine. I won't eat." Kyo walked over to the table and sat with them.

"So Hiroshi…when are you and Sanyu hooking up?" Haru smirked.

"What?" Hiroshi said, shocked.

"You heard me." Haru grinned.

"What makes you think I would go out with Sanyu?" Hiroshi said while trying not to make eye contact with Haru.

"You just seem like you would make a good couple." Haru said seriously.

"You think?" Hiroshi asked curiously.

"I would think so." Ritsu said.

"I hate this kind of talk." Kyo said.

"Kyo, you hate any kind of talk." Haru said truthfully.

Hiroshi and Ritsu tried not to laugh when Kyo looked at Haru angrily.

"I change of subject…" Haru smirked and looked at Ritsu.

"Yes…let's change this subject." Hiroshi looked at Ritsu as well.

"So…Ritsu. Have you and Adora ha—" Haru asked but was interrupted.

"Don't even go there." Ritsu said quickly.

"Oh…I'm going there." Haru grinned.

"Have you?" Hiroshi asked.

"No." Ritsu said loudly.

Haru sighed. "Why not?"

"Why would we?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, perhaps it's the fact that you live together, your one room from each other, you've made out, everyone knows you have the hots for each other…shall I go on?" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah we might live together but it's only been part of a day. We're one room from each other but for some reason I can't find it. We didn't make out, she kissed me so I wouldn't get harassed by girls and transform. We have the 'hots' for each other? We might like each other a little more then close friends…" Ritsu said.

"Stop trying to cover it up!" Haru said, laughing a little.

"I'm not covering up anything!" Ritsu blurted.

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't find Adora's room?" Hiroshi asked seriously.

"I can't find it. There's a room next to mine but she said it's a guest room and that's where Sanyu is staying. There's no other room in the house!" Ritsu replied, sounding aggravated.

"I know why you can't find her room. I can't tell you though. You'll have to talk to her about that." Hiroshi said.

"Back to the old conversation. So…you're still a vir—"

"I told you not to talk about it." Ritsu said.

"Oh come on! You've laid in the same bed together!" Hiroshi said quickly.

"How did you know?" Ritsu asked.

"Momiji spills easily. Now why aren't you guys even going out yet?" Haru asked.

"I don't know." Ritsu said honestly.

"Try today." Hiroshi said.

"Only if you ask Sanyu out." Ritsu said.

"No. You're not twisting my words against me." Hiroshi said quickly.

"Then I'm not asking Adora out." Ritsu stated.

"I don't want to do this. Sanyu and I still hardly know each other. You and Adora have known each other basically your whole entire lives." Hiroshi said.

"We were separated for ten years!" Ritsu said loudly.

"I'm tired of listening to this." Kyo said.

"Then go to sleep." Haru said to him.

"Don't force me to ask her out. Let me go at my own pace." Ritsu said slowly.

"Let's just forget about the whole subject." Hiroshi said with a sigh.

"Ritsu." Haru said while looking at him.

"What?" Ritsu looked back at him.

"You seriously need to get some act—" Haru was interrupted again.

"What did I ask you to not do?" Ritsu looked at Haru closely.

"Okay. I get it. Just tell me when you finally do." Haru smirked.

"Finally do what?" Adora peered over Haru.

"You're here." Ritsu said in relief.

"You look happy. Did you miss me that much?" Adora joked.

"Well I am happy to see you." Ritsu said.

"Hi all." Sanyu walked up next to Adora.

"Hey." Hiroshi and Haru said.

"Where are the others?" Ritsu asked.

"Right here!" Ayame walked over to them with Yuki on his left and Momiji on his right.

"I'm starving. Can we please eat now?" Adora said after she heard her stomach growl.

"Finally!" Kyo bellowed.

----------

"Hey Adora." Ritsu said.

"Yeah?" Adora said as she stepped onto the porch.

"Where's your room?" Ritsu asked seriously.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Adora said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Ritsu stepped inside and faced Adora. "Talk to me now."

"Well. You might have to see it to believe it." Adora turned and headed for the stairs.

"Okay then." Ritsu followed Adora and they headed up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Adora stood against the wall she had not painted yet.

"This is…the way to my room." Adora said slowly.

"What?" Ritsu walked over to her.

"Give me your hand." Adora said quickly.

"…" Ritsu put his hand out and Adora gently grabbed it. Tingles went up her spine and tingles went up Ritsu's. She pulled him gently over to the area where the hidden handle was.

She put his hand on the small blood dot she put on the handle. Slowly she pushed his hand forward and the handle came out. Adora looked at Ritsu and he was looking at her. She slightly smiled and motioned his hands so it turned the handle.

"Push." She said calmly.

Ritsu did as he was told and pushed on the area where the handle was. The whole door cracked open and he pushed it completely open to reveal Adora's room.

"So this is it?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah." Adora stepped inside her room, still holding onto Ritsu's hand and pulling him in.

"Why did you hide it?" Ritsu asked.

"I wasn't hiding it. I thought it would be cool to have a secret room. Besides, this is exactly how it was at Grandma's." Adora smiled.

"Nice bed." Ritsu was looking at Adora's California King sized bed.

"I really don't need all that room but I got it anyway." Adora said.

She let go of Ritsu's hand and did a belly flop onto her bed. "This bed is so comfortable. I feel like I'm on clouds. I love it."

"Oh well excuse me. I didn't mean to interfere with you and your bed." Ritsu joked.

Adora turned around and sat up. "Ah ha." She laid back on the bed. "Come feel how comfortable this is."

Ritsu walked over to her bed and laid next to her. "You're right. This bed is comfortable."

"You should feel how comfortable your bed is. I wasn't really planning on buying such an expensive one for you but I thought it would be nice to give you the best comfort." Adora faced Ritsu.

"My comfort isn't on that bed." Ritsu looked at her.

"It's not?" Adora asked.

"My comfort is here with you." Ritsu grinned.

"You love to flatter don't you?" Adora smiled.

"Maybe." Ritsu smiled back.

----------

"While I was out with Hiroshi, we stopped at a bookstore that has a café. The café area manager hired me!" Sanyu said excitedly.

"That's awesome." Adora said.

"I also talked to my Mom and she said she's home but I told her about Hiroshi and you and she said it would be great for me to be with friends. Hiroshi and I talked over it for hours and hours and my Mom and Dad agreed that I can live with Hiroshi!" Sanyu squealed.

"That's a surprise." Ritsu said sarcastically.

Adora nudged him in the side and he turned to her and smirked.

"I'm happy for you." Adora smiled.

"I'm going to go get my things." Sanyu said. She got up from the table and ran upstairs to get her stuff.

"That was very sudden." Ritsu said.

"Yeah I know." Adora said.

Sanyu came running down the stairs and stopped at the door. "Thank you so much Adora. Thank you as well Ritsu. I'm right next door if you need me." She ran out the door and shut it behind her. Ritsu and Adora watched her walk to Hiroshi's house through the windows.

"She seems extremely happy." Adora smiled.

"I think she really wanted to move in with him." Ritsu chuckled.

"You know what I just realized?" Adora looked at him.

"What?" Ritsu asked.

"I have a job. Do you have a job?" Adora asked.

"I work next door to Ayame's shop." Ritsu said.

"What do you do?" Adora asked.

"I work at a restaurant." Ritsu replied.

"No way! You're a waiter?" Adora asked surprised.

"Yes." Ritsu said.

"Awesome. In a waiter's outfit I bet you look ho—" Adora stopped herself.

"Hm?" Ritsu asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Adora said quickly and she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Tell me." Ritsu got up and slowly followed her.

"I don't have anything to tell." Adora moved away from the kitchen and started walking fast.

"Oh?" Ritsu smiled and followed her.

"I'm serious! I don't have anything to tell!" Adora laughed and started running.

"Do too!" Ritsu started chasing her around the house.

"I don't! I don't!" Adora was laughing and running around.

"I'll get it out of you at some point!" Ritsu laughed as he chased her.

"Never!" 


	8. Closer Than Before

VIII. Closer Than Before

A strange tingle sprung throughout Adora as she awoke. She shivered and looked at her hands. "What was that?"

She got up and lazily made her way to Ritsu's room. She knocked on his door while yawning but there was no reply. Adora looked at the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. She slowly pushed the door open to see an empty room.

"What's going on?" A voice was heard.

"Hiroshi?" Adora called after a long pause.

"Get down here!" He called.

Adora quickly ran down her stairs and saw Hiroshi looking at her. "What is so urgent?"

"I had a weird tingly feeling when I woke up earlier." He said.

"Weird, I did too." Adora rubbed the back of her neck.

"The problem is…I called everyone and they're not home." Hiroshi said quickly.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Adora asked.

"Well…Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, and the others too." Hiroshi responded.

"Ritsu isn't here…" Adora said quickly.

"Where would all the Sohmas go?" Hiroshi said quietly.

"I'm worried." Adora looked out of one of the windows.

----------

"Nice of you to visit."

"Grandma. I'm a neighbor! Don't say it as if I've not visited in years." Adora said.

"It feels as if it was. Besides that, I had an odd sight." Grandma said.

"What did you see this time?" Adora asked.

"Well, I noticed that in that future sight I saw that the Sohmas had changed."

"Changed how?" Adora asked curiously.

"That is for you to find out." Grandma smirked. "Oh and it's a good change!" There was a long pause between them. "So that's why I had a weird tingle this morning?" She said out loud, accidentally.

"You had that too?" Adora asked excitedly.

"I heard Hiroshi had it as well." Grandma said.

"He told you?"

"No. I saw him telling you in a sight." Grandma smirked.

"I wonder if all the Lees had that weird feeling this morning…" Adora said seriously.

----------

"It's been a week!" Adora yelled throughout her house.

"Maybe something happened." Hiroshi said to try and calm Adora down.

"Ritsu would call." Adora plopped onto her couch. She put her hands over her face to try and hide her watering eyes.

"Adora…" Sanyu rubbed her back.

"I'm so worried." Adora couldn't help but release her tears.

"Don't be." Hiroshi said calmly.

"I can't help it!" Adora said in a loud whisper.

"He'll be back soon, along with everyone else." Sanyu said.

----------

"I thought I'd find you here…" Hiroshi said while walking over to Adora.

"You know my thinking spot well." Adora looked up at him.

He smirked and sat down on the swing next to her. They were at the park. The sun was showing colors of purple, blue, and pink to the world to let it know that it's job in that area had been complete.

"I got a phone call and decided to search and tell." Hiroshi looked at her.

"From who?" Adora asked while pushing back and forth, gently, so she would slightly swing.

"Shigure…" Hiroshi paused. "He sounded kind of dazed. He said that when Ritsu comes home, that he might be a little quiet."

"What happened?" Adora asked curiously.

"Shigure didn't say. All he did say was that Ritsu will speak when he is ready." Hiroshi looked at the sky.

"When will he be back?" Adora quickly asked.

"Early tomorrow morning." Hiroshi responded.

"Alright…Hey, can we please go home?" Adora asked.

"I'm not stopping you." Hiroshi smiled.

They both got up from their swings and headed to each other's house. Deep in conversation…or at least Adora was in deep conversation about how badly Hiroshi was crushing on Sanyu…

----------

Adora was seated on her couch, writing in her journal. She was too into it for her own good. It was just one of those days with too little time for talk, but plenty of time to write your heart out.

A shiver went up Adora's spine and she got up and walked over to the air conditioning to see if the heat was blowing. "Oh no. I forgot to call the air conditioning company." She sighed and walked in front of a closet in the hallway. She opened it and pulled out a white blanket that she knitted. Walking back over to the couch, Adora looked at a clock on the wall, which read 12:32 P.M.

"Great. I can't call the company after midnight. That's my fault for not calling earlier to have them work on the heater."

Adora laid on the couch and rested her head on the arm. She curled into a ball and pulled the blanket over her. She slowly fell asleep after thinking over her day.

About two hours later…

Waking up from the cold throughout the house, Adora sat up. There was a noise and Adora turned to see a figure moving towards the kitchen. She quickly but quietly moved towards the light switch and flicked it on.

The figure became clear to Adora. She sat as still as possible and stared at the figure that was identified as Ritsu. He turned and looked at her.

"You're supposed to be asleep…upstairs." He said quietly.

Adora stood up and walked up to him. He looked at the couch and saw that she had slept there, and then looked at her.

"…" Adora was looking at Ritsu, trying hard not to hug him to death.

"Sorry…" He whispered. He was looking directly into her eyes and she did the same.

"Why?" Adora asked.

"I left you…alone, without me." He said softly.

"It's fine…now that you're back." Adora was trying so hard to resist the sweet innocence he had. Her whole body was at full urge to attack him and treat him like a god. Completely bending to his every command. Oddly, Adora did not know this.

"I…am still sorry. I was gone and now I am different." Ritsu said with hesitation.

"Different?" Adora asked. She moved herself a little so she could keep eye contact because Ritsu kept trying to avoid eye contact.

"I learned something that is a shock. I'm happy…but it is hard to show it right now." He said honestly.

"Tell me…please." Adora was wondering if this is the big 'change' her grandmother had predicted.

"…" Ritsu looked around and sighed. "I'm hungry."

"If I make you something…will you tell me?" Adora asked.

"Bribery?" He asked.

"No. I want to know what is going on in your life…" Adora said kindly.

"Alright then." Ritsu looked extremely tired. He walked over to the table and sat down.

After about ten minutes, Adora came over with a tray with buttered rolls and chamomile tea. She sat acrossed from him so she could see him better.

"Here you go…" She said quietly.

Ritsu looked at her and then picked up a roll and bit it. After a lot of chewing for some stall time he finally decided to speak. "The Sohmas…we learned something amazing, and yet shocking over this week and three days." He looked at Adora who was transfixed on him. He became slightly nervous due to how she was very into what he was saying. "It is about our curse. Somehow it has lifted…"

"Lifted? As in it's gone?" Adora asked.

"Yes." He said closing his eyes for he was falling asleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me." Adora smiled.

He opened his eyes and jumped a little to wake himself up. "Sorry…"

Adora didn't even pay attention to the apology. She had a small, warm smile and was looking at Ritsu. "You have told me great news. Right now…I just want to be with you."

Ritsu was leaning over…falling asleep. "Can I…stay…with you…tonight?"

Adora stood up and helped him up. "Come on. My room is closer anyway."

Adora supported Ritsu all the way to her room. When they got inside…Ritsu threw himself on her bed, shoes and all, and pulled the covers over him. Adora didn't go to bed for a while. She was completely awake because it was so cold.

"This is going to be a cold winter if it's only the middle of November." Adora whispered to herself as she walked over and checked the outside temperature. "Forty-three degrees?" She said, shocked.

Crawling into her bed for the first time that night she looked at Ritsu. He was curled up with the blanket wrapped around him. The only part of him you could see was his eyes…and up.

Adora thought for a moment. "If the Sohmas lost their curse…that means our counter curse is gone as well?" She whispered to herself. She laid down and curled under the blankets.

'She has no idea how much I missed her…' Ritsu thought. He had not fallen asleep yet. He turned to Adora who was already drifting off. 'I can't blame her for being tired because of staying up all night.' He caressed her cheek gently with his hand. 'I can see you were stressed. Having been so worried made you so tired. I'm so sorry…I wish I didn't leave you.' He sighed and slowly fell asleep.

"Ritsu…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love her?"

"…Yes…"

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes…"

"Then be with her!"

"Don't rush me…"

"You're so annoying. I'm out."

Ritsu woke up to a light kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes to see Adora smiling at him. 'That was a weird dream. Reminded me a lot of Haru.' Ritsu thought while Adora moved away from him.

"Good morning." Ritsu said while sitting up. "Do you…want to do anything today?"

"Well it's Friday. I would like to stay home and then have a Friday movie night." She looked at him. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect…" Ritsu smiled.

Adora smiled and headed out of her room and went downstairs to see Hiroshi and Sanyu. "Do you two ever knock?"

"The door was unlocked…" Sanyu giggled.

"That's my fault then." Ritsu said while coming down the stairs.

"You're back…" Hiroshi looked at Ritsu. "That's why Adora looked less lonesome looking." He joked.

"That's not funny. I was lonely." Adora said with a pout.

"Quote…'was'." Sanyu smiled.

"Hah! Nice one." Hiroshi smiled at her.

"You two seem to be really happy." Ritsu saw Sanyu and Hiroshi smiling at each other.

"Hiroshi asked me out last night." Sanyu said happily.

"I can already guess the answer." Adora said.

"Yes, of course." Sanyu blurted.

"Yeah, so?" Hiroshi looked at Adora and Ritsu. "What about you two?"

"What about us?" They said in unison.

"You should have been together a long time ago." Hiroshi said while watching Sanyu lip talk in Ritsu's direction.

"As hurt out cow?" Adora said after trying to make out what Sanyu was trying to say.

Sanyu sighed. "Ask her out now!" She blurted towards Ritsu.

"Man I was way off…" Hiroshi said with a sigh.

"Ever heard of the word 'patience'?" Ritsu asked.

"Yep." Hiroshi and Sanyu responded.

"They've got a point." Adora said after a long review of thoughts.

"What?" Ritsu looked at her.

"You would have no idea how many times I wanted to ask you out. I was always too chicken. I see myself, and I know others see me as a stressed out, upset, baggy eyes girl every time you leave. It's hard to be here alone. I'm so used to you being with me, it's hard when you're gone." Adora said without realizing some of it.

"I never saw the perfect time…" Ritsu said quietly.

"Who cares about timing? As long as you two are happy, you should be fine." Sanyu said.

"Now ask her." Hiroshi demanded.

"…" Ritsu faced Adora and she had a smile from ear to ear. "Will you…" He all of a sudden became really nervous. Adora thought it was so cute that he got nervous and hesitated, "go out with me?"

"…" Adora's smiled got even bigger, if it was possible. She literally glued herself to Ritsu for the next five minutes. She didn't have to say a word. Everyone knew her answer.

"I didn't expect it to happen that way." Ritsu said, chuckling.

"Having my brother and his new girlfriend demand it?" Adora asked.

"You realize we're still here." Hiroshi cut in before Ritsu could respond.

"Yeah." Adora smiled.

"I have to spread the word." Sanyu got her cell phone out of her pocket and started dialing a number.

"Sanyu. Can we tell people, please?" Ritsu asked after Adora tapped him and gave him a worried like look.

"Sanyu close her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Fine."

"Thank you…" Adora smiled at Ritsu and then at Sanyu.

After a really long conversation about how Ritsu found out about his curse being lifted. Everyone enjoyed an amazing lunch prepared by Ritsu. He actually did an amazing job at making lunch. Everyone complimented him on his fabulous work.

----------

Sanyu and Hiroshi had gone back to his place and were going to go out later for a nice dinner. Well, that's what Ritsu and Adora were told they were going to be doing.

Adora looked at the clock. "It's already six?"

"Movie time?" Ritsu asked while walking over to Adora.

"I guess so." Adora smiled at him and slowly walked over to the counter to pick up the movie she had rented. "Guess the movie's category. Guess right, you get a whatever you want…" She smiled, "guess wrong and you don't get whatever you want."

"Hm…" Ritsu watched Adora as she moved around carefully with the movie behind her back.

"No cheating." Adora laughed.

"Alright." He stood still and thought. "I got it."

"What?" Adora asked.

"Comedy." Ritsu said happily.

"It's half right." She pulled it out from behind her back. "It's romantic comedy."

"Do I win anything?" Ritsu asked.

"You did get it partially right. So, you get whatever you want." Adora smiled. "The only catch it that I have to agree on it."

"Not fair." Ritsu pouted.

"You only got it half right. This is fair." Adora smirked.

"I didn't know it was two subjects." Ritsu said while plopping on the couch.

"You didn't ask." Adora laughed.

"That's so funny." Ritsu joked.

Adora plopped next to him on the couch. He looked at her and smiled. "I want you to do whatever you want."

"That's it? You can have anything you want as long as I agree, and that's what you want?" Adora said to try and have Ritsu rethink his choice.

"Yeah. That's what I want." Ritsu smiled.

"Well that is an interesting choice. I wouldn't have thought of that." Adora smiled. "Then again, I'm not you."

"So…" Ritsu looked around.

Adora was actually nervous. She was going to give Ritsu a kiss that she had never given him before, a full one. Ritsu was expecting something and she didn't know exactly how to give him her true kiss. A small smile appeared as she moved closer to him so their lips were barely two inches apart.

Ritsu's heart was pounding oddly. He knew what was coming but it was odd that he was nervous. She had kissed him before, but this one seemed to have more feeling to him. Adora smiled as she stared into his eyes and then pulled away from him. "Later."

"…" Ritsu sat there for a moment. His mind was blank but then quickly flashed over to how he felt when Adora was about to kiss him.

"Movie time!" Adora said with a smile to hide any uneasiness she was showing.

'Chicken! Why now? Why at all? Maybe I'll be more confident later.' Adora thought. She got up with the movie still in hand and sat back on the couch.

"What movie?" Ritsu asked to dim the silence.

"Shallow Hal." Adora responded with a giggle. "I love this movie."

"I've never seen it." Ritsu admitted.

"You might like it." Adora picked up the remote, turned on the television and pressed the play button.

After about thirty minutes of watching the movie, Ritsu got up to make popcorn. Adora switched her position on the couch, to the floor. When Ritsu came back he noticed that she had moved and sat behind her so she could rest herself on him. He set the bowl in her lap so they could both enjoy the popcorn.

They pointed out a couple things to each other that weren't that noticeable. Laughing and having a good time during the movie was Adora's set plan.

"I love this part." Adora smiled.

"Really?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah. After all that trouble and confusion, Hal still loves Rosie." Adora replied.

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Adora and pulled her close to him. She looked at him and then back at the movie. The credits came and Adora looked at Ritsu once again, for probably the thirtieth time.

He looked at her and showed a warm smile. Adora couldn't take it; she couldn't resist his innocent charm anymore. Within a blink of an eye, Adora had connected her lips with Ritsu's. She put her right hand on Ritsu's cheek and felt how warm it was.

It was a gentle and yet sweet kiss. Adora slowly pulled away from the kiss and Ritsu looked at her as though it was a surprise. "Was that it?"

"I wanted to show you what I think is a true kiss. Not a peck, not a rough house, but a gentle true kiss." Adora said calmly.

"Now I know." Ritsu smiled.

Adora felt something vibrate in her pocket. "My phone?" She pulled it out and opened it. "It's Sanyu…" She put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Adora?" Sanyu's voice was heard.

"Yeah." Adora replied.

"Hey. We're on our way back from the restaurant. Can we come hang out with you guys when we get there?" Sanyu asked nicely.

"Hold on." Adora covered the speaker and looked at Ritsu. "Can they come over?"

"It's fine with me." Ritsu replied.

Adora removed her hand. "Yeah it's okay."

"Thanks! Bye!" Sanyu sounded happy.

"Bye…" Adora hung up the phone and sighed. "It's going to be loud now isn't it?"

"They aren't that loud. Besides, I'm sure we'll have fun anyway." Ritsu seemed so calm.

Adora smiled and got ready for Sanyu and Hiroshi to come over. When they arrived, everything in the house was back to normal. The popcorn bowl was washed and put away and the house seemed as though no one lived in it. They all played a few games and had a good time.

----------

"It's obvious…" Haru said plainly.

"It is not." Adora said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. It is very obvious. I completely agree with Haru." Shigure said.

"It isn't!" Adora said with a slight show of blushing.

"Yay! Adora's got a boyfriend!" Momiji said as he came running into the room.

Adora, Ritsu, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, Ayame, Hiroshi, and Sanyu were gathered near the springs in the back of the Lee Home. They actually weren't even in the springs but sitting in lawn chairs next to it.

"I'm so cold." Adora said quickly.

"Don't you change the subject." Hiroshi smirked.

Adora sighed. "Alright! Yes. It's true! Get over it!"

"What's true?" Ayame said as he sat on one of the lawn chairs.

"Adora and Ritsu are together." Tohru said excitedly.

"Oh my!" Ayame rushed over to Adora and sat next to her on the lawn chair. "Are you finally going to come work at my shop? It would be so much more fun if you started on Monday than after Christmas." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Now, now Ayame. Do not rush a lady." Shigure said calmly.

"Why did I come?" Kyo said while staring at the water.

"Shut up." Yuki pushed him into the spring.

Kyo came up out of the water and got out quickly, shivering. "What was that for?!"

"Being stupid." Yuki shot at him.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo shouted.

Everyone sighed at the fact that Kyo and Yuki were in another argument. Ayame slithered his way over to the boys and cut in between them. "Now boys, you need to stop your whining and bickering."

"Move!" Yuki and Kyo shouted as they shoved Ayame out of the way.

"I think this winter is getting them nipped pretty good in the butt." Shigure said with a very long sigh.

"Ignore it. It's the only way." Haru said after seeing Adora try her hardest to.

"It's kind of hard. I can tune things out easily, but them two, I have serious trouble tuning out them." Adora said. She shivered and crossed her arms. "I'm going into the springs. Anyone want to join?"

"I do! I do!" Momiji took off his clothes and surprisingly had a towel under him already.

"He's prepared…" Ritsu said.

"I'll go too." Tohru smiled. "I miss having a spring time chat with you Adora."

Adora smiled at Tohru and then watched Momiji cannon ball into the spring.

"Anyone else?" Adora looked around.

"I will." Sanyu said quickly.

Ayame sneezed a few times. "I'm sorry."

"Ayame! You're getting in the spring to warm up. I don't care what you say." Adora ran over to help him up. She pulled him to a warm steamed rock and placed him on it. "You warm up now okay?"

"I'll do my best." Ayame responded.

"I'll go in." Haru raised his arm up slightly to show who said it.

"Great." Adora smiled. "Everyone that's going in…go get changed!"

"What about you?" Momiji asked after popping his head up out of the water.

"I'm getting changed too." Adora giggled. "The men's changing room is right there." She pointed to an entrance to her right. "The women's is this way." She pointed to an entrance to her left.

Tohru and herself walked into the women's changing room and came out later to find Haru already in the water, wrestling Momiji. Ayame was fast asleep on the same rock Adora had placed him on. She walked over to the water and put one foot in it. She realized that all eyes were on her and Tohru.

"All guys huh?" Adora joked.

It was true…they were the only girls there at the moment besides Sanyu. They both climbed into the water and relaxed on the corner. Haru was too busy wrestling Momiji to realize that they had entered the spring.

Shigure didn't hear Adora and Tohru enter. He was too into a book that he was reading. On the other hand, Ritsu, Yuki, and Kyo had their eyes transfixed on the girls, mainly Adora though. Shigure looked up from his book and saw the three guys looking dazed.

"Boys!" Shigure shouted.

All three of them turned to Shigure. "What is so great that you're dazed like th--?" Shigure had looked over at Adora and Tohru and completely lost is train of thought. He couldn't even finish his sentence!

Haru and Momiji noticed it was completely silent besides the girls chatting and he looked up. 'The girls are chatting?' He thought. He faced Adora and Tohru and just like the other guys…was completely dazed. Momiji on the other hand was making his way over to Tohru.

"How cute! Tohru! If I would've known you looked this good I wou—." His mouth was covered by Haru, who had his eyes on Adora. He removed his hand from Momiji and Momiji kept going with his sentence. "would ha—." Yuki and Kyo covered his mouth this time.

"I see we have attracted a crowd." Adora giggled playfully at Tohru.

Tohru was blushing madly as she realized so many boys surrounded her. "Where's Sanyu?" She asked.

"I'm here." Sanyu popped out of the changing room and saw the entire ruckus that Adora and Tohru had caused. "You two are quite the attraction."

Hiroshi stood up and smiled at Sanyu. Sanyu smiled at him as she entered the water and sat next to Tohru. Momiji was shushed and calmed and he went over to talk to Tohru.

Haru slowly moved next to Adora. Adora was facing Tohru and Sanyu but she knew he was there. "Haru?"

Haru stopped dead in his tracks. He listened carefully.

"Yeah. He's really cool. If I was his age I would most definitely go ou--." Adora stopped speaking.

Haru noticed that it grew quiet. Adora turned to face him and he whistled. "Haru…Do you need anything?"

"You." He joked although in a way he was kind of serious.

"Ha! You have Haru coming after you now Adora." Sanyu said playfully.

"Sorry. Girl talk time." Adora tried to have that little session go right through her.

Haru moved in front of the three girls. "What can I do?"

"I don't know." Tohru said quickly.

"Just sit by me and keep me company, Haru. I would like it." Adora said with a big smile.

Haru squirmed next to Adora and she could feel his body heat even though the water was hot. Haru didn't mind not being talked to.

"I'm going to talk to Haru. You two talk." Adora said nicely.

"Okay then." Sanyu gave a small wave and smiled.

Adora turned to Haru. He was looking at a rock with a little snail on it. He looked upset or depressed; sometimes it was hard to tell. Maybe it was loneliness?

"You okay Haru?" Adora asked while placing her left hand on his shoulder.

He jumped a little and turned to her. "I'm fine. Why aren't you talking to them?"

"I did. Now I am talking to you." Adora smiled.

"Alright. What's there to talk about?" Haru was trying to start a conversation but he was sort of bad at it.

"Well…do you have a girlfriend?" Adora asked.

"Used to…" Haru sighed.

"Long story?" Adora asked.

"Yeah…" Haru nodded.

"I've got the time. I'm listening." Adora smiled and hugged Haru.

Haru and her had quite a few conversations about their lives and how things turned out for the better even though bad things may have occurred. Haru explained how his life was depressing as a kid but how a lot of people changed that.

Hiroshi, Ritsu, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were doing their thing. Kyo and Yuki got into another argument but nobody paid any attention. Ayame, slept through the whole entire time that they were in the spring. Momiji got out eventually after getting bored of listening to Kyo and Yuki fight. He did chat with everyone but decided to get out in the end.

Ritsu and Hiroshi were being their usual selves and talking about random things that had nothing to do with anything. One thing they talked about is, why does liquid turn into jiggly jello? 'I've learned a lot more about my friends. I hope to learn even more. Haru and I have become closer than ever. I think Momiji has a run for being the most known Sohma I know besides Ritsu! The spring was fun. I had a good time. I think everyone has grown closer after today. Well, closer than before…' 


	9. Thoughtful Labor

IX. Thoughtful Labor

Adora quietly sat up in her bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed the maid uniform that Ayame had given her that weekend. It was Monday, about seven in the morning.

She slipped on the outfit and put white stockings on to go with it. Putting on the black shoes she received to go with uniform as well, she thought what she would do with her hair.

Hurrying to finish getting ready, she rushed into the bathroom and put her hair into a decent bun. She moved quietly as she stepped into the hall and walked into Ritsu's room.

She smiled at his handsome features. A gentle kiss was placed on Ritsu's lips right before she strode out of his room and down the stairs. Ayame's shop was far to walk but quick on bike. She hated using up gas from her car when it really was unnecessary.

She grabbed her key to the house and put it around her neck. The one individual key was on a key ring that was attached to a cloth like necklace. It didn't quite go with the outfit so she decided that once she gets to the shop, that she would put it somewhere safe.

Quietly moving around the house as if she were a spy. If it were videotaped, everyone would have called her the new James Bond. She quietly opened the door and stepped out. Her bike was in the backyard so instead of going through the house like a normal person, she went around the house to get it.

After a long struggle of getting the bike lock off, Adora finally managed to get the bike lose. She knew she would look distracting. Seeing a girl dressed as a maid riding a bike down the street? No, that's not distracting at all! Well, that's what Adora hoped, which, sorry, didn't happen.

About a block away from her house, there were busy people driving down the street to go to work. Every car got a nice glance at Adora as she road along looking very tense. 'I'm so walking tomorrow!' She thought angrily.

Riding along for about ten minutes now, Adora noticed someone waving in the distance. As she rode closer, she noticed it to be Ayame outside his shop. "Hey!" She waved towards him. She was really good at keeping her balance on a bike. She knew how to ride without even using her hands.

Ayame seemed extremely happy to see Adora. As she pulled up to him, she didn't even have the change to dismount it.

"Adora! You're here! Finally! I never thought you would come! I thought you would leave me hanging! Not that I think you're that kind of person…I just figured you wouldn't want to come! But you're here…with me…now!" Ayame blurted loudly.

Adora slightly smiled. She didn't mean to be rude but he was really loud for so early in the morning. He just kept talking and talking. She was paying attention but not by a lot. All she really caught out of it was, "I…and she's…sick…so…we…you…to…her…shift…okay?"

"Sure…" Adora rubbed her head. They had already entered his shop but she was so out of it that she didn't even care to look at all the colors filling the room.

"You look tired." Ayame finally said after a very long conversation. 'Couldn't he notice before he started talking?' Adora thought tiredly. 'I used to wake up this early, but why was it so hard this morning?'

"I am tired." Adora said while folding her arms on the counter and resting her head on them as if they were her body pillows.

"Tea would bring you to a less tired time." Ayame smiled and went back behind a curtain.

Adora closed her eyes and was slowly drifting off. "So…tired." She started sliding off the counter. Her body was moving very slow though. There was a loud clank of teacups and Adora felt someone.

"Are you okay?" Ayame had caught Adora just in time. He was upright while she was laid out flat. Ayame was the person that Adora had felt. It seemed that bike ride had made her quite cold.

"What?" Adora blinked to try and wake herself up a little bit so she could understand what had just happened.

"You slid off the counter and luckily I had noticed it or you would've landed on my pins." Ayame explained.

Adora realized she was on top of Ayame and quickly sat up so he could stand. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and blinked heavily at Ayame. "I'm sorry."

Ayame smiled and handed her a cup of tea. "This will hopefully wake you up a bit."

Adora happily took the tea. She wanted to wake up so she wouldn't make a fool of herself any longer in front of her friend, who was also her new boss. She took a sip and winced. She pulled it away from her quickly. "Hot…"

"I should have warned you. I'm so sorry." Ayame looked quite upset that he had hurt his employee, his friend. Although it was an accident, he treated it like Adora had just gotten beat up with a hammer. Not that that was a good thing.

He ran to the back room and came quickly within an instant and handed Adora a cup of ice. "Put one on the burnt part of your tongue, and the others in your tea to cool it down."

Adora nodded and did as she was told. The pain on her tongue quickly went away and she was able to drink her tea after a minute or so. Ayame as well had tea and was enjoying it more than a normal tea drinker would.

She stood up quickly and took in a deep breath and let it out calmly. Standing up straight, she smiled at Ayame with great thanks for the morning refresher. "I'm ready for work."

----------

"Ayame!" Adora smiled happily as she called for Ayame to come out from the back.

He came running out with a dress wrapped over his shoulder. "What?"

Adora looked at him kindly. "I never noticed it until I fully woke up but your shop is very gentle and comfortable. It has a lot of color which sends a spark throughout the whole place."

"Thank you. That's the whole idea of having it be so colorful you know." Ayame smiled and slowly walked into the back room to continue hemming the dress he had over his shoulder.

Adora stood at the counter while continuously admiring the shop's little knick-knacks to go along with any outfit that Ayame could make. The back room was a little dull but it still had a spark. It would never compare to the giant spark that the colorful front of the shop would make.

Adora's stomach growled loudly and she looked out the window to see if anyone was coming. No one was there so she shrugged and walked into the back room. It was very crowded with materials and manikins for outfits.

Ayame was seen in the very back of the room. He seemed to be looking for something. "Are you looking for something?" It seemed to be a silly question to ask when it was clear that he was in fact looking for something.

Ayame looked up and saw Adora and he smiled in relief. "Can you get my pins please?"

"Sure." Adora walked out from the back and grabbed the pins that were sitting on a pile of fabric behind the counter. She held it carefully so she wouldn't get pricked by one of the pins. She went into the back room once again and made her way through the crazy mess to Ayame.

Ayame smiled and took the tomato cushion from her. The tomato cushion held the needles specifically so they wouldn't get lost, and so you wouldn't get hurt. "Thank you very much."

Adora hesitated for a moment. "May I go next door for some lunch? I'm really hungry and I will get you something…"

Ayame looked really serious. "You didn't eat breakfast?"

"No…" Adora said quietly.

"Than every morning we shall eat breakfast together when you come to work! You go and enjoy a nice healthy lunch. No need to worry on getting me something, I will come and find you shortly." Ayame said while sticking a pin into the bottom part of the dress.

"Alright." Adora smiled and strolled out of the shop. Standing outside the shop she felt her stomach rumble loudly and she put a hand over it. "Be quiet. I'm getting you food." She only had to take a few steps before she was in front of the restaurant next door.

It was already around one o'clock and Adora, as it can be seen, was hungry. She opened the door to the restaurant and the little bell hanging from the door rang throughout the hardly busy restaurant. She stepped inside and closed the door, gently.

The restaurant had a very nice vibe to it. It was relaxing. Maybe it was the deep red walls and the lavender incense? The dark oak tables with beautiful white candles? They had garland and holly wrapped around the bottom as great centerpieces to compliment the room. The whole place seemed so calm and peaceful. The only people there were an old couple.

Adora walked up to a girl who seemed to have worked there. "Table for one?" She asked very politely.

Adora stood there and thought for a moment. "Table for two…just in case."

The waitress nodded and smiled and Adora and shrugged. "Any table is open."

"Thank you." Adora sat at the bar so she could watch the chefs do their thing. She always enjoyed watching people cook. It was like if she were studying their techniques so she could use them on her dishes. That's probably why they were so tasty.

The waitress that had addressed Adora had come over to her. "I will have someone come to help you in a second."

"Thanks again…" Adora showed a weak smile. Her stomach gave out another cry and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop the noise and the slight pain. She tried to keep her mind off eating, so she watched the chefs once again.

One of them was tossing fried rice while the other was making yakasobie. Someone came out from behind the corner of the employee room but Adora was too busy watching the chefs to pay the slightest attention. It seemed that watching the chefs didn't stop her hunger but increased it. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder and she turned to see who had done it.

"I didn't know you would be here…" Ritsu said.

"I didn't know you were going to be here…" Adora responded.

"Well, I knew you had to work so I decided to work too." Ritsu said while pulling out a small notebook. "I do work here. What would you like to drink?"

"Hot chamomile tea." Adora said dreamily.

"Are you okay?" Ritsu asked, concerned.

"Ayame makes amazing chamomile tea. He's an expert I tell you, expert." Adora smiled at Ritsu.

"Alright. Would you like some gyouza?" Ritsu asked.

"That sounds delicious. Especially delicious when my stomach has been begging for food all day." Adora laughed.

"You didn't eat breakfast?" Ritsu asked.

"Nope. I was in a rush." Adora replied.

"I'll go put in your order." Ritsu smiled and walked away. Adora watched him go into the back room where the employees could only go.

At the bar you could see everything the employees were doing, so why have an employees only door? Ritsu put up the little notebook paper on a line of ones that had orders that had already been fulfilled. One of the chefs slid the line down so he could read Adora's order.

"Gyouza!" He called out loudly.

Adora jumped a little at how loud it was. It was especially loud since there were only three customers in the whole restaurant. Adora looked at the gentle old couple getting up, preparing themselves to leave. A small smile appeared over Adora's face.

"Adora…" Ritsu whispered. "Hey." He got really close to her ear and she felt his hot breath on her skin. She turned quickly, almost whipping him with her hair.

"Wuh?" Adora said startled.

"Here's your…tea." Ritsu said. He put a warm cloth down on the bar counter and then put the cup of chamomile tea onto it. "I sugge—" Adora was already gulping the tea down. "Never mind then." Ritsu said.

After a long pause, Adora finished her very long sip of tea and put it back down on the counter. She let out a long sigh. "That was good."

"Gyouza!" The chef called.

Adora and Ritsu twitched at the echoing of the man's booming voice through the restaurant. "I think my ears are going to be traumatized." Adora joked a little with a small laugh.

"Don't say that about my boss!" Ritsu whispered. He was trying to hold back a laugh. "Even if it might be true."

"Gyouza!" The chef boomed again.

"I better go get that before he makes us tone deaf." Ritsu said quickly.

"And you tell me not to talk about your boss?" Adora quietly laughed.

Ritsu smiled and went to the back to get Adora's gyouza. Ritsu had tripped over a wire while walking into the back room and Adora couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Ritsu looked at her like, 'You'll pay for that.'

Ritsu picked up Adora's gyouza and pushed the employee door open and walked over to her. He placed the plate down on the counter. "Lunch is served."

"It looks amazing." Adora smiled and looked at the chefs in the back. "Compliments to the chef!" She called.

One of the two chefs looked at her and smiled and bowed respectfully. Adora nodded at the chef and started nibbling on her gyouza. Ritsu looked at the bun Adora had made with her hair and he sighed with a chuckle. "A ponytail would work so much better." Ritsu stood behind Adora and pulled out the three bobby pins that were holding the bun together.

Adora's hair fell down her back gently and she looked at Ritsu as to question what he was doing. Ritsu pulled a hair tie out of his back pocket and tied Adora's hair up. "There."

"Thanks." Adora stuffed a piece of her gyouza in Ritsu's mouth.

Ritsu chewed it and swallowed hard. Adora looked at his outfit for the first time carefully since she arrived. A white long sleeved button up shirt with a black tie. Black pants with black dress shoes. To top it off he was wearing a black apron with straws, pens, and paper included. His hair was in a low ponytail with one of the ties he had used to put Adora's hair up.

"You look so mature in that." Adora smiled at Ritsu.

"What are you trying to say?" Ritsu said after a long pause.

"You're hot in that." Adora said briskly.

"…" Ritsu tried to hide any emotion showing after she had said that. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her neck and rested himself on her. It was as if he was hugging her.

"Ritsu! Work! Now! Someone is coming in!" One chef said as he banged on the counter.

Ritsu jumped and Adora smiled as he released himself from her and went right to work. She smiled because Ritsu could go from working to relaxing and be working again with no complaints. He was so simple and yet so complexed.

"Ayame. Come for lunch?" Ritsu said. Adora turned around and saw Ayame enter the restaurant and heading in their direction.

He looked like if he didn't eat something that he would explode. He stood in between Adora and Ritsu and looked at the chef blankly. "Gyouza please!"

Adora and Ritsu looked at Ayame worriedly. He noticed he was being watched and gave them a look like, 'What? I'm hungry!' Ritsu went behind Adora again and rested himself as he did before. Lucky Ayame got his gyouza very fast. He was already munching away at it.

Adora guessed that they had an extra batch from when they made hers and just cooked it. Ayame smiled and turned to them. "Doesn't Adora look fab, Ritsu?"

"It makes her look…" Ritsu couldn't quite get what it made her look like.

"A hot foxy lady?" Ayame blurted.

"Um…" Ritsu said.

Adora and Ritsu had looked at Ayame. He's been in the 'blurting' mood more and more often. He looked back at them and shrugged. "Well?"

"I am a hot foxy lady aren't I?" Adora joked.

"Um…" Ritsu repeated.

"Yes! Madame. You are the finest of the finest hot foxy ladies." Ayame said playfully.

"Oh really?" Adora asked.

"Um…" Ritsu repeated once again. "Yeah."

Adora and Ayame looked at him with very confused faces. "'Yeah' what?" They asked.

"She's a hot foxy lady." Ritsu said quickly.

"Finally! You need to learn to not be shy." Ayame pulled Ritsu away from Adora. "I notice that you're way too shy for your own good. Sometimes you're not and I noticed that too. It pleases Adora that you can actually do things and you be normal and not all fidgety. I know you want to act a little naughty with her. Sorry, but it is completely obvious."

Ritsu listened carefully and looked at Ayame vaguely. Ayame let out a long sigh and shrugged. "You're dating now and you've reconnected for almost a year. I know you must have some thought on naughty things. You live in the same house as her!"

"You talk to much." Ritsu said. It was kind of his way to escape from Ayame's truthfulness in all the things he was blabbing on about. Ritsu wouldn't try to admit that he did want Adora to be his. To claim her and her scent that made him crazy.

"I do not. I'm just reading your expressions." Ayame looked close at Ritsu. He gasped and giggled. "You want to loooove her. You think she's seeeeexy. You want to heeeeeear her waaaaaaaant you. You want to touuuuuuuch her. You wa--." Ayame stopped singing when Adora walked over to them.

"I'm going to go back to work. See you in a bit, Ayame." Adora said quickly. She walked out the door before either of the two could say anything. Ayame smirked when he saw Ritsu looking at Adora with a slight hungry expression. Not for food though…

"Ayame. I will break my shy shell. You also may be right about all the things you said." Ritsu turned away and cleaned up Adora's plate. Ayame's plate had absolutely no trace of food. His plate looked as if the plate was clean.

'He's growing up. Maybe his desires along with Adora's…will be fulfilled…' Ayame smiled at his thoughts. '…one day.'

----------

"Bye Ayame!" Adora called to the back of the shop.

"Bye." Ayame called.

Adora grabbed her bike that Ayame kindly put next to the counter so it wouldn't get stolen. She looked back to the curtain of the entrance to the back and smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

"Be prepared for breakfast!" Ayame called.

"Okay!" Adora said while exiting the store with her bike. She knew that Ritsu had gone home already because he stopped by to say so. She mounted her bike and made her way down the sidewalk. As in the morning, people were staring.

Two boys about Haru and Momiji's age stopped what they were doing as the maid in black rode by. Adora didn't mind that much that people were finding her attractive…or whatever else they thought. She definitely did not like how they stared and would leave perverted comments. I guess that's what she gets for wearing a maid outfit.

She reached home awfully fast. Maybe it was the fact that she sped down the sidewalk on her bike as fast as she could so the staring would stop. She put her bike in the back of the house and went to the back door to unlock it. She pulled out her house key that was safely tucked into a pocket on the work uniform.

Adora went to Ritsu's room to say hello but he wasn't there. He wasn't downstairs either, which left one place. Adora had yet to put a paint design on the wall, but she had one planned. She pushed on the blood dot she had made and turned the handle.

Looking around as she entered the room, she noticed that it was quite hot. She searched for anything that might be a fire hazard…or just be on fire. She didn't find anything at all. There was a noise. Adora listened carefully to the noise, which seemed to be running water. 'Is he taking a shower in here?' She thought.

Sneaking to the bathroom door and slightly opening it, steam pushed against her skin. 'Yup. But why didn't he use his?' The water in the shower stopped and Adora panicked. She closed the door quickly and tried to quietly make her way to the door. 'Why is it so far away?'

The sound of the shower door opening made Adora panic more than before. She moved a little quicker to the door. Moving quickly and quietly she reached the door and slightly opened it, but it was too late. Ritsu came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waste as his only cover up.

He hadn't noticed her yet and she was thankful for that. Trying to open the door was a bad idea because it would catch Ritsu's attention even if he were barely alert. A quick thought swept over Adora and she ducked behind the bookcase.

She peaked out from behind the bookcase and ducked back in. 'I can't watch.' Her hands were over her face as she peaked out again. She made a crack to see from her fingers and she shook her head. 'Why is this happening to me? Why am I so curious?'

A sound of a zipper after awhile made Adora peak out once more. Ritsu had his pants on. 'I am glad that's over.' She watched him go back into the bathroom and her escape was ready. Stumbling to the door and opening it quickly so she could get out. She snuck out and turned around to quickly close the door.

"…?"

Adora was face to face with Ritsu. 'Escape. Run and act like nothing happened.' They stood there with blank expressions for a while and then Adora started to move very slowly. 'Just run down the stairs.'

"Where did you come from?" Ritsu asked.

Adora froze. "Work."

"I mean in your room."

Did he know? Maybe it was the fact that he caught her sneaking out of the room. "Behind the bookcase." Adora said after a long pause.

"Okay." Ritsu shrugged and went back to the bathroom to brush his wet, tangle filled hair.

Adora was confused. Ritsu hadn't said anything about her being in there when he was. She stepped inside her room and looked at Ritsu who was struggling to get the bottom tangles. "Let me do it." Adora said.

Ritsu turned around and slightly smiled. He sat on the edge of her bed and turned on the television. Adora was handed the brush and she climbed behind him and adjusted herself so she could brush all of his hair.

His skin glistened with water from his wet hair. Adora smiled and started to brush his hair. "Do you ever dry off?"

"My hair just makes me wet again…so not really." Ritsu responded as she flipped through the channels. Ritsu's hair was getting really long and so was Adora's. 'Now that I think about it…we didn't even celebrate our birthdays this year. We both know each other's birthdays and we said happy birthday to each other. No party though.' Adora thought as she combed through Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu finally found a good channel and was enjoying it. Adora finished untangling Ritsu's knots and sighed. She leaned on him and crossed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his left shoulder. "I'm tired." She felt all the water from Ritsu soak into her outfit. She laughed quietly and pulled away from him. "I'm wet too."

Ritsu looked at her. "Sorry."

"I need a shower anyway. Speaking of…why did you use my shower and not yours?" Adora asked curiously.

"Your shower is better." Ritsu said in reply.

"Good enough for me." Adora went to her closet and grabbed her black pajama shirt that was given to her by Ritsu. She opened her drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts called boy shorts along with black panties.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at Ritsu who was transfixed onto the television. She smiled and started the shower. Surprisingly when she got in the water was warm. Ritsu hadn't used up all the hot water like she thought he might have.

Ritsu on the other hand had actually started to break his shy shell like he proposed that he would do. He was slightly more confident. Adora on the other hand was just confused at his new behavior, but was even more attracted to it than confused. He was finally not as panicky and more calm.

Ritsu kept looking over to the bathroom door. Two times he stood up and went to the door and put his ear to it and then quickly sat down. One last time he stood up and walked to the door. He seemed to be extremely curious. He cracked the door open and saw Adora's shadow through the shower glass. It was only possible to see the shadow of her for the glass was made to have a powdery color so the person could have some privacy.

The steam streaked over his slightly still wet body as though inviting him back in for company. Ritsu didn't move a muscle and decided to not do anything. He walked over to the bed and laid back on it and sighed.

----------

Adora opened her paycheck envelope and her eyes widened. The paycheck was extremely large and she hadn't even worked hard enough to earn all of it. Ayame told her that whatever she saw was her normal paycheck and a slight Christmas bonus. That 'slight Christmas bonus' was really big. Ayame also said to except it and to not ask any questions about it, so that's exactly what Adora did.

She was strolling down the street to go home when she opened her paycheck. Tucked safely into her pocket is where the check was placed after another glance at it in awe. Adora inhaled the sweet crisp afternoon air. She could tell that it was going to snow soon. How? Maybe she was getting the element gene that her mother had. 'Grandma said that Dad had the strength gene so maybe that's why Hiroshi is becoming stronger. Mom had the element gene so maybe I'm getting it? Who knows…' She thought.

Pushing the main gate open to get inside to her house, someone came up behind her. Adora felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end right before she turned around quickly. Ritsu was smiling at her. Adora went to say something but Ritsu put his index finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

He brought her back to her house and sat her on the couch. Adora looked at Ritsu with a very confused expression as to why he had kept her silent. He sat next to her and had a really serious face. Adora grew nervous. "Ritsu…?"

He looked at her with no emotion to read anywhere. "Ritsu…are you okay?" Adora asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Ritsu smiled and laughed a little.

"Don't spook me like that again! I thought I did something bad!" Adora gently punched his arm and smiled.

"I wanted to see your reaction. That was so worth it! You looked so scared." Ritsu tried not to laugh.

"Ritsu. That's not cool." Adora said while gently punching him a couple more times in the arm.

"Alright. Sorry." Ritsu said, trying to look serious.

"I need to go Christmas shopping." Adora changed the subject.

"I do too." Ritsu agreed.

Adora looked at Ritsu. "Well we both can't go at the same time."

"Why not?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"What if I'm buying a gift for you?" Adora asked.

Ritsu thought for a second and sighed. "You have a point."

"Thought so." Adora giggled.

----------

Adora gently put everything she bought onto her bed. There were tons of presents and wrapping paper. She looked around and went to her worktable and grabbed a pair of scissors and her tape.

There was a small black box on the bed next to the wrapping paper. Adora was still deciding whether to wrap the box or to just put a silver bow on it. After a minute of thinking, Adora grabbed the box and then a silver bow and put the bow on the small box. She put it with the other presents she had recently wrapped.

It was quiet throughout the house. Ritsu was working for some extra cash to buy presents which left Adora all alone. Hiroshi and Sanyu were out Christmas shopping and as far as she heard, so were all the Sohmas. This was the perfect time to wrap presents for everyone.

The little black box was one of the last presents she had to wrap. There were two left that she had to wrap. One of them was a huge box that had fragile written all over it. Adora decided to use light blue wrapping with snowflakes on it and a gold bow for that box. She started wrapping it when she heard a few knocks on her door.

Adora went to her door. There were a few more knocks. 'Whoever is at the door is very impatient.' Adora thought right before she opened the door.

"Hi!" Emiko said with a warm smile.

"Emiko! Hi! You got back from visiting friends in the US so fast!" Adora said while hugging Emiko.

"Yeah. Well they have friends too. I can't be the only one visiting everyone this year." Emiko looked around as Adora released her from a hug. "Wow."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Adora said calmly.

"I never thought you would get a house so early. I thought you would wait awhile before you went and moved out of Grandma's place." Emiko stepped inside and continued to look around.

"Well you definitely thought wrong. I've been happily living here for awhile now." Adora walked into the kitchen. "Hey Emiko...I'm kind of wrapping presents right now. Do you think you could come back in about twenty minutes?"

"Can't I just sit on your couch till your done?" Emiko asked.

"I guess." Adora shrugged and walked upstairs to finish wrapping the presents she had left.

After awhile, Adora finally finished wrapping the presents and sighed. 'I hope everyone likes these…' She thought hopefully. She walked down the stairs and noticed that Emiko wasn't there. "What?" Adora blurted. She turned around and ran upstairs and looked in her room and then the guest room. No Emiko. 'Ritsu's room? No…she couldn't have gone in his room!'

Adora walked slowly up to Ritsu's door and Emiko stepped out, yawning. "Such a boring room. I thought I was going to find some tips or dirty magazines."

Adora blushed. "He's not like that! What were you doing in there anyway?"

Emiko smiled. "Looking for your Christmas present of course."

"My Christmas present…?" Adora asked curiously and then shook her head. "Even if you found anything I don't want to know what it is!"

Emiko shrugged and walked passed her and started making her way down the stairs. Adora turned around and watched her disappear. She stood there for a minute and decided to go downstairs. When she reached the bottom she saw Emiko on the couch watching TV. Adora plopped down next to her and watched what Emiko was. "Hey. Do you want to come to my Christmas Eve party? I really want you to come."

Emiko looked at her. "Will the Sohmas be there?"

"Yeah. I want you to meet them. I don't think you have…" Adora replied.

"I'll go." Emiko smiled and hugged Adora. "Sorry if I was being a pain."

Adora was going to say something, but changed her mind.

----------

"What did you see in his room?" Adora said while poking Emiko to wake up.

Emiko opened her eyes lazily and looked at Adora. "I didn't find any presents if that's what your asking."

Adora sighed and sat back on the couch. "Well thanks anyways. At least now I know I didn't get anything."

Emiko sat up. "What makes you think that he didn't get you anything?"

"I don't know. Nothings in his room." Adora grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have anything planned. Maybe a night on the beach or something romantic like that." Emiko explained.

"You think so?" Adora asked.

"Yeah. By the way…I went into your room and man you have a bunch of presents." Emiko smiled.

"When did you do that?!" Adora blurted.

"When you were asleep." Emiko smiled even more. "You must've worked hard for all that money to buy those gifts."

"I guess." Adora sighed.

----------

"I hope Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are fun…" Adora looked up from her bed. She was leaning against the head board, curled into a ball. Her legs her pulled close to her and her arms were wrapped around them. Ritsu wasn't back from his shopping yet which was strange since he was gone from the morning and it was already late afternoon.

Adora leaned to the left and fell sideways on her bed and sat there. "There is no doubt." She giggled. "It will be fun." 


	10. Giving and Receiving

X. Giving and Receiving

Yawning and looking at the clock was a normal routine for Adora. She would get up from her bed and get dressed. Either going to work or relaxing with Ritsu. On Christmas Eve everything changes.

Adora woke up to the sun shining on her face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times. Looking at the ceiling she realized what the date was and she sat up instantly. 'Today will be awesome.' She thought as she jumped out of bed an ran into Ritsu's room. He wasn't there. She sniffed the air and smelt bacon. Running down the stairs, she collided into the person she was looking for; Ritsu.

"Good morning to you too." Ritsu chuckled.

"Today. We must make the place look awesome!" Adora said excitedly.

----------

"Just one more…" Emiko said as she looked at a small box of ornaments. "Only one more box to go."

"I don't see why you saved tree decorating for Christmas Eve." Hiroshi said as he placed a ornament bulb on the top of the tree.

Adora sighed and placed two bulbs on the tree and went to hang up garland around the inside of the house. Emiko emptied the box of ornaments and hung them up and decided to hang up the garland and have Adora make the cookies. Hiroshi on the other hand said he was going to take Sanyu out to lunch and then they would be back for the party.

Ritsu was upstairs doing his thing in his room. Adora told him to stay up there till everyone was done decorating. Adora went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to fill with the ingredients for the cookies she was going to make. She hadn't decided what other cookies to make besides sugar, gingerbread, and chocolate chip.

After making a long decision, Adora finally decided to make mint chocolate chip cookies with little pieces of candy cane in them. She thought that would be a big hit since everyone she knew loved mint and chocolate. Emiko almost tripped a couple times while putting the garland around the living room and dining room.

It took awhile but it was worth it to make all the dough for the cookies Adora was baking. After Emiko hung up the garland, she helped Adora out by making little balls out of the dough and putting them on a cookie sheet. Adora made so much dough that there was enough of each mixture to make at least fifty cookies. Emiko tried her best to fit about ten to twelve cookie balls on each sheet. The process would be long but hopefully it would get done.

Batches and batches of cookies went into the oven and came out. Ritsu couldn't help but sniff the air happily and trail to the scent. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was really surprised at the look of the house. A beautiful tree, original, and stuffed with presents. He looked at the garland running along the walls in small waves and something caught his eye as he noticed the entrance from the dining room and kitchen to the living room. Hanging from the ceiling was mistletoe. He smirked and walked over to Adora and Emiko.

Emiko noticed him and poked Adora and she turned to see him. "Well it took you long enough to come down."

"You told me to wait." Ritsu said while looking at some of the hot and fresh baked cookies on a giant platter.

"Yeah I did but I thought as soon as the cookie smell reached you, you would come down but I guess that took too long." Adora said as she stuffed another cookie sheet into the oven.

"Oh. How many cookies are you making?" Ritsu asked as he leaned over to see a platter that was already full.

"More than we expected." Emiko answered for her.

Ritsu smiled and sneaked a sugar cookie and ran upstairs do continue what he was doing.

Emiko was watching him till he disappeared up the stairs and she kept wondering what he was doing that made him stay up there the whole time. She didn't feel like being nosey because there were way to many cookies to be baked to have time to do so.

Adora got the last batch of cookies in the oven and Emiko sighed. "That took up three hours."

Adora whipped her forehead. "It's not over yet. After we get this batch out, everyone will start arriving." She looked at the clock. "It's going to be a crazy day."

"Yeah it is." Emiko said as she looked at the stairs.

Adora looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You've been staring at the stairs a lot. What's going on?"

Emiko quickly looked at her. "Don't you wonder what Ritsu has been doing for the past hours? Maybe he's wrapping gifts, or planning something for a secret Sohma mission or something."

"A secret mission? Emiko, you have a crazy imagination." Adora said. She looked at the stairs again and smiled. "I would like to find out what he is doing though…"

As both of them reached the first step the timer for the last batch of cookies went off and both of them jumped at the sudden noise. Adora quickly made her way to the oven and pulled out the cookie sheet and placed it on the counter. Emiko was growing impatient while waiting. When Adora finally came back both of the were extremely eager to see what Ritsu was doing.

Emiko let Adora up the stairs first and quickly followed her as she walked up the stairs quietly. When they reached the top they paused and stared at Ritsu's door. His door wasn't open at all which got them both even more curious as to what he was doing.

"I thi--" Adora was cut off by Emiko's shushing. Emiko nudged Adora to go forward and she did, slowly though. When she got to Ritsu's door she beckoned to have Emiko come. They both sat in front of Ritsu's door, staring at it. They both had the same thought; 'What if we get caught?'

They were acting like little kids searching for their presents while their parents were at work. Adora put her ear to the door to listen. Emiko was watching her to see if she had any expression to show what was happening. Adora listened carefully, but there was nothing coming from the other side of the door. Was he sleeping?

Emiko was watching carefully and then she felt light breathing on her neck. She turned slowly and saw a boy. "Why are you on the floor?" He asked.

Adora turned to the boy and noticed that it was Momiji. "Momiji. What are you doing here? You're early." Adora whispered.

"I asked you a question first." Momiji replied.

Adora looked at him and sighed. "We're spying on Ritsu."

"Wouldn't you need to see him?" Momiji asked. Mind you that he was still not whispering.

"I guess. Now you answer my question, and whisper." Adora replied quickly while glancing at the door a couple times to make sure she didn't see a shadow from the small crack under it.

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't help coming early." Momiji said honestly, this time whispering.

Adora leaned on Ritsu's door and sighed. "We'll never know what he is doing…"

"Who?"

They all turned as soon as they heard that question. Ritsu was walking out of Adora's room with a curious face. "You were in my room?" She said weakly.

"Yes." Ritsu looked at everyone sitting on the floor in front of his door. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Nope." Emiko said as she pulled herself up. Adora and Momiji stood as well. Adora coughed. "I should go take those cookies off the sheet now. I'm sure they've cooled down enough." She walked slowly until she knew no one could see her and from there she ran down the stairs.

Emiko and Momiji stared at Ritsu; waiting for him to go downstairs so they wouldn't get asked anything. Ritsu on the other hand, wasn't going to move until he figured out what was going on. Momiji ended up blurting out that they wanted to see what he was doing and all he did was chuckle and walk downstairs.

"Trying to find out what I was doing?" Ritsu said as he walked up behind Adora. She slightly jumped and turned around to face him. "Stop scaring me like that." She said with a half smile.

"Habit I guess." Ritsu said while a big smile plastered his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Adora asked while sitting on the couch and sighing in a job well done.

"You." He said while sitting next to her and looking at all the decorations.

Adora looked at him curiously and shrugged. He was always a mystery to her. She also noticed he was changing more and more. Some changes made her smile, other changes made her want to kiss him till he couldn't breath. Although you are suppose to breath through your nose, Adora found out Ritsu wasn't really good at that.

"Do you really want to know?" Ritsu said, apparently cutting off Adora's thoughts. She looked at him with a blank expression. He stared at her for awhile and she blinked back to the real world. "What?" She asked nicely.

Ritsu chuckled at Adora's airy thoughts. "Do you really want to know what I was doing?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm not going to force you to say it though." Adora said truthfully.

"I will say it anyway. I was…preparing something." He looked at the mistletoe and smiled.

"Preparing for something in my room. Why in my room?" Adora asked him.

"So many questions. Just wait for the right time and you will find out why the preparation was in your room." Ritsu stood up as Momiji and Emiko ran to the front door to answer it. The doorbell rang a few times and Emiko quickly opened the door.

Emiko was confused as to who the person was. "Adora…..you might want to come here." Adora got up and walked to the door and gasped at the person she saw. "James!" Her old friend James who she hadn't expected at all had arrived. "The bag boy?" Emiko asked Adora.

Adora looked at Emiko. "If that's how you want to remember him." She looked back at James. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly. James smiled and looked at all three people standing in the doorway. "Well I wanted to say hello and wish you all the best."

"You sound so sad." Momiji said right after James spoke. "You do…What's wrong?" Adora asked. "I have to leave for the US to visit my grandmother who is very ill." He said while Emiko and Momiji pulled him inside and sat him at the kotatsu. "Have a cookie. Adora's cookies are amazing and will liven you up." Ritsu said as he brought over one of the huge trays of cookies.

"So this is the wonderful Ritsu." James said as he grabbed a cookie and nodded in thanks. "I don't know about wonderful…He can't beat me." Everyone heard the voice and looked at the front door which was wide open. Hiroshi stepped in with a big grin. "I am the most wonderful person out of them all."

It went quiet for a moment and Hiroshi looked at them. "What? I can't have some fun?" Adora walked over to him and smiled. "Glad you came. Where's Sanyu?" "She's coming. She had to stop by her parents house and pick up something." Hiroshi said. "Alright." Adora said in reply.

"Do you want me to stay?" James asked everyone. Everyone looked at him and Adora smiled. "You are welcome to stay for the party."

"Okay." James looked around. "When are people suppose to be getting here?" Adora looked at the door and sighed. "Hopefully sometime soon."

----------

"These cookies are divine!" Ayame said while nibbling on one. Kyo sighed and looked around from the couch. Tohru was next to him while enjoying a cookie as well. They all had finally arrived.

"Don't eat too many cookies before dinner." Emiko said as she popped out from the kitchen. She wanted to check up on everyone for Adora while she was checking on the ham.

"I'm sorry!" Adora was heard from the kitchen and everyone relaxed and sniffed the wonderful scented room of pineapple, cherries, ham, mashed potatoes, and much more. Shigure called and said he would be a little late and Adora was told to continue without him.

"Ritsu and Yuki were setting the dining room table. Of course they were the only ones to offer because everyone else was transfixed on the television. Tohru wanted to help but Ritsu refused her offer. 'You should not be doing this. You are a guest.'" Adora was talking to herself again. "That's what Ritsu said, right? He's such a gentleman."

"Gentleman? Who?" Ayame was walking up to Adora to help her and Emiko. "I'm just talking aloud again. Don't mind me." "Ayame can you help me carry some food out to the table?" Emiko asked while grabbing the giant bowl of mashed potatoes. "Oh goodness! Let me carry that." Ayame rushed over to her and took the bowl gently from her hands.

"Thank you." Emiko smiled as Ayame walked to the table and put down the big bowl. "You are so nice Ayame." Emiko said while placing the two small bowls she had onto the table. Ritsu and Yuki finished setting the table and helped Emiko and Ayame put everything on the table.

"Dig on in!" Adora called as everyone stared at the glistening food before them. Stomachs were being filled with delicious food and sweet treats galore. "This is…good." Kyo said after a long moment of silence. At the exact moment after he finished that sentence, everyone grew quiet.

"Did you just compliment something?" Yuki looked at Kyo. "So what. Is that a problem?" Kyo spat at Yuki, but not rudely. "It's fine with me." Yuki smiled at Adora and she smiled back. She didn't expect Kyo to like it, but he did and that made her very happy.

----------

"Presents!" Momiji jumped around the tree as the lights reflected onto the colorful wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes. "Calm down Momiji." Shigure chuckled. The whole gang was there, finally together at last. "Look at this pretty blue wrapping paper with the golden bow!" Momiji gasped as he spotted it.

"That's yours." Adora smiled at Momiji as he gasped again and grabbed it slowly, as though it were glass and the only one of it's kind. He unwrapped the present and pulled out a light blue pajama long sleeve shirt and pants to go with it. "Oh cool! I've needed pajamas too!" "You're not done. Check the very bottom of the box." Sanyu noticed something else that was light blue.

"A night cap to go with it!" Momiji ran to Adora and gave her a big hug. "Thank you!" "Anytime." Adora hugged him back with a huge smile.

Everyone continued opening their presents until all that was left was a small black box with a silver ribbon around it. "It's for Ritsu." Adora picked up the box and looked around but couldn't find him. "Where is he?" She asked everyone, incase they had seen him.

"He went upstairs earlier. He said something about when you go up there, that everyone should leave." James said while grabbing a cookie. "I wonder what's wrong." Adora looked at the time. "It is pretty late…we should end the party."

"I don't want to leave though…" Momiji said sadly. "I'm sorry Momiji." Adora patted his head. "We should go." Yuki looked at the clock and noticed how late it was.

Adora excused herself as Hiroshi and Sanyu left. James left and she said goodbye but made sure that he would call her at least once a week to see if everything in the US was good. As she was walking up the stairs she heard her name being called. "Adora. He wasn't being rude by going upstairs and saying for everyone to leave when you go up. I think he just wants to spend time with you without interruptions from us." Adora nodded, she knew it was Ayame telling her.

The sound of the door shutting reminded her to give Ritsu his present that was in her hand. 'In my room…' She thought as she remembered Ritsu saying something about preparations in her room.

She opened her door slowly and shut it behind her. Her room was slightly lit with three candles on one of her black shelves on her wall. The dim light wasn't good enough to see what was going on or where she was. "Hello?" She whispered as she took a step forward.

She took another step and a shiver went up her spine. She dropped the small box as she felt a hand move across her right arm. It was warm against her fragile body. Another hand did the same to her left arm and she turned her head slightly. She could hardly see who it was, but she had an idea.

The figure backed up a few inches away and Adora's whole body begged for more of the warm touch from the dark figure. It was as if the warmth of the person beckoned her body forth, for she moved closer and closer to it. The candles flickered madly and she recognized the figure as Ritsu.

She knew it was him. There was no mistake in his gentle touch and warmth that it wasn't him. Adora reached out to Ritsu and felt his bare chest against her soft hands. Her body wanted more, and she knew it wasn't just her body. She wasn't going to resist Ritsu any longer.

Ritsu gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him so they were touching. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer, Ritsu feeling her upon him, wanting more. Adora was growing weak in patience, wanting to remove all clothing from both of them and have their desires and fantasies become reality.

Ritsu moved back slightly and tugged at Adora's shirt and slowly started pulling it up. Adora wanted to let things take their course, but also slightly wanted to resist the man she loved before him. To some he might have looked weak, but Adora knew he had strength. He could easily wrestle her into the desires he had and the lust his virginal body needed.

The cold chill of the air roamed Adora's body as her shirt was removed. She drifted into a very quick thought of resistance once again. A very quick thought, erased as the heat of a kiss was placed on her neck and moved closer and closer to her dry lips.

Her breathing was steadily getting heavier and heavier and breaking off a few times as a kiss sent shivers throughout her. Ritsu was tugging gently on Adora's skirt, begging for it to disappear, invitation to take it off and everything else on her. Adora pulled Ritsu into a deep kiss that surprised him.

Ritsu had gained the acceptance to move further as soon as the kiss was broken and Adora slightly nodded. Ritsu pulled her closer and once again was surprised when Adora slid her tongue into his mouth, teasing him as she brushed her tongue along his and the roof of his mouth. He decided to play with Adora as she had teased him.

He slid her skirt off slowly in a teasingly way and she slightly smiled. Their clothes were the only thing keeping them from having complete bare skin against each other in a rough competition for power.

Ritsu sat on the bed, pulling Adora with him. "Everything…off." Adora said after slightly calming. Ritsu didn't argue with that at all. He was unbuckling his pants. Adora pushed him back on the bed gently and sat on top of him, her legs on each side as she finished unbuckling his pants and slid them off.

Ritsu leaned back up, Adora in his lap, facing him with a smirk plastered on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into another deep kiss. In the process, they both stripped themselves of the rest of their clothing. Ritsu switched their position so Adora was laying on the bed and Ritsu was looking over her.

Adora swallowed hard as her whole body begged angrily and impatiently. Lust clouded their eyes completely as they looked at each other. Ritsu traced little swirls on Adora's stomach and she felt it do a flip.

"Ritsu…" Adora looked into his eyes. They were gentle as though slightly afraid to hurt her and yet clouded still by the lust they both desired. A slight smile appeared over Adora's face and then Ritsu's.

Positioned right, Ritsu slid himself slowly into Adora, slightly afraid at first. Adora nodded quickly as she felt him move deeper into her core. Her whole body commanded more. Ritsu knew he wouldn't have to worry any longer, she was fine.

Swirls of sweat and heat filled the room, the windows fogging. Dry lips gone swollen and desire fulfilled. Ritsu motioned himself at an even pace but a pleasurable one.

With every gasp and moan that escaped Adora, Ritsu grew more aroused. He loved the sound of her wanting more of him. He knew he was hers and she was his.

Ritsu removed himself from her moist core and they both gasped for air. Adora sat up, sweat dripping down her body as she made her way to the standing Ritsu. She stood next to him and raised an eye brow at him. He knew what was coming.

Adora moved downward and moved her mouth over Ritsu's erection, teasing him with different paces. Ritsu shivered as Adora engulfed him, bringing him pleasure he didn't even know existed. Ritsu gasped and moaned loudly. He couldn't take it, if she kept it up he would reach his peak.

He moved her to the bed and entered a finger into her. Adora shivered madly as she entered a second and then a third. Adora let out a soft scream. It made her feel so great. Ritsu moved his fingers in and out of Adora, pushing back in and curling his fingers slowly as she screamed louder.

Adora grabbed the head board of her bed for support as Ritsu sent his hard erection back into her at a fast pace. Their release was coming soon and they both knew it. With ever shove Adora moaned and Ritsu gasped. Steam shed through their bodies as they both let out gasps as they both reached their climax.

----------

"What a night." Adora rubbed her head as she walked into the shower. She turned the water on and stared at the ceiling as the water got warmer on her back. Ritsu had already taken his shower and was roaming around the house.

As Adora was washing her hair she smirked as she looked back in her memories of what had happened last night. "Pretty darn good for a first for both of us…"

After drying off she slid into one of her robes and walked downstairs and saw one gift under the tree. "I thought all the presents were given out…" As she walked over to the gift she noticed a tag on it. Lifting the tag and reading 'To Adora' surprised her. "This wasn't here yesterday…was it?"

She picked up the box and opened it. All there was in it was a sheet of paper that read, '!Riddle!: Enjoy the peace in hot yet wet to relax yourself to a prune.' She stared at it for awhile and looked around to see if Ritsu was playing a joke on her.

"The hot springs." She finally figured that the note meant to go to the hot springs. She ran upstairs to her room and noticed the little black box she had dropped the night before and picked it up with a big grin. She put it on Ritsu's side table and grabbed a towel from the closet. She rushed out to the hot springs after calling Emiko, Sanyu, and Tohru to join her.

She changed her clothes into the towel quickly and slid her way into the hot springs. Closing her eyes as the hot water collided with her skin, it reminded her a lot of the night before. Those images kept popping up in her mind. Maybe because it was their first time? She didn't know, but she did know that Ritsu planned the night perfectly. They both seemed to be wanting lust more than ever the night before.

Adora heard footsteps and she turned her head and saw Sanyu, Emiko, and Tohru walking towards her in their towels with smiling faces. "Hot Spring Chat is now in session." Adora said playfully.

"Can we do confessions today?" Emiko asked excitedly. "That sounds good." Sanyu said with an evil grin plastered across her face. Tohru looked at the sky, it was snowing. "It's snowing…" She said calmly as everyone looked up and smiled.

"Sanyu goes first!" Adora said quickly, getting herself out of any confession trial. "I don't know what to confess." Sanyu said honestly. "Confess if…" Emiko looked around and smiled. "Confess if you and Hiroshi have…yah know…did 'it' yet." Sanyu blushed like mad, that was the exact thing she didn't want anyone to ask her to confess.

'I should have chosen something else!' She yelled at herself in her mind. She took a deep breath and looked at all of them. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" Adora looked at Sanyu curiously. "How can you say that? It's a yes or no." Emiko said quickly. "It's personal!" Sanyu said quickly.

"She's not saying she didn't, but not admitting she did. She must have." Adora said after a long pause. "How did you come up with that conclusion?!" Sanyu asked.

"I see how she got it." Tohru giggled and spaced out for a bit. "I don't!" Sanyu slightly blushed and pouted. "You're in denial! Denial!" Adora said while giggling. "Denial!" Emiko said with her.

"Fine! I am in denial! I have!" Sanyu blurted out and quickly blushed like mad and grew quiet while Adora and Emiko started laughing at Sanyu's cute way of trying to get out of the confession.

"Tohru's turn!" Emiko said happily. Tohru snapped out of fantasy land and looked around at them. "What?" She asked slowly. "You have deep feeling for Yuki or Kyo?" All three of the girls asked Tohru.

Tohru blushed and looked down. "Oh come on. We're all adults here. I would easily confess." Adora said happily. "Fine then we'll go to you after Tohru." Sanyu said with her evil grin again.

"I really don't know." Tohru said honestly. "She's telling the truth." Adora said while stretching her arms out. "Adora now." Sanyu looked at her, knowing the perfect question combo to ask. "Have Ritsu and you lost your virginity to each other yet? If you have…then when." Sanyu smiled, proud of herself.

"Yes and last night." Adora said as though it was an everyday thing that she said. "Wow…Okay she really does confess easily." Emiko said after everyone was silent.

"You did?! Last night?!" Sanyu asked excitedly. "Hey. One question at a time. You already got two for me so you have awhile to go." Adora smirked. "Tell us." Emiko said eagerly.

"Why are you so eager Emiko?" Tohru asked her. "She's my cousin and I care about her. I have to invade her privacy, it's my job." Emiko smiled. Tohru smiled at Emiko and Emiko let out a little laugh.

"So funny Emiko." Adora looked at her. "Tell us what happened." Sanyu demanded. "How come you all want to know mine and yet you don't want to know about Sanyu's?" Adora asked questioningly.

"Not as interesting as Ritsu…and you!" Sanyu said with a smile. "Tell!" Emiko begged. Tohru was listening silently next to Emiko.

"When you guys left, Ayame said something about him wanting to spend time with me without interruption from everyone else. I think he knew about it. As I was going upstairs I remembered he said that he had my present in my room. I walked in…and well…yeah. Things happened." Adora rubbed the back of her head, wondering why she was telling them that. "I know for a fact that if you guys stayed…you would probably have needed ear plugs." Adora joked.

"Too much information Adora." Emiko said with a look of disgust on her face. Sanyu was laughing at Emiko's expression. "It was a joke." Adora laughed. "Yeah right! I bet we would have." Emiko said as her face looked even more disgusted as she pictured what happened and shook her head.

"Tohru you're so quiet." Adora looked at Tohru who was spaced out. "Dreaming about Yuki and Kyo!" Emiko and Adora said together. "Tohru can't decide if she wants Yuki or Kyo! Let's sing a song to cheer her up! Tohru and the boys sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The girls sang the song to Tohru and she tried ignoring it as she looked at the sky, but blushed madly anyways.

They continued chatting until Adora noticed something on top of one of the mini waterfall rocks. She stood up and grabbed a box. "Another box?" "Another? You've gotten these already?" Sanyu asked. "Only one." Adora said as she stared at it.

"Open it." Tohru said half excited, half intrigued. Adora slowly opened the box and saw another sheet of paper. She pulled it out and read, "The breeze cools you as you glide against it. Chains beside you and ground under you. Friends should come and enjoy it too." Adora read it out aloud.

"Where would chains be beside you and the ground under you?" Tohru asked. "I can only think of one place that has chains." Adora said as she reread the note to herself. "Where?" They all asked.

"The park's swings." Adora stood up and got out of the springs. "Let's go."

----------

"You can go higher!" Sanyu called from the ground. "No." Emiko said while looking down at the ground from the tree. "Come on. I'm already passed you." Adora said from six branches up, sitting down while enjoying the view of the sky.

"It's cold and slippery. How did you get up there?" Emiko said while trying to make her way up higher. "I've climbed trees my whole life. I am a monkey!" Adora laughed as she pictured Ritsu taking pride in that even though he's not a very skilled climber. He would fall easily and break something.

"I'm getting down." Emiko said while stepping down and making her way to the ground. "It's so beautiful up here though!" Adora said while swaying her legs back and forth. "Where do you think the next box will be?" Emiko said as she reached the ground with a sigh. "Near the swings." Adora sighed and jumped to the ground and landed lightly.

"You just jumped from a…really tall tree." Tohru said for the others. They were all speechless, even Adora. She just had the instinct to jump, she did. Landing perfectly without harm from at least a 10 foot drop. "That is strange." Adora looked at herself and shrugged. "I'm a cat now I guess." She said playfully. "She can climb like a monkey and land like a cat." Sanyu said quietly to herself. "She did say her family has strange abilities to do the unnatural."

"I found it." Adora said while picking up a box that was sitting on a bench near the swings. "Down the path the meeting was made. Surrounded by greens and sound." She read out aloud but to herself. "The side walk where we met each other after so long? It was a sidewalk path…where we met…the field was across the street. The noises from everything pulls it together."

Adora looked at small writing at the bottom of the card. "Send everyone home if they are with you." Adora felt like someone was behind her and she quickly turned around and fell. Tohru, Sanyu, and Emiko were standing right there, apparently reading the note over her shoulder. Adora got up quickly and brushed herself off. "You ha--"

"We saw." Sanyu said. "We'll go." Emiko said with a big smile. "This was interesting." Tohru added. They all waved goodbye and walked off together.

Adora on the other hand, walked all the way to the sidewalk where Ritsu and Adora had reunited after ten long years. No one was there, and no box. She looked up and down the streets and then heard a bell. She turned around and Ritsu laughed. "I've been here for a long time. It sure does take you a long time to find the boxes." "I was having fun with the girls." Adora said while a silly smile appeared over her face.

"What was the point of the boxes?" Adora asked curiously. "For this box." Ritsu pulled out a semi small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Ritsu, no. I won't allow you to spend so much on me."

Ritsu got closer to her. "I want to. Jewelry and items cannot buy love. I don't want to buy love. I am already in love and I am loved. I wanted to give you this because I knew you would like it." He said, shyly.

"I do like it. It's so beautiful." Adora threw herself into Ritsu's arms. "I have a gift for you too." She said after pulling away from him. "You do?" He asked. "Yep. I was going to give it to you last night but…I didn't expect what happened. I ended up dropping it." Adora laughed as she said the last part and Ritsu blushed.

He was thinking about the night before a lot just like Adora. "Let's go see what it is." Adora grabbed Ritsu and pulled him all the way home and when they got into her room, she reached out and put the black box into Ritsu's hands. Ritsu slowly opened it and saw a very handsomely made silver watch with a black face. "I need a watch." He laughed. "It must have been expensive."

"The price doesn't matter. Flip it." Adora stuck out her index finger and swirled it in the air to show him to flip the watch over. He flipped it over and on the back it read in engraved words, 'Ritsu, my love, my friend, my partner'. "Thank you." He had a big smile on his face.

"This has been a nice Christmas." Adora said while putting on her beautiful silver diamond bracelet and then helping Ritsu put on his new watch.

----------

Journal, 12/25

I have learned so many more things about Ritsu and yet he still seems to have some things that he has yet to shed. Christmas Eve was fun, festive, and fantastic! I won't get too into detail though. I think…working and giving to others was a great thing to do. I received lots in return! Everything was worth it.

Adora 


	11. Doomed Disasters

XI. Doomed Disasters

"You ever think about it?" Sanyu nudged Adora as they watched Ritsu work around the restaurant. Adora looked at her looking slightly confused. "Think about 'it'?" Sanyu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Marriage!" She said in a loud whisper. Adora slightly jumped and looked at Sanyu sadly. "All the time. It's starting to haunt my dreams." Sanyu raised an eye brow at her curiously. "Haunting? What…? You don't want to get married?" "I do! I just think about it so much that even in my dreams I'm thinking about it." Adora sighed and looked over at Ritsu who was cleaning off a table.

It had been eight months since Christmas and a lot of things have changed. Emiko and Momiji had grown really close. Tohru, Emiko, Sanyu, and Adora still had their weekly springs hang out day. Everyone else had visited regularly and same for Adora and Ritsu to them. Ritsu and Adora had grown even closer throughout the eight months and both had secret thoughts.

"I am starting to think about it--" Sanyu stopped and waved a hand in front of Adora's face and she snapped back to reality. "Man you've really been out of it lately Adora…" "I'm sorry." Adora looked down at her miso soup and stirred it with her spoon and looked at Sanyu. "What were you talking about?" Sanyu sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

Adora smirked. "Never mind? You don't say that very often." Sanyu yawned and stretched out her arms. "Then I guess I did now huh?" She smiled. "Oh yes. Let's be the smarty pants." "Smarty pants?" Sanyu laughed. Adora smiled and stood up and Ritsu walked over slowly. "Hey, you two leaving?" He asked politely. "Yeah. I have to go do a few things." Sanyu said while taking a few steps in a small circle while looking at the floor. "I do too." Adora kissed Ritsu and waved when Sanyu and herself started walking out the door. "Love you." She called happily. Ritsu paused for a second as if processing it. "…L-Love you too."

One of the chefs from the bar window came out from the employee door and wrapped his arm around Ritsu's shoulders and smiled happily at him. Ritsu looked at him quickly after the last trace of the girls disappeared from his view. "What…?" The chef asked, the smile spreading further over his face. "I've never seen you smile…" Ritsu said after a long silence.

----------

"I'm exhausted." Adora yawned as she spread out on her bed. She looked at her clock and it was only the early evening; a little after five o'clock. "Insomnia…I swear…" She rolled onto her stomach and took a deep breath and could smell Ritsu all over the sheets. "Why does he smell so good?" She said in a small whisper, but smiling. "Addicting isn't it?" A voice in Adora's head rang. "Yes…" Adora smiled even more. "Wanting more every second?" The voice ran through her again. "Yes…" Adora took another deep breath, taking in more of his wonderful smell. "Just wanting his scent…?" The voice started growing familiar but Adora was too relaxed to notice. "All.." "All?" The voice asked curiously. "All…of him." It grew quiet and Adora realized she was falling asleep. This voice was so soothing.

"If you want all of him…then look to your right." The voice said quietly and Adora shivered, feeling hot breath on her ear and neck. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized why the voice was so familiar. She turned her head slowly to the right and Ritsu brushed a kiss across her lips. When he pulled away from her, he was smiling and she smiled in embarrassment. 'It was him the whole time! I shouldn't even be embarrassed around him.' Adora thought as she saw Ritsu sit up quickly with a smile still on his face. 'He has some crazy affect on me.' She thought and sat up as well.

"So…" Adora giggled at his crooked smile. "I smell good?" He tried not to laugh. Adora blushed. "Well, yeah." Ritsu lightly kissed Adora and got up out of bed. "What do you want for dinner?" "No. Tonight you are relaxing. I am making the dinner here." Adora said sternly. Ritsu bent himself so they were both level with each other. "Tonight is my night." He said calmly back at her. "Is not." Adora disagreed. "Is." "Not." "Is." Ritsu smiled. "Not." Adora tried to keep a straight face. "Is." Ritsu smoothly let out. "No--" Ritsu kissed Adora before she could finish and she melted and pulled away in defeat. Ritsu smiled at her pouting loss. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked once again. Adora slightly smiled at him. "Surprise me."

----------

"So much…" Adora said while soaking in the springs. Yes, it was once again the girl's hot spring meeting day. Of course as usual, Adora was the first one. "change…" She finished after a deep breath. The steam from the springs was pressing against Adora's face and she put her left hand on her forehead to try to stop herself from getting dizzy. "It's so different…" She took a deep breath.

"What's so different?" Tohru asked as she stepped into the water cautiously. Adora turned her head quickly to look at Tohru and got whip lash. She moved her hand quickly to her neck and rubbed it. "I'm sorry." Tohru reached for Adora but Adora raised her free hand up to stop her. "It just burns." She said slowly. "I'm so sorry." Tohru sobbed. "It's fine. No worries." Adora smiled and Tohru calmed down a bit.

"What was the thing that's so different?" Tohru asked after they relaxed for a few minutes. "Oh…Have you noticed how much Ritsu has changed since we met up?" Adora swirled her finger in the water and looked at the bamboo near the spring. "He has become less apologetic. Not in a bad way though." Tohru said after thinking. "I know…but there's more to it than that…" Adora whispered softly.

"He's not as shy…or hardly shy at all." A voice said from behind them and they turned to see Sanyu smiling. Emiko popped up behind her smiling too. "He's very affectionate now!" Tohru and Adora nodded at each other and giggled. "That's the rest then?" Tohru asked. "I believe those are the main ones." Adora replied, both of them still giggling. "We have problems." Sanyu laughed after settling into the water next to Adora. Emiko slid in quickly and let out a squeal and jumped back out. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and she pouted.

"I am so tired." Adora said quietly after they all calmed down and relaxed for a few minutes. "There goes the silence." Sanyu joked. "Very funny." Adora weakly replied. Tohru and Emiko looked at Adora worriedly. "Are you okay Adora?" Tohru asked. "Yeah. Are you okay?" Emiko asked as well. Adora rested her head in her hands and inhaled a deep breath. "Very tired." Sanyu was looking at her by this point. "Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked after Adora lifted her head and looked at all three of them. "I don't think I slept at all." She moaned.

Emiko and Tohru seemed extremely intrigued by this and moved closer towards her, letting Sanyu ask all the questions. "A lot on your mind?" She asked. Adora nodded and laid back so her nose was barely above the water but just enough so she could breath. "I think this is going to be one of the quietest get togethers ever." Emiko sighed. Adora pulled up out of the water. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should go…"

"The weekly get together times aren't the same without you though Adora!" Emiko blurted. Adora slightly smiled in thanks. "That's good to know, but I don't want to bring you guys to a sour mood." "Are you sure?" Tohru asked. Adora nodded slightly and put her hand to her head. "I feel dizzy." "You should most definitely go home then Adora." Emiko whispered caringly. "Please Adora. We don't like seeing you like this." Sanyu said after a moment. "I will go home for sure." Adora looked at the sky and shaded her eyes with the back of her hand which was placed on her forehead.

"Try to sleep…Alright?" Tohru said after Adora climbed out slowly and grabbed her clothes. Adora nodded and went to get dressed. In the dressing room she sat on a bench and stared at the marble floors that were now dripping wet because of her. She looked down at the wet towel wrapped around her and sighed. Getting dressed quickly and running home to take a shower was her plan.

Once she did get dressed, she headed out of the springs and spotted something in the trees. It was a small white bird by what Adora could see. "Dove?" Adora asked herself out aloud. She watched the bird take off to the sky and disappear out of sight. She continued walking down the stone path. "Now that I think about it…I see that white bird all the time." She spoke her thoughts out yet again.

When Adora got home she grabbed a white tank top and grey boy shorts and threw them on the bathroom counter and turned the shower on. She wanted to relax as soon as possible, in her own bed. She took a fast shower and dried off and wrapped the towel around her and grabbed the clothes she threw on the counter. She took in a deep breath and got dressed quickly. 'Where's my brush?' She thought as she looked around the bathroom. She spotted it in the cabinet and brushed out the knots in her hair. By this point Adora was nodding off slowly. She climbed into her bed and took in a deep breath, slightly smiling at the scent of Ritsu.

----------

Adora opened her eyes slowly as she felt the bed sink a little. Ritsu was climbing into bed next to her. He apparently was trying to be quiet and didn't notice she was awake. When he fully got himself onto the bed, his back was facing her. He started to turn and Adora closed her eyes quickly. Ritsu faced her now and moved close to her. She could feel his body heat on her and she tried her best not to move. The bed sunk a little more and Adora could feel him moving even closer and she slightly stiffened. A light kiss brushed Adora's lips and she loosened immediately, relaxing.

She felt Ritsu move away from her and she opened her eyes. He was on his back looking at the ceiling and Adora reached out to him. She placed her hand on his chest and he looked at her, slightly surprised that she was awake, and yet not surprised. Adora smiled and he smiled as well. Ritsu moved closer to Adora so they could cuddle. Adora sighed in relief. Maybe just cuddling or being with Ritsu was what was making her so calm at the time.

"Have you been able to sleep?" Ritsu asked curiously. Adora sighed as Ritsu pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think so." Ritsu frowned and Adora could feel his body stiffening in frustration. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, worry clearly ringing through his voice. Adora adjusted her position a little so she could slightly see his face. "Stay here with me…" Ritsu nodded his head and rested it on her shoulder, slowly loosening his tense body. Adora could feel him loosening from his tight, tense state and she quietly sighed in relief. She hated having Ritsu worry about her. "How can…me staying help you sleep?" He asked after a few minutes of thought. "You're just amazing enough to have the power." Adora smiled as she shut her eyes. "Very funny." Ritsu smiled and nuzzled her neck playfully.

'He is showing more character…' Adora thought. 'Being free.' Adora lifted Ritsu's hands along with hers and kissed each of his hands lightly. Ritsu gently tightened his grip on her hands and then loosened to show that he knew what she had done and cared. "I love you so much Ritsu." Adora whispered as she felt herself slowly drifting to sleep. "I love you too." Ritsu's words rang through Adora's head, the last words she heard before she fell asleep.

----------

"Run Emiko! Run!" Adora called through the meadow. "I'm trying!" Emiko's voice was heard from afar. Adora tried to hold back a laugh. Haru was chasing after Emiko and Momiji. Momiji was hiding, laying on the ground so the tall flowers covered him. "Smart…" Adora smirked as she saw Momiji's head pop up out of the flowers and then back in. "We should play tag too. I feel sort of left out…" Ritsu said as he walked up behind Adora. Adora looked up and bent herself so she could see behind her. "You look really tall." "Maybe it's because you're sitting on the ground?" Ritsu chuckled. Adora smiled and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You see Momiji's easy way out?" Adora laughed. "I saw him pop up a few seconds ago. Kind of a cheat though isn't it?" Ritsu asked. "Yep. Doesn't seem as fun either." Adora looked at Momiji pop up again and then duck back under. Adora smirked and stood up. "Watch…" Ritsu looked at her, puzzled. Adora giggled and ran over near Momiji. When she was about six feet away she slowed down and started walking very slow. Momiji popped his head out again and Adora leaped to the ground to hide herself. Ritsu covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Adora waited a few seconds and popped back up, almost instantly after Momiji went back down. She moved so she was practically above him. Each foot was on either side of him.

Adora put her hands on her hips and looked down at Momiji. She bent down and put her hands on her knees. Her lips were right next to his ears. "Now this isn't very fair and fun is it Momiji?" Adora asked. Momiji screamed and moved quickly away a few feet, standing up. Adora busted out laughing, hearing Ritsu from afar as well. Momiji's chest was moving up and down at a rapid speed. "Did I scare you?" Adora laughed. "Don't do that!" Momiji yelled playfully, laughter ringing in his yell. "Aw. I'm sorry." Adora continued to laugh.

"Momiji! Help!" Emiko's voice called. Adora and him looked in the distance and they could see Haru's black jacket and Emiko's light blue one moving through the meadow. They were practically little specks. "I didn't know Emiko could run like that." Adora said. Momiji looked at her and smiled. "You should play with us." Adora looked at him and then at Ritsu in view. "If Ritsu can join." "Up to you two." Momiji shrugged and took off toward Emiko to give her the help she needed.

Adora walked back over to Ritsu with a big smile. "Enjoy my performance?" "That was interesting." Ritsu smiled. "I heard you laughing from way over there." Adora half laughed. "You could hear me?" Ritsu asked, surprised. "Yep. It made me laugh harder." Adora smiled. She looked towards the kids and then back at him. "Come on. Let's play tag." "Oh no! I would fall. You should know by now I'm terribly clumsy." Ritsu said quickly. "And what am I?" Adora giggled. Ritsu blinked and smiled. "Okay then. Tag it is!" "Plus, you did want to earlier." Adora added. "That was before I thought of how much pain I would receive." Ritsu smiled.

Adora took off through the meadow with Ritsu not far behind. They ran up to Emiko and Momiji who were out of breath. "Where's Haru?" Ritsu asked. "He's acting like a lion!" Emiko blurted, breathing heavily. "A lion?" Adora asked with a slight laugh, imagining Haru jumping from in the long grass and flowers, pouncing on one of the two. "He's hiding in the grass and leaping at us when we're close to him." Emiko said, after taking a deep breath to calm her body down.

"Aw no Haru! That's not right." Adora called. Emiko, Momiji, and Ritsu looked at her confused. Adora looked back at them and smirked. "I grew up with Hiroshi and a few other kids. I know how to get them out." Adora looked around. "Haru you aren't playing very fair!" Adora winked at the three and spotted Haru's eyes in the grass near by. She moved her hand slightly so it hit Ritsu's side and he looked in her eye direction. He spotted Haru's eyes as well and smiled.

Adora turned back to the group. "Alright. We got him in view. He's a few feet to the left of that tree over there." Momiji turned to look slowly and Adora tapped him. "Don't look. He'll know." Momiji nodded. "You sure know a bunch about this stuff." "I was raised by the best." Adora smiled. "Follow my lead."

Adora moved away from the group and about ten feet away from the tree to the right. "Come on Haru! We won't be able to find you if you hide like this." Adora sighed. "I thought this was tag, not hide and go seek." Adora caught Haru move further away when she moved closer. Ritsu moved a few feet ahead of her. "Haru?" He called.

Adora moved quickly passed Ritsu and Haru moved again. "I guess you don't care for me or the others if you won't play fair." Adora sighed. Haru stood up immediately and glared at Adora. She had a big smile on her face and ran over to him. "You trick…" Haru said softly. Adora's smile grew and she hugged Haru playfully. "You're so cute when you're upset!"

The others ran over to them after realizing that the game was on pause. Ritsu chuckled at Haru's upset face at being tricked. Momiji and Emiko were too busy chatting away to even really care what was happening. "…You're it…" Haru whispered to Adora. Adora smiled and looked at Ritsu, who jumped at the demonic form of it. She reached out to him and tapped his chest. "You're it!" Haru was already running and Adora took off running in a direction.

Momiji and Emiko realized what was happening before Ritsu could even understand and process what was happening. They had run off together and could be seen from the view, climbing a tree. "I'm it? Haru or Adora?" Ritsu asked himself out aloud. "Haru will take forever…" Ritsu complained and whined. "Adora it is!" Ritsu grinned and ran in the direction Adora went. Within the first few sprints he tripped and fell, which made Momiji and Emiko laugh.

"Where to go?!" Adora asked as she looked around the open area. "He could easily get me!" Adora turned around and noticed Ritsu moving in her direction and she jumped at how close he was. "No!" Adora called in a whisper. She ducked down in the flowers and crawled to the right. 'I'll wait till he can't find me, then get up and run again.' Adora thought, soon nodding at the satisfaction of her plan. She thought about it for awhile longer and realized she was practically doing what Momiji and Haru had done, but she was too excited and hyper to really care.

Adora laid on the ground silently, her breathing uneven and loud due to her panic of being caught. "Found you…" Ritsu whispered from right behind her and she leaped up and started running. "Hey come back!" Ritsu called, soon chasing after her. Adora wouldn't stop running until she knew she was safe. She saw a stream a ways away and decided that that's where she would make full escape from Ritsu.

Ritsu on the other hand was catching up to her at a fast pace. Adora turned her head a bit to see him, no longer a small blob, but an actual figure moving at her. She turned back to the direction she was going and saw that the stream was closer now. She smiled, breathing heavily and running as if a murderer was after her.

"Adora! Come on!" Ritsu yelled out weakly. He looked at the ground while chasing after her and then back at her. 'Almost got her…' Ritsu thought as he sped himself up to reach her. Adora had reached the stream and was trying to run through it. The current made her move slow, which made her very impatient. Small fish were swimming around her feet which made her giggle a bit at the slime like feeling they had when they brushed against her.

Ritsu reached the stream and started making his way through it to get Adora. "This isn't fair." Ritsu whined. Adora turned around to face him and she stuck out her tongue playfully. "Deal." Ritsu sighed and moved through after her again. From where Ritsu was, if he leaped at her, he could tag her. "I'm not foolish enough to try and get you from here. I would fall and hit my head…or maybe something worse." Ritsu said as he paced himself through the roaring stream.

Adora looked at the limestone rocks that she was stepping on. She moved carefully so she wouldn't trip. Ritsu reached out to her once he got closer. "I'm going to get you." Adora felt his fingertips move quickly passed her arm, a slight breeze passing and she started running. "Adora. Don't run! Don't run!" Ritsu called. Adora laughed and kept running through the stream. Ritsu moved faster, almost running to catch up to her. He watched her every move till the last step. "Adora!"

Adora has completely stopped at the edge of the stream and Ritsu had bumped into her, falling backwards into the water. Adora turned around and covered her mouth to hide her laughter and smile. Ritsu was looking at her with a sad and annoyed expression. Adora used her free hand to help him up. Ritsu lifted his arms up a little bit so he could look at himself dripping wet. "I'm so sorry." Adora laughed. Ritsu sighed and shook his head like a dog. The water flew at Adora and got her wet. When Ritsu finally finished trying to dry his hair, he looked at Adora who had spots of water droplets all over her.

Adora playfully growled in her throat and noticed a bridge upstream and slapped her forehead. 'Duh…' She thought. Ritsu looked in the direction she had just looked and saw the bridge. He looked back at her, then his clothes, and sighed. "Come on…" Adora grabbed Ritsu's hand and guided him to the bridge and back to the others.

Ritsu ended the game by asking everyone if they wanted to roll down the hill. The hill he mentioned was actually a steep hill which would give them great speed. Everyone agreed on it except Haru, which whom Adora had to bribe in order to have him join them. 'A kiss…' Haru thought as everyone walked down a stone path to get to the specific hill. Adora was walking beside him and saw his expression and smiled stupidly. Haru looked at her and tried not to smile, but couldn't help it when Adora grabbed her cheeks, stretched them out, stuck out her tongue, and made herself go cross eyed.

"Very cute smile." Adora giggled. Haru smiled even more and looked into the meadow to try and go back to his normal straight face. Momiji noticed that Emiko was slowing down and moving closer to him. Emiko was originally standing next to Ritsu, but was now in between Haru and Adora. She slowed down a little more and was just about a foot away from being next to Momiji. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Emiko…" He said as he walked up beside her. Emiko stiffened and didn't look at him, just looking dead ahead. "Yes?" She asked. Momiji stared at her for awhile which made her very uneasy. "Do you…like me?" He stared at her, not even blinking. Emiko was trying so hard not to make any expression appear on her face or body. Adora heard the question and looked at the two out of the corner of her eye. "Explain please…" Emiko finally said after a few minutes. "More than a friend." Momiji said, as though it was an everyday thing to say.

Adora tapped Haru and Ritsu to listen, but try not to be noticed. Haru smirked when he saw Emiko's expression and Ritsu continued leading the group, but listening carefully. Adora knew Ritsu hated listening in on conversations, but she knew he would want to hear one about their families. "I'm not sure." Emiko said quietly. "Not sure?" Momiji said, confusion ringing in his voice. Adora turned her head slightly to see Emiko. She was surprised that Emiko said that. Emiko normally talked about Momiji as though he were the key to her. Now she was acting so weird.

"Can we please get off this subject?" Emiko blurted. Momiji nodded sadly and the others sighed in annoyance. "One day…" Ritsu whispered to Haru and Adora. The stone path finally came to a stop and the steep hill was in plain sight. There wasn't a hint of uneven, dead, or uncared for grass anywhere. It was just like the meadow. "Wonderful!" Adora stretched and took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh scent of the plants.

"I think you owe me something." Haru cleared his throat while standing next Adora and looked at the sky. "Oh?" Adora smiled. "I only came here for one thing." Haru said, still staring at the sky. "To play with us. Yes I figured." Adora nodded and looked at the grass. Haru turned to her and shook his head. "No no. You promised me a-- Never mind…" Haru sighed and headed over to Ritsu. Adora smiled and ran up to Haru and kissed his cheek. "Happy?" She asked. Haru blinked and looked at her. "Maybe…" Adora giggled and poked Haru's shoulder. "Alright." Haru smiled and poked her shoulder.

"Poke fight?" Ritsu asked, raising an eye brow. Adora and Haru quickly turned and looked at Ritsu and smiled awkwardly. "Just our normal nonsense." Adora giggled. "Is that all?" He asked jokingly. "Yes Mr. Detective." Haru said quickly. Ritsu smiled. "No need to get defensive." Haru took a step back and blushed. Adora hugged Haru's left arm and smiled at him. "You're so cute." "I am not." Haru pulled his arm away and stomped off to a tree and sat down under it. Adora sighed with a smile and looked at the few that remained. "Care for a roll?"

Momiji jumped up and was half way down the hill before the others got situated. "Wow…" Emiko stared at Momiji as he got up from the grass and showed a huge victory smile. "Wow?" Ritsu asked. "Momiji has a nice smile." Emiko said without realizing it. "I see." Ritsu looked at Adora who was now at the bottom and swinging Momiji around. "Nice one Momiji!" Adora laughed as she continued her ring around the rosy routine with Momiji. "Thanks." Momiji smiled.

"Where is he?! We need to get her out of this rain!"

Adora stopped and let go of Momiji. He wobbled off balance for a second and looked at Adora. "Did you hear that?" Adora asked Momiji. "Hear what?" Momiji asked. Ritsu ran right into Emiko, knocking her over after she had just gotten up from her roll downhill. Adora was looking at the sky, noticing in the distance the clouds were slightly gray. Ritsu got up and apologized repeatedly to Emiko who was in a small state of shock due to the landing. Momiji was shaking Emiko madly to try and wake her up.

"What happened to her? Ask him! Now!"

Adora turned, now slightly panicking at the voices she could hear that no one else could. She turned to the three and got close to them. "Can you not hear the voices? Somewhere…someone is hurt." Ritsu looked at her confused. "Please Ritsu! Someone is hurt!" Ritsu nodded and got up. Emiko ended up being carried by Momiji all the way to the car. Ritsu helped Momiji put Emiko safely in the back seat while making sure that Haru tagged along. "Come on Haru." Adora said worriedly. "What's wrong?" Haru asked, getting out from under the tree and quickly going to Adora's side. "Nothing…" Adora lied.

Once they were all situated in the car, Ritsu was ready to go. Leaving the field was torture. More voices rang through Adora's head.

"How did this happen? Why won't you answer me?!"

Adora clamped her hands onto her head and closed her eyes. Ritsu and Haru looked at her and she let out a painful gasp. "Do you not hear it?" Adora asked them. "No…" Ritsu sighed. "I do not." Haru looked at her. "Is it painful?" Haru asked. "The cries…they are filled with hurt…it hurts me to know I cannot help whoever these people are." Adora sighed.

"I was too late…"

"Too late…" Adora looked at the road and her eyes widened. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and right before she went to dial, it rang. She answered it quickly. "Hello?! Hello?!" She yelled panicking. All that was heard from the other end was soft crying. "Hello? Who is this?" Adora asked, almost in tears herself. "Adora…" Her grandmother's voice was heard. "Grandma?" Adora grew weak at the sound of her grandmother. "Hiroshi…" "What about Hiroshi?" Adora asked, struggling to say each word with every sob she heard from her grandmother. "He's in the hospital."

Adora dropped her phone and all that was left to hear was her grandmother crying louder than ever and saying she was sorry repeatedly. Adora burst into tears. "Was it him? Were the voices a warning?!" she said quietly. Ritsu slowed down and tried to comfort Adora. She shook him off of her and unbuckled her seatbelt. "What are you doing?" Haru and Ritsu asked. She didn't say anything while opening the car door and running out down the street as fast as she could.

"Protection. She needs it. Go, quickly."

'Protection?' Adora thought as she ran down a quiet alley. Sprinkles of rain were coming down as she ran. 'It's here…' She thought.

"When will it end?"

'Why are the voices still ringing in my head?' Adora asked as the rain now pooled around her as she stood across the street from the hospital.

"I can't live without her…"

'Without who?' Adora asked as she looked at the lights of the tall building before her. Two ambulance vehicles were entering the driveway and only one person was taken out. 'Was the other for assistance?' Adora asked, her mind becoming clouded as tears streamed down her cheek.

"She completes me…"

'Who? Who is she?!' Adora asked her mind angrily as she crossed the street, finally gaining the courage to go inside. She entered the building and walked up to a counter with a nurse behind it. "I need to see someone." Adora wiped her tears away, although it wasn't noticeable due to her soaked body. The nurse looked at her in a slight surprise. "Who might you be wanting to see?" "No…not want. I need…to see Hiroshi Lee." Adora said sternly. The nurse looked at her clipboard and sighed. "He cannot be seen."

"She…completed you…"

"Please? He is my brother, my twin, my love." Adora had tears streaming down her cheeks again. "I cannot allow it." The nurse sighed. Adora looked at the woman angrily and grabbed the clipboard. She ran her finger down the list until she saw Hiroshi's name. "Thank you." She tossed the clipboard at the nurse and stomped to the elevator. "Wait! You can't!" The nurse called. "I can and I will!" Adora shot at her. The nurse was taken abound and sighed.

"I will stay strong! She will come!"

'Whoever you are in my thoughts…I thank you. You gave me courage.' Adora thought as she jammed her finger on the level four button on the elevator. When the doors opened she rushed out the door and continuously looked left and right. "Room 421..." Adora's gut told her to go right and so she did. With every number she saw on the door her breathing grew more shallow. "416..." She breathed as she ran passed it. "418." She said louder. She came to room 421 and gasped for breath.

"I feel so nervous." Adora put her hand to her heart and took in a deep breath. She pushed open the door and saw a old man in a hospital bed. Adora raised an eye brow as the old man smiled and pointed to the curtain on the right of him. He nodded his head and Adora bowed in thanks.

Adora slowly walked through the room and closed her eyes as she walked passed the curtain. She felt for the ending bars on the hospital bed and opened one eye. Tears flowed down her cheeks instantly as she saw her brother, appalling and asleep before her. She opened both eyes, more tears rushing down her cheeks. Bruises and blood spread from his face to his feet. Adora closed her eyes completely and fell to her knees.

"I could have tried harder…I would've risked anything…"

"You think the same as me." Adora spoke in a whisper. "Whom?" The elder said behind the curtain. Adora blinked, got up and walked to the man. "I have been hearing people…hearing warnings ringing through my head." Adora sighed. "I know it's absolutely crazy." "It's not crazy. It's what people are feeling." The man said calmly. He reached out a hand and brushed away Adora's tears.

"You're so kind to a stranger." Adora said when he smiled at her. "Ah. You might not be so much a stranger." "Hm?" Adora looked at him curiously. "Oh. Don't mind my silly words." He chuckled softly. "You're very calming. How long have you been here?" Adora asked. "Just as long as the young man over there. I arrived right after him." The elderly man said calmly. "Was he awake at any time?" Adora asked. "Oh yes. I talked to him. Quite a nice fellow. He told me to tell you if you came that to not worry about him." He said strongly.

Adora snorted and looked at the curtain. "He knows I can't do that." "That's probably why he told me to tell you anyway." The man smiled and Adora smiled at him. "I think…I might have to go." Adora said sadly as she moved the curtain slightly to see her brother. "Child, no worries. I will watch over him with my many strengths." The old man said bravely. Adora laughed. "You are so sweet. Thank you." "Your welcome. But…what for?" He asked. "You made me see things differently, and also helped me." Adora stretched and kissed the man's cheek. "Thanks again." She walked out quietly and took the stairs out instead of the elevator.

----------

"Why did you take off like that?" Ritsu shook Adora awake. Adora yawned and looked at Ritsu. He was leaning over her on their bed. "What?" She asked, half asleep. "Why did you leave us in the car? We were all so worried! Especially me!" Ritsu said, looking like he was about to burst into tears. "I came home though." Adora rubbed her eyes. Ritsu grabbed her wrists gently and moved them from her face and made sure he had eye contact. "That doesn't change anything. Don't ever do that again." Adora stared into his eyes, seeing how serious he was and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"She's breathing…!"

Adora gasped and looked around. "What is it?" Ritsu asked. "I have to go see Hiroshi." Adora got up and ran to her closet and grabbed a white pair of shorts and a light blue shirt and shoved Ritsu out of the room. "I need to think!" Ritsu sighed as the door gently closed on him after a blown kiss from Adora was sent his way. Adora changed quickly and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. Running into the bathroom she grabbed her brush and a ponytail holder and put her hair up as fast as she could. She checked to see if she looked okay and she actually didn't look half bad for first thing in the morning.

"There might be a chance…"

Adora ran out of the room and down the stairs. She wasn't even going to take her car. She took off down the street at top speed. The hospital wasn't that far away. She felt around her pockets and realized she left her cell phone in Ritsu's car. "God…" She whispered as she ran. She turned the corner to the mini market where James worked and continued running. "I wonder how he's doing…" Adora said while looking back at the market.

----------

Adora stood at the room of 421 and took in a deep breath. She opened the door slowly and saw the elderly man once again. "My my your cheeks are flustered young child." He said with a smile. "I got some exercise." Adora breathed. "I can see that!" He chuckled. "Adora…?" Hiroshi's voice called weakly. Adora's breathing stopped and her heart skipped a beat. "Hiroshi…" She nodded at the man and ran to Hiroshi's side. "Hiroshi. Oh God…" Adora felt her eyes water and Hiroshi smiled at her. "W-What happened to y-you?" Adora said in sobs. "It was raining downtown…" Hiroshi said quietly. Adora swallowed hard as Hiroshi grabbed her hand. "The car slid…" Adora sighed and gave him a look of worry and slight anger.

"Please don't worry about me." Hiroshi said quietly. "It can't be helped." Adora whispered. Hiroshi could feel Adora's cold tears drip onto his hand. "You're making me want to cry." Hiroshi gulped back any sound of weakness. "The last time I saw you cry is when you fell off your bike when you were six." Adora quietly laughed. Hiroshi laughed too and the man behind the curtain sighed in relief. "I didn't even get hurt." Hiroshi smiled. "You were just upset that you fell off." Adora smiled at him.

"Adora." The man called. Adora looked at the curtain and pulled it back to see him. "Do you mind taking care of my white dove. He flies around all the time. You'll spot him." The man pulled out a silver ribbon. "Keep this on you and he will follow you home alright? Is this okay?" He asked. "After what you have done…I would be honored." Adora smiled. The man nodded and Adora took the ribbon. She tied the ribbon around her neck and kissed Hiroshi's hand.

"Please come back…I love you!"

"You're an amazing sister, Adora." Hiroshi said calmly. "I love you." Adora felt more tears come but she held them back. "I love you too." Hiroshi softly spoke.

"She's crying. Why is she crying? Adora! Adora!"

The rain was sprinkling on Adora as she opened her eyes. There was a huge pain in her left ankle and the back of her head. She looked around her as blurry figures took form in the midst of her view. "She's awake!" A voice called. Adora put her left hand to her forehead and wrinkled her nose. "Ouch. Please be quiet." She said, annoyed. "Adora?" "Yea?" She asked, shutting her eyes to try and help her pounding headache. It was really quiet and Adora wondered what happened. "Hello?" She asked.

Adora opened her eyes after she felt a huge weight difference on her. She could see better now and noticed that Ritsu, Haru, Momiji, and Emiko were all hugging her. "What are you guys doing? Why am I on the ground? When did it start rain--" Ritsu put his index finger over her lips and pointed to her left ankle. Adora looked and saw that it was wrapped in gauze and then she felt her headache send a huge pain through her. She put both hands on her forehead this time and felt something. "It's on my forehead too?" Adora felt around her head. The gauze went all the way around her head and was really thick on the right side in the back. "When you were running across the limestone, you slipped and broke your ankle." Ritsu gulped, trying not to overlook his love's now even more fragile body.

"What about my head?" Adora asked calmly. "You hit your head on one of the rocks." Haru sighed, not making eye contact. "I see…" Adora sat up and Momiji gasped. "Please don't. Relax." Momiji said softly. "I'm okay Momiji." "Please Adora." Emiko looked at her. Adora sighed and looked at Ritsu and Haru. "Fine." She laid back down and took in a deep breath.

"The rain is cold." Adora shivered. "We tried to get you out of the rain." Ritsu sighed. "We figured if we moved you then you would hurt even more." Momiji added. "So you were the voices I heard?" Adora asked. "You could hear us?" Emiko asked. "Mmhmm. I had such a weird dream." Adora took in a deep breath. "You cried a lot." Haru looked at her directly, finally. "I know I did. It was very emotional." Adora frowned.

"Care to say?" Hatori asked. "Eh?" Adora looked at him. "Hatori." He said. "I was treating you. You seemed to be under a lot of stress while unconscious. Care to explain?" Hatori asked. "I'd rather not." Adora said quietly, growing tense at the thought of her dream being reality.

----------

"It's healing up wonderfully!" Adora said while modeling her ankle to Ritsu after taking the gauze off. "Yes it is." Ritsu smiled, relieved at the excellent healing process of Adora's ankle. "How does your head feel?" He asked. Adora put her right hand to the back of her head and screamed. Ritsu jumped and ran to her. Adora busted out laughing and kissed him. "It's fine." "Don't do that to me Adora." Ritsu said, first trying to sound angry, but couldn't help but smile when he saw hers.

"A lot has happened." Adora said seriously. Ritsu nodded and hugged her. "Wanna go rest?" Ritsu asked her. "Only if you come with me…" Adora took in a deep breath, inhaling Ritsu's warmth and smell. "I will." He said with a smile. Adora wrinkled her nose and reached in her back pocket. "Something is in this pocket. It's really annoying me." Adora pulled out whatever was in her pocket and looked at it. "What is it?" Ritsu asked. Adora couldn't answer. In her hand was a silver ribbon, and on the end there was a small tag that read, 'I was always be watching over you…' "What is it?" Ritsu repeated. Adora smiled. "A gift from a good friend." She tied the ribbon around her neck and went upstairs with Ritsu to rest.


End file.
